HellZelda, Sing!
by Rock Angel 89
Summary: After discovering of a Twilight portal while on a mission, the Hellsing organization enter the world of Hyrule, where chaos has once again shown its ugly head. Integra and her agents agree to help Zelda on her quest to return Hyrule to normal.
1. The journey begins

**00. The journey begins**

"_I am the saviour of this land… and yet I am treated as mere commoner… even from her. My heart yearns for hers, and yet she never gave her heart in return. This land is so corrupt… so full of greed… perhaps Ganonforf had a point… this land does not deserve the prosperity I have toiled so hard for. My flesh and blood has been sacrificed for the prosperity of this land… and I am treated like nothing. Now… now I will take it all back!"_

Staflos filled the market town, the buildings in a blaze, as the guards and solders of Hyrule Castle defended the people from the horror. Citizens evacuated the town, screaming and crying for salvation, as the monsters, nothing but bones and swords, ran a muck, slashing through unfortunate by passers and destroying market stands and homes. Princess Zelda, being the strong woman that she was – she was trained by Impa to fight after all – slashed away at the monsters as tears rolled down her eyes. Even through her sorrow, her heart raged for the destruction of her kingdom. She even ranked higher than her solders, killing more Staflos than all of them combined.

She slashed her way through with her blade stained with the green, putrid, impure blood of the Staflos while calling for his name. "Link… Link!" She continued to kill with revenge within her heart for the Staflos and sorrow for him to answer her yearn. "Link… Link… please… stop this!" She finally slashed her way through and was standing before her former partner, who had now replaced his famous green tunic with black armour… and his beautiful smile tarnished with a scowl of hatred. As she stared at the Hero of Time her heart began to question his sudden turn… "why…?"

"A hero should never be treated like a insignificant spec," Link replied. "For they can turn everything they have made, back to the shit that it was before. Your people have denied me my greatness for long enough… you have denied my heart for long enough. If I cannot have what I want, then I will destroy what we both have made. I will destroy this land, and your current government. Perhaps then… you bloody people will finally praise me for what I am… a king."

"Link, please don't be so foolish," Zelda begged. "This land still need you… the people still need you… I need you."

"Too late princess. The time of Hyrule has ended. A new era must begin. However, whether the land burns or survives the destruction is not of my concern. Either way, Hyrule will die."

"No, Link… please… talk to me. Make me understand! Please!?" Her eyes were soon engulfed in flames.


	2. 01 We are the Hellsing Organization

Chap. 01 – We are the Hellsing Organization

It perhaps doesn't matter wether it was human or freak… the fact of the matter was, Alucard just liked shooting things. Right now, he Seras, and Pip were on an assignment within an abandoned castle shooting ghouls to nothing but dust. With his infamous psychotic smirk, the No-Life King continued to shoot, while Seras whimpered in her corner allowing her master to let off some steam. Pip continued to shoot giving Alucard support… like he needed it! The target was a vampire on the higher floor, so they continued their descent with Seras tagging along behind, shooting ghouls who got past her master and the French 'Captain Pervert' – which she liked to call him – missed on their way. She finally mustered up the courage to give support.

They finally arrived at the tower, where this so-called vampire was hiding himself. Apparently, after a lifetime of dieting on animal blood, this vampire suddenly went rogue and killed his human girlfriend feeding her dry, then killing her when she became one of the undead, for she was still a virgin. He also killed the rest of his vampiric family… a pack of so-called 'vegetarians'. Alucard praised this guy for killing off such vampiric filth, not worthy of being called vampires, but killing him would be just as much fun. Pip kicked open the door, where he, Alucard, and Seras saw a rather handsome teenage boy, his eyes blood red as he stared at them with a murderous look.

"So you're one of those freak vampires who sparkle in the sun?" Alucard wondered. "You're not worthy of being called a vampire; you're an embarrassing mutation to our kind!" Alucard aimed his gun at the rogue vampire. "Now do me a favour and die, you miserable freak!"

The vampire attacked, however he was met with a case of Alucard's silver bullets, not to mention the silver bullets from Pip's gun and Seras' Harkonnen shells. The poor vampire was ripped to sheds, turning into dust before hitting the floor.

"Sparking vampires…" Alucard scoffed. "What rubbish! And because he didn't submit to his instincts he was also as weak as a vampire could get… even weaker than the Police Girl. Now wonder he went rogue"

"Hey…" Seras popped up.

"Well, that's le mission completed," Pip said. "That was quicker than I expected. Now we can all go get pissed at le mansion."

Later…

"Well done, men," Integra said. "You eliminated the vampire with zero human fatalities, along with hardly any damage to the castle. I'm rather amazed… considering all the silver bullets you were able to accumulate…"

"It was a freak," Alucard replied. "I mean… a compete utter freak. For a freak vampire… he was a freak. I needed to make a statement, that I will not tolerate such an insult to my kind."

"Alright Alucard! You have made your point. You are all dismissed for the night."

With that Seras and Pip left Integra's office to grab a post-slaughter drink… only Alucard and Integra remained. Integra knew what was coming, and so braced herself for Alucard's nightly attempt for 'a snuggle' from his master. No point telling him that she had work to do, for that never worked. She just sat back in her seat and began to think nothing of it, beginning to write out a report of tonight's freak hunt. Alucard slowly strolled towards her desk and slid his white-gloved finger across her desk, before creeping it up to Integra's shoulders, making her quiver with chills as he did so.

"Alucard…" Integra began. "If you must, would you rub my shoulders?" With that he began to massage her shoulders. She actually quite enjoyed being rubbed by the strong hands of her five hundred year old servant; she found that he was quite well-behaved when she asked him to do that, since it was a way of submitting to his annoying nightly advancements. "I have found that I work more efficiently when you do this… not to mention that I get my work done in time…"

"I'm glad to hear it, master," he replied. "The earlier you finish, the earlier we have a that nightly drink we have together… like we always have ever since you were old enough to drink. Even though I rather, enjoy it… I still don't understand why you have made it quite the important nightly ritual…"

Integra smiled. "You seem more like a man, when we have a one on one drink together… I rather enjoy the talks we have… that is really when I enjoy having you around. It is really the only peace you give me, other than when you're on a mission."

"What can I say Integra… I love screwing with you… like an older brother who teases his little sister."

"Well put analogy, Alucard. Now keep rubbing."

Pip, and his men created a ruckus downstairs in the large mansion bar, laughing, talking loudly, and slowly getting drunk as they played pool and a game of darts… some even sat around a table playing poker. Seras just chuckled lightly, constantly sipping her medicinal packet of blood as she sat at the bar, while Walter worked behind it serving drink after drink for the Wild Geese. If they don't slow down, they'll destroy Integra's bar at this rate… Seras already knew that men could become rather rowdy, especially military men… however the Wild Geese took rowdiness to a whole new level. It was a surprise that Integra hasn't come down to tell them to shut up yet. She continued to wait, looking up at the stars… waiting for party pooper Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Helsing to shut the celebration down.

"I don't think Integra will come down," Walter said to Seras, as he wiped down the bar. "Not with Alucard calming her down."

"Is he still with her?" Seras sweetly asked. "I did notice that he didn't come down with us… but knowing how isolated master is, I just thought that he would have went back to his chambers…"

"No… not around this time." Seras looked up at the clock… ten thirty. "Ever since Integra was old enough the drink, she has invited Alucard up to her office to have a glass of wine with her. She actually found the experience quite enlightening… considering what he used to be when she was younger…"

"What was he like?"

"Well…"


	3. 02 The past Integra & the NoLife King

**Chap. 02 – The past; Integra and the No-Life King**

"…What's you're name?" A twelve year old Integra asked, as he continued to aim a gun at her Uncle's corpse.

"My master…" a newly awakened Alucard hissed. "Your father called me…" He then bowed to her. "…Alucard."

She lowered her gun and stared into the red eyes of the monster, which looked up at her innocent and frightened blue eyes. She had yet to gain her confidence as the head of the Hellsing Organization… and in Alucard's mind his respect. She finally found the strength and got up to finally head out of the dungeons. Her father's dead, her uncle's dead… she really had no family left… apart from Walter, who was still overseas.

She was halfway down the dark corridor, when she felt the cold hands of the vampire chilling her shoulders. "Your blood smells so good young one," Alucard began. "It is so hard to resist. I just want to puncture your neck and drain you dry… however I am bound to you in servitude, bound by magic and blood. I am to protect you from death and harm… however when it comes to our relationship… don't think that I'll be so kind to you… Helsing."

Well, that wasn't fair on Integra… considering that she just awakened the psychotic creature, and was still yet to adapt to his mad ways… and she was still just a child. Because of that, she was quivering in fear from his words. "P-p-p-please… let me go," she said. "I-I-I-I… command you."

"As you wish… master." With that he disappeared from site, leaving Integra alone. With that she ran out of the dungeon and straight up to her room, where she threw herself on her bed and began to cry. She continued to cry ignoring the wound, which was yet to be treated. Soon she began to hear the booming laugher of Alucard throughout the walls of the mansion… it frightened her.

"_Oh, god… Father…"_ she thought while she wept._ "What have you gotten me involved with?"_

She was soon treating her wound in her bathroom suite, which was connected to her bedroom. Right now, the only place within the large Helsing manor that she felt safe was her room. That Alucard monster was lurking about outside. She soon was finished bandaging herself up… it still hurt, however she'll just have to get over that, as well as get over Alucard's psychological attempts of rendering her suicidal. But, then again, with all her father's teachings she suspected nothing else from a vampire… the monster out of all the monsters out there. Even if it was bound to serve her… it still couldn't be trusted.

She exited her suite and looked over at the alarm clock on her antique night table. It was that late already? Perhaps she should go to bed… With that she changed into her nightclothes and hopped into bed. She debated whether she should turn off the lamp or not; with that monster around, perhaps she should leave it on… perhaps she shouldn't go to sleep? With tiredness getting the best of her, she decided try and get some rest. She hopped into bed and stared at the light of the lamp… the only thing a light within her life metaphorically at the moment. She turned back from her lamp on the night table… only to scream as she stared up into Alucard's red ruby eyes of madness. He had her pinned down on the bed… she couldn't flee.

"Yes, little master…" he began. "Sleep… rest… let your dreams take you away to a reality safer than this reality. But who knows…" He leaned closer to her, his cold breath chilling her ears. "… Perhaps your dreams will only leave you screaming when you finally awake from your peace."

"Go away!" she begged, as she covered her head with a blanket. "Leave me alone!" With that Alucard laughed once again, his laugher echoing throughout the room as he disappeared, leaving poor little Integra weeping under the sheet. _"Help me… father… help me…"_

She heard Alucard's laugh echo once again.

The next day Integra was looking a little better, the pain of yesterday's events now nothing but a numb sensation as she tried to hold her childish emotions back. She had no nightmares last night… Alucard was just scaring her… fucking with her mind. It was daylight and so being a vampire Alucard must be sleeping. She endured the chill of the dark dungeons, staring down at his large black coffin that he would now be confined to until sun down. She read the writing on the lid… a passage from the Ripley Scroll, which her father made her familiar with; _'The Bird of Hermes is my name… eating my wings to make me tame…'_ a bird with nowhere to go… no wings to fly free within the wind. It made her wonder… if he were ever free from his servitude… would he ever leave, now that he had eaten his own freedom? Perhaps she should do some research on this vampire. If her ancestors and father had been keeping him in order to be used as a pawn for their own ends, then they must have some information on him somewhere…

After hours and hours of searching through the books of vampires in the library, she found herself within the dungeon once again, searching through diaries and old notes, which told of Alucard and his creation. The diaries and the notes that looked the oldest were written by her famous ancestor Abraham Van Helsing, while the recent ones were done by her father. She was able to gather plenty of information to use on Alucard that'll help keep him obedient and behaved… however it seemed too inhuman… she didn't really want to use the information. Even if he was a monster, her conscious wouldn't dare to use these 'seals' that van Helsing wrote of, which torments Alucard into submission. There was also one piece of information that struck her the most… the fact the he was Dracula…mutated to be used for Helsing's own ends. Alucard… Dracula spelled backwards… now it made sense. She looked at her watch… six O'clock… sundown… Alucard would be waking up by now. With that she tidied up the papers and diaries, putting them back to the way she found it, and hurried out of the dungeons.

Integra locked herself in her room, reading the book her father gave her as part of his will. Even though her father's funeral was planned for next week when Walter returned, his will demanded that Integra receive the book immediately after he died. The book… 'Dracula' by Bram Stoker… the unaltered version, which tells of Dracula's enslavement to the Helsing family instead of his death. Even though the note that came with the book said to read it for educational purposes, she couldn't help but be emersed within the words of Stoker's take on the true story… he was very poetic. She then noticed the shadows seeping in from the bottom of her door… Alucard. With that she hid the book under her bed and watched as he materialised back to his physical form. With all the knowledge she gained from today… she wasn't so afraid of him anymore. Alucard sat down on the bed beside her, and swiftly pulled the book from under the pillow. So he saw her hide it? He began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Integra then asked. "You star in it, you know…"

"A tale, only told by the words of a dead author," he replied, as her tossed the book aside. "Nothing can defeat an historical account from someone who was there, who can tell you the truth of the violence that happened that fateful night. Would you like to hear young master… how I cast death upon your great ancestor… how I controlled the shadows, which he would only see in his wildest nightmares… how I showered within his blood approaching his defeat…"

"And yet you were defeated by my ancestor, weren't you… Dracula?" Integra replied with a very cocky tone. "And now you work for me, a Helsing." Alucard just hissed at her comeback. "Now leave, and leave me to my rest." He pulled himself closer to her, hissing within her ears. It gave her the chills, however she still seemed rather confident.

"Sweet dreams then… my master," he hissed. "However I can assure you, your dreams will not be so sweet tonight…"

"If I have nightmares, I'll see to it that the horrid seals are placed upon you." He hissed again… so she found that out was well today. "Now leave." With that he disappeared. Well it seemed to be one for one now. With that she shut off the lamp and closed her eyes.

Integra soon opened her eyes to find herself resting her head on sand. What was this? She could hear oceanic sounds bringing music to her ears, and so sat up to find the ocean crashing and enveloping before her within the starry night. Was this a dream… it seemed so real? She could feel the sand under her feet, smell the ocean breeze, see the ocean, hear the ocean, and even taste the clean crisp air. As she watched the ocean continue to crash and envelop under the stars, she couldn't help but feel at peace.

The then realised that she wasn't alone, as she looked down the beach to see a boy about her age, stare at the ocean with a look of pain within his green eyes of broken innocence. He seemed kind of cute with his wavy ebony locks… curiosity got the better of her and so walked down the shore towards him. He didn't notice her approach, until she touched him on the shoulder giving him a scare. His green eyes became wide with fear… he seemed rather skittish…

"Hello there," she said with a smile. "Isn't it rather odd for a kid to be out on the beach at night? Where are you parents?"

"Well, I cannot see your parents… so what are you doing out here alone?" he asked in defence. This boy seemed rather tense.

"Touché… My name is Integra Fairbrook Wingates Helsing."

"Your family must be a rather prestigious family, for you to have so many names… However I wager that I am more important than you…" He was beginning to feel comfortable around Integra, as he began to smile.

"Well, I come from a noble family of knights!" Integra said with a cocky tone.

"I'm a prince," the boy replied with a small cocky smile. "I am Prince Vlad Dracul the third of Wallachia." Integra's smile dropped. Vlad Dracul? She began to remember all the things she learnt about Alucard today, and of the many names he had throughout his history… Dracula… Vlad Tepes, Vlad the Impaler, and then before for that Vlad Dracul. The boy thought Integra's gasp was because of his title… how wrong he was, as he laughed at her 'embarrassment'. He seemed so innocent. "Didn't I tell you?" So innocent… she began to blush… as a boy, Alucard was… cute.

She then noticed blood on the backside of his pants. "Umm… I do believe that you are bleeding." Vlad looked back to see the blood. He went to cover it with his hand, however they soon became bloody. He was skittish and afraid again… he looked like he was about to cry. With that, he ran into the water, and sat within the shallow waves, looking rather sad and afraid. "What's wrong?"

"I rather not speak of it," he softly replied, however loud enough for her to hear. "Please, do not force me to tell you."

He tried to hold back his tears. Integra took a step back and felt steel under her feet. She looked down… cuffs… and they look like that they have been forcefully removed. She was slowly piecing it together… and she did not like the conclusion she was coming to. It was actually beginning to make her sick. With that she went into the water, fighting through the waves to come and join him. Perhaps she could give him some company and comfort… it may not be much to ease his pain, however she had to so something. He told her to stay away, however she ignored his pleas. They then stood face-to-face within the cleansing water, Vlad with reserved eyes, and Integra with soft eyes of empathy.

"Do you come here often?" Integra then asked.

"…When I can…" he softly replied. "The water… it's like it's cleansing my body and soul. I like coming here… it peaceful here. This place is the most perfect example of the word 'freedom'."

"…Aren't you free?"

"Not really. I was traded to the king of Turkey as part of a deal between him and my father. Taken from my home and imprisoned within the walls of the castle… enduring much suffering… you have no idea what kind of suffering I endure… I might was well be a prisoner." Vlad began to cry.

"Why not run? You're free now… go home… be happy, Vladimir."

"Why? I run home, I'm defying my father for breaking the treaty. I'll be put back into my prison anyway… Miss Helsing… may I tell you a secret?" Integra nodded. Vlad then dried his eyes, his eyes now looking cold and venomous. In fact it reminded her of the eyes of his adult self… the monster she knows of Vlad to be known as Alucard. "One day I will be free. I will kill them all! When I finally spill the blood of my father and that pig of a Turkish king… I will be free… and then… I will begin freeing the rest of the world! I will show no mercy, as God has showed me none!"

Integra opened her eyes to find herself in her bed of the Helsing mansion. She sat up to see the morning sun seeping into her bedroom from the large fitted velvet curtains. It was just a dream… although… she felt that she gained something more from that dream… more information about Alucard, which nobody knows apart from him. Memories of a horrible childhood, which he now must carry for the rest of eternity… no wonder he became such a monster… he was already doomed, having monsters surround him as a boy. The blood, the low self-esteem… the encoded choice of words… he was… it made Integra sick even thinking about. She had to get up. It was time to make a stand and move on with her own life… and there was one man… no… one monster she wanted her help her do that. She had now put it upon herself, to see that Alucard and her work together.

Her eyes, now hardened with numbed emotions of the loss of family, betrayal from family, and the knowledge she had recently gained, she began to practice her shooting to keep her mind off the pain within her heart. She was a Helsing… her father wouldn't have wanted her to stay sad and afraid for the rest of her life, for that was not the Helsing way. She continued her practice until sundown, shooting the targets getting better and better. She then stopped to take a break. She still thought about the dream she had last night. Considering the information she was given, Alucard wouldn't have spilled his secrets to her so easily like that… something else happened there, something else wanted her to know that, but why? She better keep it to herself. It will save both her, and Alucard the trouble. Soon she noticed Alucard standing by the doorway of the shooting hall, all dressed in a black suit, red overcoat, red fedora hat, finishing off his Victorian-like ensemble with a red cravat.

"Not bad… young master," he said. "However you're not your father, yet."

"Then teach me, Alucard," Integra replied. Her reply caught Alucard off guard. He noticed her eyes… it was as though she had lost her innocence within a rage of anger and revenge. "Show me. Teach me how to be fearless like my father was. Show me how to be strong to lead this organization with an iron fist… Show me what it takes to gain your respect. I need you to work with me Alucard. I order you!"

Alucard smirked. "As you wish… master."


	4. 03 Twilight Door to other realms

**Chap. 03 – Twilight; door to other realms**

"Captain Bernadette, what's your position?" Integra asked through Pip's microphone head-set.

"We're in position, and waiting for your orders, sir," Pip replied, holding up his rifle. "Le boys are in position and rearing to go."

"Seras…"

"Ready, sir," Sera's replied, as she continued to aimed her Harkonnen down below nearby Integra.

"Remember, your job is to eliminate all the ghouls inside the church. Alucard has gone further inside to eliminate the vampire. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Integra sighed and took off her glasses. She pinched the bridge of her nose feeling the tension from her eyes, due to staring at the brightly lit surveillance screen for too long. This mission was taking all night… they were dealing with one serious freak, but nothing her and the organization couldn't handle. Sitting beside her in the troop transporter was Walter, who continued to survey as she looked away. And then there was Jon Valentine, who her and the organization kindly revived, as long as he worked for her permanently and not betray her trust. She thought that having more vampires in her arsenal would come as an advantage to a war that was soon coming. Luke Valentine was also now in the service of Hellsing, as Alucard kindly freed him from the hell of his soul when his hellhounds devoured him. Jon continued to sit back as he wondered his eyes around at all the surveillance gear within the troop transporter… not to mention the heavy artillery hung around the place.

"So… tell me again why I'm in here, bored outta my ass, and not out there within all the action?" Jon asked.

"You're our support, just in case we get caught in a pinch during this mission," Walter replied.

"While Luke is partnered with Alucard, about to wipe a weak ass vampire around the floor… this fuckin' sucks!"

"Oh, pipe down, Valentine," Integra said, as she put her glasses back on. "You and your brother follow my orders now, so suck it up! You are to remain here as our support. That's final!"

Alucard and Luke Valentine continued to wonder around within the dark, dank corridors below the church. What a perfect place for a freak to hide… although Luke would prefer somewhere clean, warm, tidy and sophisticated being the sophisticated man that he was. Alucard continued to follow his instincts, as he followed his senses drawing closer and closer to the freak's position. Luke was more reluctant to explore, thus helping Integra with her report. He searched through the rooms lacking behind Alucard, while the No-Life King marched to one goal… eliminating the enemy. Alucard then halted in his tracks.

"What is it?" Luke asked. He then began to hear gunfire from above them. "Looks like the party has begun up there. What about us?"

"The fun is yet to begin," Alucard replied. "We will join the festivities soon enough. It is getting close. And do me a favour… don't get too far behind, unless you're fine not joining me for the slaughter."

"Have your fun, Alucard. I believe I'll continue snooping around down here. I may find something valuable. I'll meet up with you back at the transporter."

"Suit yourself." With that Alucard disappeared into the darkness, leaving Luke alone within the darkness.

Pip continued to shoot from his AK-47 rifle, pumping bullet after silver bullet into enemy ghouls that have now come out of hiding. Like gun-totting cowboys, the Wild Geese continued to shot following their captain, cheering at the sound of the gunfire and exploding dead flesh from the ghouls. Seras told them to get down, as she sent in support with one of her Harkonnen shells. She fired creating a large explosion, and destroyed a handful of ghouls in the process. Integra watched from the heavily armed transporter, while Walter continued to survey the battle and Jon behind him cheering at the blood, gore, the rain of bullets and explosions. Integra lit up a cigar, while she sat in her chair watching the carnage calmly. It was nothing that she hadn't already seen before.

"Has Luke and Alucard made contact with the host yet?" Integra asked.

"Not yet mam," Walter replied. "Although I do believe that they are getting close."

Alucard shot down a door, seeing a pair of red eyes from within the mist his bullets acclimated upon explosion. He had found the host responsible for the large hoard of ghouls his comrades where presently destroying from above. This vampire must be rather old, considering the amount of servants he was able to make. Still… a freak was a freak, and within Alucard's eyes this vampire was not worthy, as he needed a hoard of dead maggots to do all his dirty work while he hid within the bowels of the old, abandoned, yet rather extravagant church. The vampire picked his accommodation well. Alucard finally silenced the vampire within the hail of silver bullets, turning it onto dust before it realised Alucard's attack. Another simple mission… he was beginning to get bored with these easy kills.

"The target has been silenced… my master," Alucard said through his headset.

"Well done, Alucard. The others have just finished killing the ghoul hoard. Our mission here is completed."

"Sir Integra, can you hear me?" Luke said through his headset. The headsets were linked to everyone wearing them, so whatever Luke was about to say was going to be transmitted to everyone.

"I hear you Valentine One, report."

"I have found something within the lower levels of the church. It looks rather… well… I really don't know what to say of this. You better get down here and see for yourself."

The Hellsing Organization all gathered within one of the rooms within the lover levels of the church. There, they couldn't help but awe at the most peculiar site they had ever seen before. Situating before them was a set of shadows, floating and twirling before them. What was it… a black hole? Was this the thing that kept the vampire down here for all this time… was he protecting this 'black hole'? Even Alucard didn't know what to think of it. This is quite the find indeed.

"Fuckin' freaky, man…" Jon then said.

"Well, I guess we can't just leave the damn thing…" Integra wondered. "If this were fall into the wrong hands… who knows what would happen…"

"Do you have any suggestions how to remove it, mam?" Walter asked. "I don't believe we can just pick it up with our hands… its looks as though our hands will just go through it. And if it is a black hole, won't we just get pulled in, anyhow?"

"What about that dish thing, placed under it?" Seras asked, pointing down at a large, beautifully crafted silver dish, which looked as though it was keeping the black hole contained. "It looks as though we can move that, along with the black hole within it…? It's floating within its perimeter…" With that, Integra ordered a couple of the Wild Geese to pick up the dish. They looked rather concerned with their orders, as they approached the dish, along with this black hole, for they were fearful that they may be pulled into it if they got too close. Soon they finally had the dish safely within their grasp, along with the floating shadows. Seras was right.

"Let's bring that back to the manor for investigation."

Out of all places within the manor, the Wild Geese had to place the black hole in her office. She stared at it from her desk, mesmerised by its cycle of twirling, enveloping within itself, then resetting itself to repeat the cycle once more. What was this thing? Walter was presently within the manor library researching through the many books, looking for the answer to what this thing was. Well, that vampire they killed thought of it to be important… important enough to stay within the bowels of the church to guard it day in and day out… did it think it was some kind of guardian to it or something? She got off her seat and approached the shadows analysing it with her hard blue beautiful eyes, while Alucard watched looking rather concerned.

"I wouldn't become too curious of it, if I were you…" Alucard warned. "Not until we know for certain what this thing is."

"I doubt we'll ever find anything on it…" Integra replied. "This looks like something out of our knowledge… I don't think even Iscariot will know of what this thing is. Is looks as though that it is not even of this world…"

"It could be a door to another world…" Alucard suggested.

"Want to find out?" She reached her hand for it, and the air around her hands beginning to ripple with a blue light.

Alucard pulled her back. "What has gotten into you? The Integra I know wouldn't have done something so brash without proper evidence."

"Since when did you become such a stick in the mud?"

"I am bound to you by magic and blood. It is my duty to keep you from harm… I'm merely carrying out that duty as your servant and bodyguard."

"Is that why you are still holding on to my waist, servant… let go."

Alucard smirked. "How do I know that you won't go near it again?"

"I give you my word… now let me go, you pervert!"

"I'm still not convinced…" After a while of fighting within his arms, Integra finally freed herself from Alucard's grasp. He just chuckled. Knocking soon startled them. The door opened to reveal Walter, Seras and Pip on the other side. "I can understand Walter presence, but what the hell are you two doing here?"

"They helped me research, sir," Walter replied. "We found something of use, however we're not sure if it really is useful."

"I'll take anything at this point. So what did you gather about this thing?"

The shadow continued to twirl within the corner of Integra's office, as Integra held a meeting with her head members of her organization, revealing what they had found for her. Walter found nothing in the library. Pip searched on the Internet to see if he could find anything online, but all he found was pages upon pages of black-hole-end-of-the-world conspiracies. Seras thought that she go back to the church to find anything there that may be useful. It seemed her police thinking came in handy for her, as she found diary entries from the vampire about the shadow and of his on going research. That earned her big golden stars from Integra… the meek, air headed Draculina was useful after all.

"According to the vampire, the shadow is called 'Twilight'," she began. "It is a door, leading to a world unlike our own. As a human, he went through it one day and stumbled upon a place called 'Hyrule'. This is where this particular 'Twilight' door took him. He asked around about the 'Twilight' from the locals and discovered that there are more out there, leading to new mysterious places. There is one in every world. He feared that if word got out about it, it would lead to disaster… so he turned himself into a vampire, so he could protect the door that connects our world to this 'Hyrule' country for the rest of eternity."

"And we happen to kill him for his noble intentions," Integra sighed. "Still… he was a vampire, and so had to be destroyed. The least we can do is protect this 'Twilight' for him in his place."

"According to his entries it's safe to walk into, as there is another door way connecting this world and Hyrule together. He could go back and forth without endangering himself. He cleverly hid that one too, insuring the safety of the 'Twilight' on the other side." Integra go up and approached it. "Are you going, sir?"

"I want to see this Hyrule," Integra replied. "I'm going."

"What about your meeting with Iscariot tomorrow, sir?" Walter asked.

"I assure you that I will be back to arrive in time."

"Should we go in armed, just in case?" Pip asked. Integra thought for a moment. That actually wasn't a bad idea.

"All of you gear up immediately. We're heading in, in thirty minutes."

As Pip loaded his guns, he ordered his Wild Geese to be on guard and protect the manor while he was gone. Seras headed up the stairs with her Harkonnen, the Harkonnen bullet container, and an ice bag full of medicinal blood packs for her and her master. Alucard waited in Integra's office loading his guns with silver bullets, and shovelling cases upon cases of extra bullets into his coat pockets just in case. Integra did the same, as Walter talked to Luke Valentine of his extra duties while the Hellsing heads were away. Since Luke would be the sanest person in the manor when they leave, he'll be in charge. He was to watch over the Wild Geese, make sure his brother Jon cleans the manor and doesn't run amuck, and he was to finish off Integra's paper work for her.

"I can assure that the requirements will be meet, Walter," Luke replied. "The paper work will be the simplest of them all. I have been helping Sir Integra with her paper work ever since I started here. I know them inside and out."

"Is that why Sir Integra has seemed so relaxed for the past few weeks?" Walter wondered. "You've been helping her with her work load, like some sort of receptionist? I wondered why she seemed more relaxed than usual…"

"I heard that Walter!" Integra snapped.

"Sorry, mam, but it's the truth." Integra just snuffed.

Seras walked in carrying her load. "Ready, sir."

Pip strolled in with his guns on his back and hands in his pockets. "Ready." Seras then shoved the ice bag into his hand. "Hey, mignonette… what's the deal?"

"Since you have spare hands… you carry the ice bag." Pip just moaned.

"Alright… are we all ready?" Integra asked. They were ready. "Let's go in."

They approached the Twilight. One by one they went into the darkness, with blue ripples beginning to radiate from their bodies as they went in. Luke watched as they all disappeared into the darkness. Only he and the Twilight remained in Integra's office.

"All right… I have some important work to do."


	5. 04 Two Iron Women

**Chap. 04 – Two Iron women**

Integra and her companions arrived through the Twilight portal on the other side. They saw themselves within a rather small chasm underground… it was rather beautiful… like a secret garden. In front of them, above a mound, they saw a beam of light blessing its warm rays into the small chasm. They approached it passing a small stream of water, which ran through the chasm. They stepped into the beam of light and their eyes became blinded within a white light. They soon began to feel a pulling coming from their stomachs… like they were being pulled up into something. They opened their eyes to see themselves within a long tunnel. Well, it was like Seras said… this vampire had to hide the other Twilight well, in order to ensure its safety. They proceeded forward.

They soon exited the tunnel, to see themselves within an empty hall of grey stone, the chequered floor reminding Integra of her chequered floor in her office. They noticed an empty alter situating in the middle of the empty hall that was lit with a small window from high above. They stepped onto it to stare down at a stone wedge, with what looked like something has been stabbed within it… a sword perhaps.

"Sword in the Stone…" Pip joked. Seras just slapped him on the back of the head. She then looked around… noticing that something was wrong.

"I don't see the entrance way from were we came out from," she said. She began to panic. "What if we can't go home…?" Alucard approached the side of the wall, which they exited from and put his hand through it.

"It's an invisible wall," Alucard said. "An illusion so where we came from stays hidden and the Twilight stays safe, I assume."

"How do we know it's just not you fazing through the wall, Alucard?" Integra asked. Good point… perhaps Alucard wasn't the best monster to demonstrate this kind of phenomena. Alucard called Pip over – or whom he loved to call 'French Pig' – to demonstrate to the others that humans could faze through it as well. Pip reached out his hand… and surprisingly put his fist through the wall. "All right… I'm convinced. Remember where we fazed through from so we can go back home without the disruption of trying to remember the location of the damned illusion."

"And call me French Pig again Alucard, and I'll start shooting silver bullets into your skull!" Pip threatened as he pointed the barrel of his AK-47 to Alucard's head, who just darkly chuckled with that infamous smirk of his.

"I'd like to see you try…" Alucard heckled. "Right after a rip your arms off… French Pig." Integra ordered them to knock it off so they could continue on. Even though they wouldn't admit it… but Pip and Alucard were like brothers; they could worked together one moment, then be total bastards to each other the next.

They soon exited the empty hall, to find themselves within another larger hall, however this one was darker than the other one. Little light beamed from the windows that were placed high on the walls opposite each other. This looked like some kind of temple… They noticed that they were standing on another alter, and so stepped down to examine this one. Three crystals spun their brilliance before them, one shining a beautiful emerald, one blazing an intense ruby, and the other sparking a cool sapphire. They tried to read the stone manuscript, however it was written in another language.

"This is… Hyrule right?" Seras wondered.

"Well, according to the vampires scripts, it is," Walter replied. "We are in another world Miss. Victoria… expect some weirdness and the unexpected."

"We should head outside and investigate," Integra ordered. With that they exited the temple, running over another symbol as they exited.

When they exited the church, they saw themselves standing before a destroyed town. They watched as the little embers burned throughout the city, tattered and burnt cloth danced through the breeze while the smell of ash and burning wood seeped into their noses. By the looks of the burnt destroyed houses, Integra could tell they were of medieval influence, as could Alucard. Being over five hundred years old and native to the medieval era, he could tell when a town was destroyed by political powers when he saw it. Too bad they arrived too late… with their guns they would have had the town saved in no time. By the looks of it this was the capital… it looked large and sophisticated enough. They headed inside the destroyed town, only to be surrounded by a hoard of look like to be ghouls. Their howls of sorrow and their screeches of pain filled their ears, as they all gathered towards the Hellsing group looking to feed of them.

"Shoot… now!"

With that, the Hellsing members began to exhaust their guns. They pumped bullet after bullet into the ghoul-like creatures hearing their rotting flesh squish upon impact, eventually rendering the undead immobile for good. Eventually with the help of military evolution they finally destroyed the hoard, watching their corpses lay lifeless on the ground. They had to get out of there, and so moved on towards the town exit. However their troubles didn't end there… before they could take in the beauty of Hyrule Field, they were faced against a pack of reanimated skeletons holding swords and shields.

"Well, this just keeps getting weirder…" Integra said. "Have you seen this before, Alucard?"

"Never in my five hundred years, master," Alucard replied. "But that doesn't mean that we cannot kill them! Give me the word master, and I'll crush through their bones."

"Let's kill them all!"

With that they raised their guns and began shooting, the force of their bullets smashing into their bones like glass. Their shields could do nothing for them, and their swords were too far to reach their flesh, as they continued to endure the silver bullets, screaming in agony over their breaking bones. These people were crazy… psycho even, as they smirked away continuing to defeat the enemy. However the one stranger who made them shiver in fear was the man dressed in red, as he recklessly ploughed through their numbers with a psychotic smile… ripping their bones in two with his bare hands. Who really were the monsters here? They were soon destroyed, as their broken and shattered bones were littered all over the place tainting the beautiful grass with their presence. Soon all the broken and shattered bones were engulfed within green flames. The Hellsing crew watched as the embers disappeared from site.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Integra wondered. "It is like this land is enduring some kind of war…"

"You're not entirely wrong…" They all looked around wondering where the beautiful, yet strong voice came from. Soon they spotted a dashingly beautiful woman sporting long blonde hair and strong, yet beautiful blue eyes. Was she related to Integra? Her extravagant dress was in tatters while she clutched onto a carved sword of brilliance. "I have never seen your faces around here before… who are you?" Before they could answer, the young woman charged towards them, and slashed a surviving Staflos into pieces, as it creped up upon the Hellsing crew. Its bones were soon engulfed within green flames and disappeared from site. That was fast! This woman must be a warrior… however for a warrior she was very well endowed. "It is not safe out here. I will take you to shelter. There you will tell me who you people are."

The Hellsing crew were taken to a nearby village known as Kakariko. It seemed to be overcrowded as many people sat within the village, treating wounds, building tents, giving out food to the many people who sat outside looking sad and broken, and their skin smeared with ash, bruises and blood. It must be where they have taken the surviving citizens from the destroyed town they saw. They were led to a house atop of a hill, where six others waited inside. The beautiful women offered them a seat and something to drink. From there, they began to talk business.

"I witnessed the way you battled against the Staflos," she began. "I was quite taken aback by your weapons. Never in my life have I seen those who could fire thunder from contraptions such as yours. You must show me how you handle such power… but first… who are you?"

"My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," Integra began. "I work for her majesty of England, protecting queen and country from the monsters that lurk within the darkness… the vampire in particular. We are the Hellsing organization, I the head and the others my men. The best men I have to offer. The girl is Seras Victoria. A vampire." Seras waved. "Walter, my butler and bodyguard." Walter bowed to the lady. "Pip Bernadette… captain of the Wild Geese… mercenaries I have hired for more support." Pip waved. "And then Alucard… the strongest of my agents. A vampire."

"I am Zelda," the lady replied. "Princess of Hyrule, and the seventh sage."

"Forgive me princess, but seventh sage to what exactly?"

"Allow me to explain…"

Integra and the others were taken by awe, as they listened to Zelda's tale of Hyrule and its creation. She decided to tell them everything, from the goddesses, to the sages and the temples, in order for the Hellsing crew to understand what they have gotten themselves into… which seemed fairly remarkable within the Hellsing member's minds. Zelda even began to tell of Link the Hero of Time, and his many triumphs over evil to bring peace and prosperity to Hyrule, as well as other countries he had journeyed to throughout his life. Twenty years old, and he had already seen the world. He sounded like a remarkable person, however as Zelda continued to tell of Link and his life, Integra noticed the sadness within the princess' eyes.

"But, your highness… if he was the one who saved this place, why does it seem to be in trouble again?" Seras asked. "We saw what happened when we came through… and those monsters… what's going on?" Zelda soon couldn't control her emotions, and so got up heading outside to hide her pain. "I say something wrong?"

"Please forgive her highness?" an older looking woman, said approaching them. She looked old, however she looked very tough and agile. She was Impa. "It may come as a shock to you, now that you know him as an remarkable man, however Link is the one responsible for all of this. For reasons unknown, he has undone everything that he had accomplished and turned Hyrule into the dark wasteland it was before when Ganondorf ruled. All that we know is that he is angry… very angry."

"So… all the curses he destroyed, all the good he did over that span… its now happening again?" Walter asked.

"Only we sages, and Link himself know that it is happening again, as you all now know of the story. Perhaps… he was sick of being ignored by the people he worked so hard to save… to be treated like nothing. He risked his life to save Hyrule, and not to be recognised for it… that would perhaps send me a rage as well."

"So he has undone all his work as revenge?"

"It would seem so. However, we are more at a disadvantage this time. We don't have the Hero of Time to save us… without the chosen one to wield the Master Sword, we have little chance of turning things back to the way they were."

"We have seen what you can do," a little green-haired girl said. "With your weapons you can take on an army. We may have a chance if you decide to help us… will you?"

It became silent… Integra now caught between her conscious duty as a knight and her duty as the leader of the Hellsing Organization. If she were to help, then what about her duties at home? There were still vampires out there that needed to be destroyed, not to mention a new shadow organization out there creating vampires, who are most likely responsible for the sudden increase of attacks… why did she have to come the this bloody place? But then again… why was she so gun-ho about it in the first place?

Alucard could sense her confliction. "Integra…" she looked up at him. "Perhaps before you make your decision, you should look at that broken woman outside. You may find… that the both of you are alike in many ways." Integra decided to take her servant's advice and got off her seat to head outside. A cigar was what she needed anyway.

She opened the door to see princess Zelda sitting on a ledge, looking down at the people below. They all had such strength and resilience… even through this hard and horrible time they still remained strong. She was a proud leader, and yet Integra could see that her heart was tearing in two, by the way she slouch her back as she sat allowing her lose hair to dance within the soft breeze, hiding the sadness within her eyes. Integra approached her and lit up a cigar. Connection number one: they were both leaders, one leader of a country and the other a leader of an organization.

She took out her cigar, blowing out smoke. "I admired the way you handled your sword a while ago," Integra began. Connection number two: the both could handle swords… they can fight and handle themselves. "You were trained well."

"Thank you for the praise," Zelda replied. "Alas, I am not a master yet. Link can handle a sword better than I ever could… he grew up with them after all. My nurse Impa taught me how to use a sword… she also doubles as my bodyguard. She is a Sheikah." Connection number three: they both had caretakers who doubled as highly trained bodyguards. "Please forgive me… I am much stronger than this… after all I am the leader of my people."

"This Link… do you love him?" It then fell silent. Integra sighed. "Forgive me for asking such a personal question… I shouldn't have said something so brash like that."

"Apology is not necessary," Zelda softly replied. "The truth is Sir Integra… I am rather uncertain of my feelings for him. He was my partner… my best friend… any yet he wanted something more… something that am not certain I could ever give him. I am caught between duty and my selfish emotions. I am the leader of this country… my heart belongs to this country… I never thought there was anything else my heart ever needed. Alas, when I think of him, my hearts sings even more… it makes me just want to abandon my responsibility so I can answer my selfish yearns. But I am more rational than that… I cannot abandon my people… they need me… and, whatever it takes I will save them from Link's wrath. That is my duty and privilege as the leader of Hyrule." Connection number four: they were both bound and dedicated to their respected roles… and also emotionally restrained by them.

That did it for Integra. "As touched by your words as I am… you will need help in your plight. I will extend my hand to help yours. The Hellsing Organization is at your service."

Zelda smiled. "I thank you, Sir Integra. With your people at our side, I know that we have a chance of saving Hyrule." Integra helped her up. "Now that we are allied together, please tell me more about your organization. As the princess of Hyrule, I believe I have never heard of it before."

The conversations continued, this time Integra telling of the Hellsing organization and of England. Hearing that they came from another world though the Twilight portal was rather astounding… they thought the Twilight went missing. Integra's responsibility sounded rather dangerous… dealing with monsters on a nightly basis must take its toll on one's psyche. Still the head of the organization seemed rather sane, as her eyes gleamed with pride while she talked about her organization, and her place as one of the Knights of the Round Table protecting queen and country from these monsters, who most people believed to be of occult folklore… and these vampire creatures sounded rather scary.

"We're not all scary…" Seras said. "I'm a vampire… do I look scary?"

"So you destroy vampires, as well as recruit them to work for you?" A well built tanned redhead asked. She was Nabooru. "Isn't that rather hypocritical?"

"Think of it as a paradox," Integra replied. "Humans make poor vampire hunters; they a weak, mortal, corruptible in body, mind and soul. When dealing with monsters… vampires especially… it takes another, more powerful vampire to deal with them. Alucard and Seras work for me, and I can assure they have never strayed from their duty as Hellsing members. We also just recruited a couple of other vampires who also prove useful on our mission from God. And they will serve you well here as well."

"So, what are our obligations here?" Walter asked. "How do we go about saving your world?"

"Because Link has undone all his heroic deeds, the temples are once again riddled with the curses," Zelda replied. "The temples confine concentrated energy, which helps to maintain the health of Hyrule. These curses are presently tainting them with their dark energy. If the temples are sick, so is Hyrule… allowing monsters to roam freely around the land."

"And where is this coward Link within all this?" Alucard asked.

"Link has embezzled the castle, and made it his own lair. That is why even though I am the princess I am taking shelter here. He is watching Hyrule die, while we toil around trying to save it."

"Well, you will toil no more," Integra said. "And as of now, we will move operations to the Helsing manor. Not only will it provide a safe haven for all of you to retreat to but it will be also protected from prying eyes of the enemy. They don't know Hellsing exists."

"What about my people?" Zelda asked. "I cannot just leave them unprotected…"

"I will send some of my men to protect them. I have this all figured out. We should leave now before he suspects anything. Plus I have a meeting tomorrow that I must attend."


	6. 05 Clash between Kings

**Chap. 05 – The No-Life King and the King of Chaos**

Integra waited patiently, as Zelda and the other sages, gathered their belongings together for the move from Impa's house, to the Helsing manor. Integra took this time to analyse her new comrades…

Saria, a little girl whose childhood innocence was still present within her blue innovent eyes. She look weak, however Integra could tell that she possessed a strong will.

Darunia, and tanned being of moving rock and built like bricks… the Sage of Fire. His purple eyes burned with passion, and he seemed to possess a loyal character.

Princess Ruto, half fish half human creature, and looked rather agile… the Sage of Water. For her kind she must be quite the looking female.

Impa… an aging Sheikah warrior and Zelda's nurse… the Sage of Shadow. She looked very strong… if Walter and her went one-on-one, there's no telling who would win.

Nabooru, a Middle Eastern looking maiden with long ruby hair and exotic eyes of gold… the Sage of Spirit. She must also be a warrior, for she looked very agile and strong… and very cunning.

And then Zelda, the princess of Hyrule and the Sage of the Triforce. An iron maiden like Integra, with an aching heart, however she remained strong and brave and she was experienced with a sword. She may give Integra a run for her money.

Zelda did the same, as she continued to clean the blade of the Master Sword. The Master Sword, which she quickly confiscated from the Temple of Time before Link could take it for himself and use it for his own ends. Darkness may fill his heart now, however he was still the Chosen One to hold the Master Sword as the Hero of Time, and so he'd still be able to use it. Zelda will never allow the Master Sword to be used so indecently. She examined the Hellsing crew.

Officer Seras Victoria, the blue eyed blonde bombshell… a vampire. Her character seemed rather kind and carefree, considering the monster she was now.

Captain Pip Bernadette, the mercenary with a long brown haired plate wrapped around like a scarf, with green suspicious looking eyes that made him look rather shifty. However that cocky smile revealed the carefree, down to earth guy that he was.

Walter C. Donez, butler to the Helsing family and a rather skilled and accomplished vampire hunter. His green experienced eyes radiated hint of uncertainty about his character, however he seemed like a loyal adversary while he smiled around Integra, who he saw like a daughter.

And then Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Helsing, descendent of the famous vampire hunter van Helsing and leader of the Hellsing Organization… an iron woman, who hides her femineity within her business suit and blue beautiful, yet hardened eyes. Yet, her femineity flowed like her long blonde platinum hair, which glittered within the sun.

There was one more of the Hellsing crew… a man, who every time Zelda saw sent chills down her spine. She watched as he sat there in his sophisticated black suit, the red cravat, red long over coat, red fedora hat, brown heavy riding boots, and his red eyes hidden behind red tinted shades. Alucard, Integra's best Hellsing agent… a vampire. Unlike Seras he never even tried to hide his fang filled smirk, as he watched the others gather their belongings for the move, sitting rather comfortably in his seat.

Alucard's red dark eyes shifted to spot her looking at him. She immediately turned away and continued to sharpen the Master Sword. The master vampire got up and headed over to the princess, who tried to ignore the fact that he was approaching. Soon she had no choice but to notice his presence, as he stood above her, looking down with that ugly smirk. Integra painted him to be some kind of hero for her organization, however this man was no Link… in fact he seemed to be the complete opposite.

"Tell me more about this Link fellow, your highness," Alucard said. "I want to know what kind of man he was before… before he became the cowardly dog that he is now." His deep voice was so enticing, yet she couldn't help but feel the chills down her spine at the darkness from within his deep smooth tone.

"He was a remarkable man," Zelda began. "He was kind, caring, charming, and considerate to all those around him. He was very understanding and was strong, in body mind and soul. He was the perfect example for the meaning of 'hero'… but…" She dropped her eyes to the wooden floor in regret. "Like everyone else, he was imperfect. Like all of us… our emotions can get the better of us. At times, I cannot help but to think that all of this my fault… I should have listened more."

"You're an idiot," Alucard boldly stated. Zelda stared up at him looking rather shocked. What did he say? "It was his choice to take this path, not yours. It was his choice to allow his emotions to get the better of him, not you. He chose to remain silent, to never voice his feelings for you and for what he believed that he deserved. A true hero sacrifices his life, never asking for anything in return. He became weak your highness… nothing but a dog." Zelda looked back down at the floor again. "Still…" She looked up at him again. "For a dog, he definitely sounds like a brave dog… more of a man than a cowardly dog. I look forward to meeting him… and showing him of the monster I can be. I'll either make him a man again, or prove to you of the dog I think of him to be now." He chuckled darkly, leaving Zelda rather horrified. What does this vampire plan to do with Link?

"Are you all ready?" Integra's voice of authority snapped her out from her thoughts. Everyone was ready. "Then, let's move out."

They exited the village and marched across Hyrule Field. As they made the small journey from the town, back to the ruined gates of the capital, Integra couldn't help but think of how enticing they must look to the enemy, as they travelled in a group, all huddled together and crossing over into dangerous territory. The clouds began to gather and darken, as they marched closer and closer towards the gates. Thunder began to boom from the sky, and lightning began to crash down… Impa began to feel uneasy, warning the others to be alert. Soon, a handful of Staflos appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them, closing in on them with their shields held high and swords ready to strike. They were about to attack the surrounding hoard, until they heard the sound of horse hooves galloping towards them.

They looked beyond the Staflos perimeter to see a figure dressed in black speeding up towards them coming from the wreckage of the capital. Zelda gasped as she looked upon the young man dressed in black. She warned that it was him, and with that the Hellsing Organization aimed their guns at the approaching enemy. Link soon arrived and stared down at her group, his once kind and welcoming blue eyes now glaring down upon them with cruelness and hate. He noticed the dwindling of Staflos numbers and so ventured out to investigate. Who were these new people, who were pointing mysterious objects at him?

"New allies, princess?" Link asked, with a dark smirk at could easily compete with Alucard. "No matter how many allies you make, the one man you need in order to save this wretched land no longer exists. Without the Hero of Time, you have nothing. Without me to wield that cursed sword… this place will die."

"Please Link, this has gone on for long enough," Zelda said. "You have proven yourself to us of your importance. Please end this nightmare…"

"Proven of my importance? It seems that you are missing the point princess… yes, what I want is recognition, however also I want something more… something only you can give me."

"How can I give you something that I am uncertain that it truly exists?" Zelda asked. "How can I give you my heart without the fear of only imprisoning myself to you? If I am to give you my heart, I am to give it without obligation. I give you my heart now, and I'll only be chaining myself to you, and to my duty as the leader of Hyrule… to save it. I don't know if I truly do love you."

"No… I finally understand," Link slowly replied, his venomous eyes piercing a psychological hole within Zelda's heart. "If you are uncertain that you love me, then you will never truly love me… you never have and you never will. You have just sealed our fates princess… yours, mine, and everyone else in this forsaken land. If I cannot have what I want, then no one will. I will burn this country to the ground, and I do not care if I live to see it burn. As long as you're dead then my heart will finally be at peace."

He withdrew his sword and raised the blade above Zelda. He was about to cut her head off until the bullets of Integra's gun shattered the blade into pieces, rendering the sword useless. This left Link gasping with awe… what the hell was that? Thunder, controlled from within a weapon? Integra was now in front of Zelda protecting her, her icy glare burning holes into Link's mind. Who was this woman? He also noticed the others who also pointed their thunder wielding weapons at him also. Other weapons at can shoot thunder… who were these people?

"You have no business here," Integra said. "Now let us through, or we will fight our way through… and our way of fighting will leave you near death." Link stared at Integra, slowly cocking his head to the side, showing his developing madness… and then smirked at the knight. Integra never moved her eyes away from him, as he approached on his dark horse.

"And who are you, to threaten me in such a manner?" Link asked her. Integra then placed the barrel of her gun on Link's forehead. What was she doing?

"I pull this trigger on my weapon, and you die in an instant."

"Is that so, thunder witch?" Thunder witch? That must have something to do with the firing of her gun earlier… how the flash of the bullet was like a sound of thunder, and how the way the bullet shattered the blade with lighting speed. How creative… "You're the one surrounded by a hoard of monsters…"

"The monsters, which my own monster is destroying now?" The sounds of shattering bones caught their attention.

Link looked up to see a man dressed in red, ripping his Staflos hoard with his own bare hands. Taking on Staflos', one of the most feared and powerful monsters in Hyrule with his own bare hands… this man must be insane! Link noticed the man's fang-filled smile snarling in enjoyment, his eyes red as blood, as he crushed the bones of the Staflos and ripped them to shreds. In a matter of time the Staflos were defeated, their remains engulfed by green flames and disappearing from site. Link approached this man on his horse, and stared into his red mad eyes. Was this a man… or a monster?

"So, you're the one responsible for all this mess?" Alucard hissed, still enjoying himself after ripping apart Link's bony solders. "Link… the once great Hero of Time… now deduced to a dog, controlled by his emotions."

"How dare you call me a dog, you feral monster!" Link replied, his eyes burning with anger. Integra just watched with a smirk.

"Then come at me… fight me… cut through my flesh with that template sword! I want to see what you can do… you dog." With that, Link jumped down and pulled out another sword he had on him – since Integra blew apart the last one. With a war cry he began to slash through Alucard's flesh. Zelda and her friends looked on with horror, while the Hellsing crew just watched on with a smirk, as Link cut away at Alucard's flesh, who just smirked at his efforts. Soon Alucard was nothing but pierces of flesh and cloth, spilling blood onto the grass. With that Link returned his sword to its holder on his back smiling in content. He just killed Alucard… that was all Zelda and her comrades could think, as they stared at Link with horror.

Integra snickered "Is that all?"

Link looked back at her, seeing her smirking contently. What did she mean 'is that all'? Alucard is ripped to shreds… all in pieces littered on the ground. Soon they all could hear faint laughing echoing around them. Link looked down to see Alucard's mouth smiling. He enjoyed that… being slaughtered and the severe pain? Soon it opened laughing giving Link a scare. What the hell was going on? The sounds of a squeaking hoard suddenly filled their ears. They looked above to see a hoard of black bats flying towards them. They surrounded Alucard's remains, which began to move towards the centre of the flying bats that spiralled around the remains. Link was as pale as a ghost, as he witnessed something that should be in nightmares play out before him in reality. What was this… this… thing?

"I'm afraid it will take more than your sword tricks to kill him," Integra continued. "You may be the finest of swordsmen in this land, and have killed countless and countless of monsters before, but even you cannot withstand the centuries of Helsing's occult knowledge, that have produced this achievement. Link, meet the Hellsing organization's crown glory… a monster like you have never seen… the vampire, Alucard!" Link continued to watch on in horror, as a newly regenerated Alucard absorbed the bats into his new body. Alucard laughed with pride, as Link mustered up all his courage to attack the beast once more. He was able to cut one of Alucard's arms, which only regenerated back as soon as Link looked back. He stared at Alucard's psychotic smile… this monster was enjoying this. "So, what will you do now, Link?" Who had Zelda gotten herself involved with? What was he currently fighting? He needed to get out of there and think of a plan to beat this monster. He raised a Deku Nut and threw it on the ground, producing a quick flash of light. They were blinded for a second. When they regained their vision they noticed Link was gone, along with that black horse he rode on.

"It looks as though we have taken the victory today," Impa said. "Link has fled. That Alucard is something else isn't he, princess?"

"Yes… he is a monster… a monster beyond compression… and perhaps our only hope."

"Are you all right, Alucard?" Integra asked, as she lit up a cigar. She put it in her mouth and began to puff out smoke.

"Yes," Alucard replied. "It has been a while since I have been decapitated like that… and now we have meet Link. He wasn't the dog I thought of him to be after all… to have charged so boldly towards a monster like me."

"Now that we have shown our power to the enemy, it will be a couple of days before he attacks again. This will give us time to organise ourselves and prepare for our next attack, not to mention deal with our own problems back home."

"I cannot wait for the chaos to begin."

"I bet. Now let us be on our way home." She looked to princess Zelda, who looked rather reserved. "Let's get her out of here."

They were now back at the Helsing manor. Pip couldn't wait to tell his men about his adventure through Hyrule, as they all had a drink in the manor bar. The others were also introduced to the rest of the organization as well, as Saria played darts with a Wild Geese, Darunia had a laugh with a few other Wild Geese at the bar, Ruto played poker, with a few others, Nabooru was being chatted up by Jon, and Impa was having a nice chat with Walter behind the bar. He was also showing her how to make a drink. It seemed that the Hyrule crew where settling in quite well. Seras wasn't around, for she wanted to take a rest in her coffin/ Zelda decided to take a stroll around the manor. It wasn't as big as her home Hyrule Castle, however it looked more sophisticated and extravagant than her home. It was amazing.

"Your highness…" Zelda turned back to see Luke Valentine. "I am Luke Valentine. I have been instructed by Sir Integra to take you to your room. You must be tired from all the excitement today."

"Yes… thank you, Mr. Valentine. May I ask where Sir Integra is?"

"She is in her office at the moment, caught up in some business. It is best not disturb her now."

Integra's office was quiet and peaceful, as Integra and Alucard occupied the large space together. Luke had finished all the paperwork for Integra, and so she was able to relax for the rest of the night, allowing her and Alucard to have their nightly glass of wine together with no troubles. A glass of red wine was poured into a wine glass for Integra. Alucard then poured a glass of wine for himself. Integra then took out a dagger from her top draw and pinched the tip of her finger breaking skin. Blood trickled from her finger, which she then levelled above Alucard's wine glass. Alucard watched in anticipation as her blood dripped into his red wine.

"I believe you deserve it," Integra then said. "It was quite entertaining to see that fool quiver before you."

"I'm glad you found it quite entertaining, Integra," Alucard replied. After allowing enough blood to drip into her glass to keep Alucard satisfied, she pulled her finger back, quickly covered it with a tissue and picked up her glass. They toast their glasses before taking a drink. "So, what do you think… does she love him?"

"To be quite honest, I'm really not sure. Is it really our business to know?"

"A little curiosity never hurt any one…" They took another drink. "I believe that she does."

"And what makes you certain of that, Alucard?"

"Her eyes. The way she stares at him so contently, her eyes mesmerised by his own. She does not feel fear… only sorrow. She looks afraid, however, the truth is that she is unsure of her next move… for her heart or for her country?"

"If she is like me as you say, then she will do what is right by her country, as I do what is right for this organization."

"She can love and lead at the same time…"

"However with love comes the fear of losing that love. As a leader, it is pain that she doesn't need."

"And yet, it can make her so compassionate towards her duty as a leader… to do what it takes to protect that love. The knowing that there is someone there to catch her when she falls. You can only be independent for so long… before you begin to feel the need to be held by someone… to be protected by someone other than yourself." He put down his wine glass and took her hand that was tightening the tissue, which was now slightly stained with blood. He took the tissue out her hand and brought her still bleeding finger to his lips.

"Don't push it, Alucard," Integra warned.

"But it is such a waste." With that he licked the tip of her finger. She just watched as he continued to treat her wound, enjoying her rich blood as he did so. Usually when he did this, she would punish him by throwing her silver astray at him or shoot him with a silver bullet… but she couldn't get what he just said out of her mind… _"You can only be independent for so long… before you begin to feel the need to be held by someone… to be protected by someone other than yourself"…_

"…Just don't bite, Alucard."

Integra was now in bed trying to get some rest, however all she could do was stare at the ceiling of her beautiful bedroom full of antique furniture, past down from generation to generation of Helsing's. The moonlight blessed her room with a dim silver glow, as the stars glimmered within the indigo sky. Integra found it hard to take comfort within her silk sheets of her large pine bed as Zelda's voice revolved within her mind. How she and Zelda were alike in many ways… it frightened her. _"I am caught between duty and my selfish emotions. I am the leader of this country… my heart belongs to this country… I never thought there was anything else my heart ever needed. Alas, when I think of him, my hearts sings even more… it makes me just want to abandon my responsibility so I can answer my selfish yearns. But I am more rational than that… I cannot abandon my people… they need me… and, whatever it takes I will save them from Link's wrath. That is my duty and privilege as the leader of Hyrule."_

"I cannot abandon my organization… it needs me… and what ever it takes I will destroy the freaks of the night. That is my duty and privilege as the leader of the Hellsing Organization. But… am I abandoning my selfish emotions for the organization? What do I really want?"


	7. 06 Unlikely Alliance with 'Saints'

**Chap. 06 – Unlikely alliance with 'saints'**

"What time is it Walter?" Integra asked, her voice echoing through the halls of the museum. Out of all the places in England, Iscariot wanted to meet here.

"It's just past three, mam," Walter replied.

Integra sighed. "They arranged this meeting and still managed to be late… do you think it's a trap?"

"I doubt it… to don't think Iscariot are bold enough to stage a daylight attack. Especially out in public, right in the heart of enemy territory." Integra just sighed again. She then began to hear a familiar voice… a voice that made her cringe every time she heard it. That bloody Italian pig… Enrico Maxwell, head of the Vatican thirteenth division, the Iscariot Organization. They basically do the same thing her organization does, and because of that both their originations have fought over turf for over a century. Enrico Maxell… his arrogance was a long as his white ponytail.

"Oh, dear…" he began, approaching her. "So sorry to keep you waiting---"

"That's close enough!" Integra snapped. Enrico halted in his tracks. "What business does the Vatican have here, and why send the Iscariot's, the dirtiest for their dirty little secrets?"

"How unfortunate… it appears that our reputation has preceded us," Enrico began, as he took of his glasses, revealing his true malicious intent within his phoney eyes. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Enrico Maxwell, I am the head of the Iscariot Organization… it is a honour to meet you." She knew damn well who he was; he just loved to repeat his title again and again… proud to be in the prestigious position he was in. Egoistic maniac.

"I really don't care who you are," she replied. "Just tell me what you want."

"There is no need for such a harsh tone… we didn't come all the way to England just to pick a fight with you Sir Integra---"

"I don't believe you! You have done nothing but show contempt for our treaties! The latest incident with Anderson in Northern Ireland was inexcusable. He killed two of my best men in Badrick… I barely managed to escape with my head still attached! And you have the goal---"

"Will you shut up!" Enrico demanded, as he crushed his glasses with his hands, showing dominion over this meeting.

"How dare you?!"

"You expect us to do as you please… two men… if we had slaughtered two million of your protestant scum, I would not had shed a tear. I'm under direct orders from his Holiness… otherwise I would not bother with you filthy creatures! So just shut up and pay attention you miserable English sow!"

"A sow?" Alucard soon fazed through the wall. He was hiding within the darkness the entire time, waiting for the perfect moment to give the fools from Iscariot a scare. Integra would never go to a meeting with Iscariot, without her best support in toe; these people would love nothing less than to see the Hellsing Organization crushed, and the easiest way to do that was to kill its head. Their actions were unpredictable… with Alucard was by her side, Integra never had to fret over Iscariot's next move. "Nothing like Iscariot to inspire the fear of God… such fearsome insults," Alucard continued. "Two thousand years of your inane prattle… truly, nothing ever seems to change."

"The great vampire Alucard," Enrico said with a smirk. "The Helsing family's pet creature, I don't believe I have ever seen you in person before… it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well… and now I must say goodbye." He slowly pulled his treasured altered combat pistol the 'Jackal', and aimed it at Enrico. "You call my master a sow, and you expect me to let you live? I'm afraid that I just going to have to put a bullet in you… you foolish little man."

"Oh, how so very terrifying… how is a man expected to deal, with men who put a gun in his face? I believe you agree that turn about is fair play…" Enrico's smile then smirked devilishly. "So why don't we make this fight more interesting? ANDERSON!!!"

Out from the distance down the hall, stood a tall, well built man, who radiated nothing but vengeance. 'The Paladin'… Iscariot's strongest agent… Father Alexander Anderson. Alucard had run into his dangerous character before, and enjoyed every minute of their one-on-one confrontation, which involved blades, bullets, and severed limbs. He considered this man to be his most recent rival… a man worthy enough of his respect. Anderson soon withdrew one of the many long blessed blades in which he always carried, along with a claw he decided to bring along for more enjoyment.

"Ask of me, and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance," Father Anderson began, in his deep Irish voice. "And for thine possession, the ends of the earth. Thou shall break them with the rod of iron, thou shalt dash them in pieces, like a porters Bessel." This was then Enrico realised that Anderson was on a holy rant, and when he began a holy rant, he could not be stopped. "Be wise now there for thee kings… be ye modest, ye judges of the earth… serve the lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the sun lest he be angry, and ye perish in the way, though his wrath be kindled but a little---"

"Anderson, stop!" Enrico ordered, however Anderson did not respond. Alucard began to darkly chuckle, as he stepped forth before an enraged Anderson.

"This will be over with one swing of my sword. Iscariot does not shirk when the enemy presents itself!" Soon Anderson and Alucard were facing off, Alucard with his guns aimed at the priest, and Anderson with his blessed blades, ready for attack.

Alucard laughed. "Neither of us could ever back down in from an enemy," he hissed. "C'mon then Judas priest!"

Anderson just laughed. "You won't be so lucky this time, vampire!" The two heads ordered them to stop, however it seemed they were ignoring their orders. This did not look good.

Soon Seras stepped in to save the day, as she masqueraded around the museum as an out-going tour guide, leading elderly Japanese tourists around the hall… and through Alucard and Anderson's war path. It became quite tense as Seras slowly led the elderly through, in hopes to allow her master and the priest to wind down from the heat of the moment… also spoiling it. Her strategy worked, as Alucard retreated into the shadows, and Anderson heading back outside. Well that was a close one… a few more seconds and a public place would have become a war zone. Thank the lord for Walter and Seras' quick thinking.

"It seems we both have to contend with some rather difficult subordinates," Integra then said. "Well… are you done, pig?"

"Oh, yes… I am quite done," Enrico replied sheepishly. "Now that the violence is out of the way… perhaps you would like to join me in the café garden?"

The knight just smiled. "Well, after you then." With that they headed outside, leaving Walter, Father Renaldo (Enrico's escort), and Seras to recover from a potential disaster.

"Well done!" Walter praised Seras, giving her the thumbs up.

"Thank you!"

In the café garden, Integra and Enrico got down to business. The reason why he came to England was because he possessed some information, which Integra would find rather useful in her investigation of this 'shadow organization' that was out there distributing artificial vampires, and causing her organization grief. He had all the information she needed to finally put the pieces together… and all she needed to do was say 'please' to receive the top secret information Iscariot had on 'Millennium'. Millennium was a Nazi organization left over from the Second World War… the Order of the Third Reich. Their speciality was recruiting the undead to conduct their assignments. It seemed after fifty years of obscurity, Millennium had finally risen from the shadows to begin a new campaign, creating vampires to use at their disposal… but what sort of campaign?

With that piece of business dealt with, Integra could finally move on to another matter that she wanted Enrico's aid in. It wasn't like her to ask help from such an enemy, or ask help from anyone for that matter… the fact of the matter was the issues she was now involved with concerning Hyrule was beginning to put pressure on her. It was time to call upon a favour from an old friend. She reached into her blouse pocket and pulled out a small trinket… an old toy pocket watch, which still ticked away. Enrico gasped; he hadn't seen that in a long time.

"Do you remember the time in the sand box, when we were children?" Integra began. "We even knew back then of the opposite sides we were destined to be on."

We made a promise to each other that day, while our superiors talked of peace between our organizations, which we both knew wouldn't last in the end," Enrico replied. "A promise of innocent friendship… a promise to help each other when in need, no matter how dire the relationship between our organizations were… to put our differences aside for the better of all. I never told you this before… but you… Teggy, were the only person I truly called a friend… and still do till this day."

"I need your help Enrico, on a another, more personal matter." She placed the toy pocket watch down on the table. Enrico picked it up and put in his pocket… indication that he would answer her plea.

"How can I be of service, Teggy?"

"You may come out now, your highness." Zelda, who was watching from the sheltered tables, soon got up and approached them. Enrico awed at Zelda's beauty, his eyes examining her strong womanly physic from head to toe. Wearing one of Integra's casual dresses fit for a modern day princess – dresses, which Integra never wears – Zelda sat down at the table. "I introduce to you princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"Hyrule? I never heard of such a nation."

"You better order another round of espressos Enrico, for we have much to discuss."

Seras, Walter and Father Renaldo, continued to watch the talk between Integra, Enrico and Zelda. They wondered why it was taking so long, and so decided to take a look outside to see what was going on. In order for Enrico to understand the situation, he had to be told of everything… Hyrule's creation, the Hero of Time, and the current situation of Hyrule… he was even briefed on the Twilight, which was being used as a portal between this world and Hyrule. Not only did Integra have this newly discovered Millennium to deal with, but also Hyrule. She really needed her and Enrico's organizations to work together on these matters… it was the only way to try and stay head against Millennium and Link.

"My, my, you have definitely put yourself into a pinch, Teggy," Enrico said. "I'm glad you told me of this… I as well agree we need to work together on this. You have my full support… we'll share the responsibilities of Millennium, and also the crisis in Hyrule. We'll show these upstarts who they are dealing with, a?"

Integra smirked. "I knew you would say as such," she replied. "So how would like to go about this?"

"For starters, I will send a few of my agents into Hyrule to support your men, who are currently protecting her highness' people in that village you spoke of before. I'll leave the decisions up to you after that."

"I thank you, bishop Maxwell," Zelda replied.

"No need to thank me your highness… this is what we do for a living. So when do we begin our advances against Millennium and this Link heretic?"

"After my people get back from Brazil, concerning the Millennium group. You say that they retreated to South America for half a century, so they must have left something behind that may prove useful to us. As we speak, two of my people are guarding the village in Hyrule, awaiting orders for our next move there. Will you be able to send that support you spoke of as soon as possible?"

"You have my word, Sir Teggy."


	8. 07 Chaos within Rio & Kakariko

**Chap. 07 – Chaos within Rio & Kakariko**

Kakariko Village was still buzzing with activity as the villagers tried to accommodate for the homeless and in-need from the destroyed castle town. Voices filled the streets telling stories of survival and escape. The smell of food cooking filled their noses making everyone hungry. Jon yawned in boredom as he sat under the large tree just before the buildings of the village, holding on to his guns tightly hoping for some action soon. Luke leaned by the tree enjoying the tranquillity and the buzz of the village. Something about the medieval vibe just seemed so simplistic to him. These people will never have to worry about life post the industrial age… the chaos that is the twenty-first century.

"I wonder if Big Red's gotten some action in Rio yet…" Jon wondered, Big Red referring to Alucard. "If I'm not mistaken, a whole lot of shit's gonna go down very soon, there and hopefully here. How did we get stuck with all this fairytale shit?"

"Does it really matter now, Jon?" Luke replied. "We're here now, and we have involved ourselves too deep within all this to get out of it now. Besides, don't you enjoy the beautiful view Hyrule has to offer?"

"I really don't give two fucks about that sort of shit! I just hope this Link joker hurries his ass up and throws some of his fuckin' goons at us soon."

"I don't think you'll have to wait for much longer. Can you see it in the distance?" Jon squinted his eyes, using his long distance vampiric sight to notice a large hoard of Staflos marching towards the village. "It looks like they're about five minutes away."

"All right! Time for some monster ass kickin'!" Jon jumped by and armed his guns. "Let's get this mother fucker started!"

As Jon and Luke waited to an all out assault by Staflos in Hyrule, Alucard had already gotten right into the slaughter within the hotel of Rio de Janeiro. By orders from his master he was to kill, crush, and burn his enemies leaving nothing but bloody stains within his wake, and that's exactly what he was doing. The solders kept on coming to hopefully kill the psychotic No-Life King… the No-Life King now within his element as he killed, and killed and killed while heading down the hotel and into the lobby. And from there he killed, killed, and killed again. The walls were painted with blood, the floors littered with pools of blood and severed limbs of the unfortunate Rio S.W.A.T. team… the stench of death like an therapeutic aroma within Alucard's nostrils. The hotel had become a violent slaughterhouse with all the ghastly slaughter conducted by on man… no… one monster.

Innocent onlookers, reporters and cameramen, riot officers armed with riot shields and guns, and police officials waited outside in the distance for any more activity from the hotel. All they could hear was nothing but silence, as they waited for the 'terrorists' to come out dead and under arrest. Instead, what they received for their patience was a demonstration in impalement as six bodies of S.W.A.T. solders were thrown out from the doors of the hotel and landing on top of six flag posts, their impaled corpses sliding down the poles above the spectators, who quivered with fear. It was like watching a nightmare lived out before them.

Soon Alucard emerged from the doors, looking very malicious and evil. He began to laugh being over excited from all the fun he just had in the hotel, as a hoard of black bats emerged from his ever-growing shadow. Most of the citizens fled in fear… this man… this man was a monster! However, the riot squad, the police officials, and some reporters stayed behind, allowing their fear not to get the better of them. Soon a lone man, dressed in a brown suit, long brown coat and wearing a brown hat emerged from the crowd. He marched towards Alucard… was this lone hero going to face off against this red clothed, black haired demon? The No-Life King stared into the brave strangers devilish eyes of gold.

"Oh, my, you really shouldn't play with your food," the stranger said, and he rubbed his greying beard. "You certainly do live up to your reputation. My name is Tublaican Alhambra Mr. Alucard… but some people have taken to calling me, the 'Dandy Man'."

"Fascinating…" Alucard replied sarcastically, as he stepped down. "Did these poor souls belong to you?"

"Oh, you're speaking of those unfortunate men up there… their superiors were fools, so they allowed their men to end up in such a state. Truly amazing of what some people would do under the promise of… immortality." He slowly reached into his coat and slowly brought out a lone card.

Alucard snickered. "Taking advantage of idiots… we both know that there is no such thing as immortality."

"No need to be cruel, they still served their purpose. After all, how many of your holy ammunitions rounds, do you have now, Mr. Alucard?"

"You're starting to bore me, so let's cut to the chase. What are you here for?" Soon a whole deck of cards fell from 'Dandy Man's' sleeves and spiralled around him. It was like he as controlling them. Well this was rather interesting…

"I'm here to take your _unlife_ Mr. Alucard. Millennium as given me the task of bringing you in… well… at least a sample of you, anyway." He then cast the deck of magic cards towards Alucard, which exploded on impact. The smoke cleared revealing Alucard still standing with just cut to his face.

Alucard snickered. "I get it…" he said. "There's absolutely no reasoning with you people, which leaves me with no choice but to keep killing until there are none of you left standing." He then smirked. "Didn't your master learn anything from the first time I decimated them?"

Soon a one-on-on battle raged between Alucard and Alhambra. They continued to fight one another, with no concern for the innocent lives around them, as they severed heads and blew up bystanders into oblivion, as they tried to trap and damage one another. Another formable fighter Alucard thought… this era was turning out to be a rather interesting and exciting time in his eternal life. Alhambra tried to trap him once more within his deck of cards, however Alucard was able to evade his attack jumping up high with his vampiric strength, and defying the laws of gravity as he landed on the side of the wall of the hotel. He then hurried up to the roof. The No-Life King… running?

"Oh, no you don't!" Alhambra said jumping up. He landed on the side of the wall and began to walk up to the roof. "Alucard, the vampire, you are so disappointing!"

Jon was having the time of his life, as he allowed his Falkens Son guns to continue pumping out bullets, shattering the bones of the Staflos. It was clear that the trigger-happy Valentine brother was letting out some much-needed steam. Luke continued to fire his M1 Short as he charged towards the monstrous hoard. He then took out his treasured magic knife and with his vampiric speed, began slicing apart the skeleton heads, the knife glowing a strong orange as it sliced through the Staflos' skulls. All the villagers could think as they all hid away from the violence, was that these two were just a pair of brave crazy fools who continued to dwindle the Staflos hoard. Jon laughed away as he continued to kill, while Luke maintained an elegant demeanour as he killed… however he couldn't help but smirk in amusement.

"Bring in the mother fuckin' death by Konami, baby!" he cheered. "Keep comin' you bony fuckers! The more I slay, the more I play! I am so fuckin' hard right now!"

Alucard and Alhambra continued their confrontation up on the hotel roof. Alucard now had Alhambra sweating bullets, now that Alucard's Cromwell restrictions were now reduced to level one. It was like Alhambra was fighting against a nightmare, as he watched the bloodhounds of Baskerville dance within Alucard's shadow. Soon Alucard took a grasp of Alhambra's arm and smashed his leg in with his foot, making the poor Dandy Man scream in agony.

"I want to hear it pig…" Alucard hissed. "So… SQUEAL!!!" Alucard raised his arm, preparing it to pierce his tipped fingers through Alhambra's heart, however Alhambra's wasn't going allow the No-Life king victory so easily. He raised a card, which collided with Alucard's hands. A battle between power raged, however Alucard was soon the victor as his tipped fingers sliced through the card and through Alhambra's arm. The 'Dandy Man' screamed out in agony, however his screams were silenced as Alucard grasped his mouth. "That's checkmate Tublaican Alhambra!" He pulled Alhambra's limp body towards him, their eyes now meeting face-to-face. Alucard giggled. "Now… it's time we focused on the business at hand. I am obliged to give you a thorough interrogation, so you're going to tell me everything you know. Well… your blood will."

Alucard opened his mouth and chomped onto Alhambra's flesh, slowly drinking his blood attaining every memory Alhambra harboured… including the memories of Millennium. Alhambra was soon engulfed by blue flames… the same thing that happened to Jon after he failed his assignment of destroying the Hellsing Organization those weeks ago; it was a trigger Millennium used to rid of agents that were defeated or detained by the enemy… pre-determined suicide. Alucard laughed as he stood within the remains of Alhambra… he put up a good fight, but in the end was like all the others… nothing but a dog. Soon Pip came in with an escape helicopter he hijacked. They had to get out of there now.

Jon and Luke were finally finished with the Staflos hoard. They stood above the shattered bones like a couple of heroes with their guns slanged over their shoulders, content with their efforts. Soon their scattered bones were engulfed by green embers, which eventually disappeared taking the Staflos remains with it. Jon took out a cigar and lit it up. Luke sighed at a job well done as Jon took a drag and blew out the rich smoke.

"Is that… one of Sir Integra's cigars?" Luke asked.

"So what if it is?" Jon replied. "She won't realise one of them's gone missin'…. have you seen how many of these fuckers she keep around… she gotta fuckin' draw full of them, man!"

"Just be grateful she's not around to hear that…"

"I take it you're Hellsing's new agents?" They looked to the entrance of Kakariko Village to see two women, one dressed in nun attire and the other who's tall and lanky figure fitted rather well in priest robes. They approached the brother vampires. "We have been sent from the Iscariot Organization to help you defend this village, and any other matters you may encounter."

"Since when was Hellsing in 'bed' with the Catholics?" Jon wondered.

"Shut up, you vampiric vermin!" the priestess ordered, her heavy voice riddled with a German tone. "We may have been ordered to work together, but that doesn't mean we have to be friends. When this job is finished we'll see to it that you both are crucified." The nun looked rather fearful, as the strong priestess took charge. "I am Hienkel, and this is my partner Yumiko."

"Hi… nice to meet you," Yumiko softly greeted, as she pushed up her glasses, which framed her innocent eyes.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Luke replied. "I am Luke Valentine. And this is my brother, Jon."

"Yo."

"So, may you do us the pleasure of filling us in on the situation?"

A lone man dressed in shades of blue, opened the large wooden doors of a black tall tower, which situated in top of a hill looking down at the destroyed capital in the distance. Because Link had somehow turned back time to when Ganondorf reigned supreme, the glorious and righteous Hyrule Castle had once again been replaced by Ganon's Tower. However it wasn't Ganondorf, the King of Evil who took residence here, for he was still floating within the Evil Realm… Link hadn't gone that far. A new dark king resided here… a king the people have dubbed the King of Chaos… a king who wishes chaos and death upon his people… the people he once saved, however they not know that. They do not know of Link as the Hero of Time… they never had… all they knew of Link to be the King of Chaos.

The man dressed in blue continued his stroll up the tower. He climbed the last set of steps to Link's lair, his ruby eyes full of pain, squinting as he began to feel his legs strain from climbing for so long. His long indigo hair flowed behind him as he entered his king's lair. There he saw Link, outside on the balcony staring down at the land, his eyes full of spite. How he hated this land now… all he wished for it now was total destruction. The pale young man approached Link, who turned back noticing his presence. He was beginning to wonder when Vaati would return.

"What of the Staflos that I sent to Kakariko?" Link asked.

"They were destroyed by two thunder wielders," Vaati replied. "They were expecting an attack."

"I see… we are dealing with some rather tactical specialists."

"Before I took my leave, watching from the shadows, I noticed that two new female thunder wielders have allied with the males thunder wielders. They are dangerous people my lord… the male dressed in black rather enjoyed his onslaught."

"And what of the one they call 'Alucard'… was he present?"

"No my lord, in fact, I have not seen him since your encounter with him."

"I see. Why don't go and have some fun?"

Vaati smirked. "It will be my pleasure, my lord."


	9. 08 Truth about the connected worlds

**Chap. 08 – The truth about the connected worlds**

"Their methods and desires, are ingrate in my memory… my master."

"Well done, Alucard. Her majesty herself has called for a gathering of the Round Table." Alucard had finally contacted Integra after the chaos of Rio de Janeiro. It was a confrontation, which Integra wanted to evade wholeheartedly, however when Millennium decides to attack and use innocent, ignorant men as their protective pawns, she really had no choice but to answer. She knew that an all out slaughter was what they wanted, however she cannot look back on that now… she must move forward and prepare for her meeting with the Queen of England.

"Really? The Queen?" Alucard wondered, his deep voice echoing through Integra's ear from the phone.

"Return at once to make your report. Do not keep her waiting"

"I'm on my way. Integra… did you enjoy the thrill of declaring war?" Integra lightly gasped at Alucard's out-of-line words. "Did you feel your blood rush?" he hissed. "The warmth of hell's fire as you ordered the slaughter?!"

"Don't speak to me, you monster!" Integra snapped back. "Now return immediately!" She slammed the phone down. "Damnit!" There was no doubt in her mind that Alucard would be laughing right now… that little outburst would had amused him so. She took a few seconds to clam down and catch her breath. Walter decided to leave the office to make some tea for the just infuriated Integra, while Zelda just continued to stand by the window, watching Integra calm down. For just a servant, Alucard really got on Integra's nerves. Why does she let his taunting get to her so much?

"Sir Integra…" Zelda began. "Are you… are you blushing?" What did she say? Integra looked at her reflection in the small mirror on her large pine desk. She was rather pink in the cheeks than usual. Was she really blushing or just feeling flustered after Alucard's stunt?

"I'm going to wash my face," Integra then said. "You prepare for the Queen as well."

Integra, the Knights of the Round Table, Enrico representing Iscariot, Zelda and the sages all waited patiently for the return of Alucard, Pip and Seras. Anderson should have given them the release paper for the private jet hours ago, and so they should be here by now. The Queen waited on her throne patiently over looking the softly spoken meeting before her, as she waited for her black solder of England to walk through the doors. Ever since she was a teenage girl, she always had an interest with Alucard the first she met him… and always thought that he deserved more. However, it seemed that Integra was taking care of England's black solder rather well… even treating him better than her father did. Soon the doors swung open to reveal the No-Life King, his fledging, and the captain of the Wild Geese.

"We have returned to you, my master," Alucard greeted.

"Well executed, my servant," Integra replied. "The Queen awaits you… remove your glasses." Alucard did so and began to walk over to the Queen. Everyone stared at Alucard, intimated by his strong dark presence… under control or not, working for Hellsing or against it… a vampire was still a vampire. A couple of the Queen's body guards – for some stupid reason – went to block Alucard's path, only to be tossed aside like rag dolls. He stepped up to the alter, and was face-to-face with the Queen herself, his smirk not so twisted as he looked down at her, and she up at him.

"It's been a long time, vampire," she greeted. "Come closer… let me look at you." He kneeled before her, their eyes now levelled with one other. She reached out her aging hands and softly placed them on Alucard's cold colourless face. Feeling her touch made him sigh in ease. "Fifty years, and you haven't aged a day, Alucard. Unfortunately, time's march has not has been as kind to me… can you believe how quickly I became an old woman?"

"I still see the same spirited young girl that I met fifty year ago, your majesty," Alucard replied. "In fact, to my eyes, time has made you even more beautiful… your highness." The Queen smirked; still the same smooth talker he was fifty years ago.

"Proceed with your report, vampire."

Alucard continued to talk about Millennium and of their goals. They were nothing but a bunch of warmongering old men, looking to create chaos and destruction. They have no goal… well, no goal that they knew of. Millennium… the Last Battalion… solders forgotten over time, now wanting to make their existence heard. Soon a messenger, a boy named Schrodinger who came with a message from the major himself, interrupted their meeting. Soon battles of heated words were exchanged between the Hellsing Organization, the Iscariot, the Knights of the Round Table and Millennium. Finally, over the intercom the boy brought with him, the major voiced his reason for staring a new World War, his words as encoded as they sounded.

"My true enemy is England…" the Major continued. "The Helsing's, or really that man laughing in the back corner." The room fell silent, except for the booming laugher of Alucard, which echoed throughout the halls.

"A declaration of war…" Alucard hissed, finally calming down from his laughter. "Excellent! I cannot wait to destroy you again!"

"No matter what you do, we will never give up," the major replied, his voice crackling over the pixelated screen. "We will repeat this ridiculous scenario as many times as we need to."

"Alucard, Seras… kill him," Integra ordered. With that Alucard shot the messenger boy in the head in a matter of seconds, spraying his blood, brains, and what was left of his head all over the floor.

"Fine… shoot the messenger, if this is what you come to," the major sighed. "Auvidasen, my fraulien. I forward to meeting you, across the battlefield." With that Seras destroyed the intercom with a rifle. Everyone was left at a gasp when they noticed that the corpse of the dead boy had disappeared, along with his splattered remains.

"Alucard, Sir Helsing," Integra stood up from her seat, standing at attention before the Queen. Alucard just smirked. "Destroy them… you have your orders. Now let us attend to the other matter at hand. According to Sir Integra, you are princess Zelda, am I correct?"

"Yes, your highness," Zelda replied.

"You have the floor child."

Zelda began to speak, repeating herself about Hyrule's creation, the Hero of Time and the current troubles plaguing Hyrule, for the Queen and the Knights of the Round Table. Zelda then began to go into deeper depth on the matter of Twilight. Not only does Twilight connect two worlds together, it also works as a mirror, this world reflecting Hyrule's current state and Hyrule reflecting this world's current state. Both worlds work with one another… if one world was in peril, so was the other. She even went so far to say that this world's recent troubles with his Millennium Organization might have something to do with the troubles in her home world, and vis versa.

"Time is involved with both of our current troubles," Zelda continued. "Millennium… an organization, which disappeared over fifty years ago, only to remerge once again to rage an unjust war. Link… an ignored hero, who has turned back time on Hyrule's events to repeat the crisis during the rise of the Hero of Time, and the Evil King's reign. They may sound that they differ immensely, however it does not change the fact that these situations are happening in unison. Hyrule's current peril is reflecting this world's current peril. Both events are happening at the same time, and with the same goal… to inflict chaos."

"This is more dire than I imagined," Integra then said. "I wish Luke never found the damn Twilight. Your highness, what if we just took care of one of our predicaments? If we just dealt with Link and return Hyrule to the way it was, will that work in getting rid of Millennium as well?"

"To a certain extent, yes… however, you'd be a fool to only rely on one success, and ignore the other issue. What would happen to your people, if you put all your efforts in our plight and disregarded Millennium here? Many will die… you may experience destruction that you may never recover from. You need to deal with the issue here as well, if we are to keep the destruction as limited as possible."

"So you're saying, that we have our work cut out for us, either way we look at it?" Enrico asked.

"Yes. However, now that our worlds know each other, and we know of our reflecting matters, we can both work together in solving them as quickly as we can."

"You have a point there."

"So, what is the plan, then?" Sir Islands asked.

"The Hellsing Organization and Iscariot already have people stationed in Hyrule, taking care of the people in the village in our absence," Integra replied. "That's all we can do, until we can come up with a way of organising ourselves here and Hyrule. The main problem there is the curses within the temples, so how will we go about breaking these curses, as well as deal with Millennium, and Link as well?"

"Iscariot is already taking measures to go head-to-head with Millennium when the time comes," Enrico said. "We should be able to deal with those Nazi bastards, while the Hellsing Organization deals with the temples in Hyrule, as well and this Link heretic and what he has planned."

Soon a royal messenger burst through the doors looking for Sir Penwood, the knight behind weapons development for the British military. He had an urgent message of the British Naval battleship, The H.M.S. 'Eagle', being hijacked by Millennium. This was one more complication the newly allied forces of the royal hall did not need. They needed to think of a plan and fast. Maybe, while they deal with this hijacking, a group of agents can try cracking a curse in one of the temples.

"Princess Zelda, how do we appropriately go about defeating temple curses?" Integra then asked. "In what order to we need to crack them?"

"There are five temples that you need to clean, "Zelda replied. "The first one in the Forest Temple located within the Forest Meadow deep within the Lost Woods."

"And, what would be our best line of defence in effectively defeating the Forest Temple curse?"

"Some one who can attack from a distance," Zelda replied. "Someone who can catch magic attacks and effectively throw them back at the enemy."

Integra smirked. "Walter, I'll be sending you in to defeat the first curse."

Walter smirked back. "As you wish mam," Walter replied.

"Now, Sir Penwood, let us go to your headquarters and discuss this matter of yours. And Walter, before you leave, I would like you to settle a new agent in."

"Of course, Sir Integra."

Alhambra slowly opened his eyes, to see to a stone ceiling above him. Where was he? Was he alive? He slowly sat up from a rather luxurious bed and examined himself. Well… he could feel his clothes, see the dungeon room before him, hear the hallow howls of the emptiness of the stone room, smell the stench of death putrefying his senses, and taste the crisps chill of the room on his tongue. He was alive… but how? All he could remember was his blood being drained from Alucard and then being burnt to ashes by Millennium triggering the self-destruct mechanism they planted within his body. He could feel the presence of another around him. He looked to his side to see Walter looking down at him with a light smirk.

"Welcome, Mr. Tublaican Alhambra," Walter greeted. "My name is Walter, butler to the Helsing family, and an active agent of the Hellsing Organization."

"Hellsing Organization… what on earth am I doing here?" Alhambra wondered.

"We revived you, Mr. Alhambra. Alucard mercifully extracted what he feed from you, so we could revive you… so you can work for our own ends. Millennium still believes that you're dead, their self destruct mechanism no longer planted inside you. You will be working for us from now on Mr. Alhambra, as payment for our uncharacteristic mercy. And for your first assignment you will be partnered up with me. I do hope you have those magic cards handy."

Alhambra smirked. "I suppose this could prove to be interesting…"

"I must say, you are taking this rather well. Well, Luke Valentine was no trouble at all either… Jon however… we had to sedate him a couple of times before he accepted it."

"The Valentine brothers… they're alive and working for you?"

"And have proven to be one the best decisions we've made. Well, let's get a move on. We have work to do."

Integra stood around within an aircraft hangar watching aircraft engineers work like busy little bees, getting Alucard's aircraft ready for the planned assault on the captured naval battleship 'Eagle' now called 'Addler' by the Nazis, who have embezzled it. She lit up a cigar to ease her anxiety, as an engineer continued to paint the Hellsing logo on the side of the jet. It seemed that all has been in utter chaos ever since she stepped foot into that Hyrule place… she wondered if Walter had already started in the Forest Temple as she puffed out smoke. Alucard soon approached her, waiting for his aircraft to be completed.

"I know for certain that Walter will be having the time of his life by now," Alucard said. Integra just smirked. Yes… under that gentlemen-like demeanour, Walter possessed a demonic need for blood and destruction. Angel of Death indeed. "And soon I will be joining him, as I slaughter every single freak on that ship."

"I can trust you to be thorough when it comes to such things, can't I Alucard?" Integra replied. She continued to watch the engineer's work, the sounds of clashing tools and loud voices deafening her ears.

"I am a monster Integra… give me the order and I will slaughter our enemies, rip their limbs apart, grind their bones to dust, drink their blood dry… I will do all this for you. I am a monster and I will do what needs to be done." He approached closer to her, his cold breath running down her neck. He was doing it again… getting too close for her liking. She put on her emotionless face, showing no fear towards her manipulative pet. "So… does that turn you on… my master?" She just scowled, however something about his touch just made her feel comfortable, to be dangerously close to him as she was.

"…Yes…"

"There's no denying it Integra, I know that… wait… what?"

"I said yes. That turns me on." She turned around to she Alucard looking rather shocked by her answer… he was not expecting that! His look of vulnerability made her laugh, for this was something she rarely saw… Alucard looking dumbfounded… classic! "You are my monster Alucard, and I am your master. You kill on my command… slaughter our enemies and rip them to shreds my command… and you do it in a way that I rather enjoy." She then smirked. "You have corrupted me Alucard… I'm just a cold a killer as you are." Alucard then smirked and pulled her closer. She didn't mind to be within his embrace… after all… her words before gave him an opening to do this without being punished within good reason. Her and her big mouth… but his reaction before was worth it!

"How about a kiss for your dark knight, before I kill for you?" he purred. "My iron lady… it is only traditional that a maiden kisses her knight before he leaves to defend her honour…"

"A kiss from an iron maiden has to be earned, Alucard," she replied.

"I look forward to it… my master."


	10. 09 Death lurking the Forest Temple

**Chap. 09 – The Angel of Death and the Phantom of Chaos**

As Walter and Alhambra ventured through the Lost Woods, Walter filled the new Hellsing agent in on the situation. It seemed as though the Hellsing Organization had its hand full. They followed little Saria deep into the forest; since she was a Kokori and the Sage of the Forest, she knew the Lost Woods like the back of her hand. Soon they arrived at the Forest Meadow, where they were greeted by large, bulky pug-faced monsters that were guarding the maze leading to the temple. Walter and Alhambra spared no time killing them, Walter with his deadly long silver wires, and Alhambra slicing off their heads with his magic cards continuing their way through the winding maze. They finally ventured out and went up the steps to be confronted by an even larger pug-faced monster holding a large spiked hammer. Together, Walter and Alhambra attacked slicing off its head. Its neck spilled a pool of blood onto the grass, before the large corpse of the monster disappeared within blue flames.

"Amazing," Saria awed. "You both were able to kill the entire Moblin hoard, and within record time! Link was never that quick at destroying them, however then again he was more tactical. You just went in with no regard to your lives."

"Have you ever heard that you must enjoy life, Miss Saria?" Walter asked with a smirk.

They continued up another stairway to find themselves within the presence of a glorious piece of stone architecture, which was slowly crumbing due to it age. The Forest Temple. The stairs to access the high standing temple might as well been just pile of dust, as it laid in pieces on the green grass. With that Walter cast his silver strings at a nearby tree and pulled himself up to the temple entrance way. Alhambra, being a vampire, just used his vampiric agility to jump up and land by Walter.

"You not just have the curse to worry about, as you will also have to deal with the other monsters that reside within the temple. Due to the dark presence of the curse, many dangerous beings have moved into the temple, calling it their new home."

"Well, we'll just have to evict them now, won't we?" Walter replied with a smirk. "You have nothing to threat young one, I promise that this will be over in a matter of hours… perhaps even less."

"I wish you luck, gentlemen," Saria replied.

Blood was just what the doctor ordered, and Jon slammed down his medical blood packet, as he sat back on the large tree. He was feeling rather famished after all that fun he had yesterday, and so was rather thankful when Walter came by with more supplies… along with the new Hellsing recruit. It was quite the shock to Jon and Luke when they saw Alhambra with Walter, still the more the merrier, especially when playing war games like the ones they were currently playing. Hienkel watched, her stomach turning as Jon slammed down another packet of medicinal blood.

"Disgusting," she shivered. "You fucking monster."

Jon paused in drinking his blood. "Well, that kind of language won't do for a religious fruit like you, now won't it, you Iscariot fuck?!"

"Watch your mouth you dirty fiend," Hienkel said, as she drew her gun and jammed it on Jon's forehead… who just giggled. This bitch was fun to tease!

"Now let's have none of that," Luke said. "If we are to work together, we need to keep it together amongst ourselves. We have an important job to do here, and that's to protect the people from anymore danger."

"He maybe a vampire, but he's right, Heinkel," Yumiko said. "Please… try and control yourself… for the people…"

Heinkel just scowled as she put away her gun. "Duncof,"

"What did you just call me, bitch?"

"Jon, I said enough!" Luke then noticed a lone figure approaching the entrance of the village. This man dressed in shades of blue looked rather suspicious, as he read the dark intentions within the man's ruby eyes. "I do believe we have company." With that they readied their guns for combat. Vaati raised his hand and began to conjure a small gust of wind. It soon turned into a tornado, which he maintained to control from his palm, the strong gust of wind blowing his long beautiful hair out of place. What was this guy… a sorcerer or something? Vaati then cast it upon one of the safe houses, destroying it. This resulted in mass panic among the citizens, who all began to scream as they fled for shelter.

"Oh, no… he didn't?" Jon gasped. "Fucker! This our town… you fuck with it and you fuck with us!" Jon aimed his weapons at Vaati Prepare for a world of hurt ya blue fuck!"

"Let's just see what you thunder wielders are truly capable of," Vaati said, with a smirk.

As the Kakariko guardians prepared to defend the village, Walter and Alhambra were having a ball within the Forest Temple. No one said that they'd be puzzles as well to complete and keys to collect to open new rooms, still it made the experience that more interesting. They have finally reached the room where the green poe Amy, had challenged them to a puzzle game. Walter and Alhambra worked together to complete the puzzle in a matter of moments, forcing Amy to come out of hiding from that taunting portrait of hers. They had discovered from fighting the other two poes, that attacking from the distance was the most effective strategy to defeat them, and so Walter and Alhambra repeatedly attacked poe Amy with their silver wires and magic cards. She was defeated in a matter of seconds.

"Right then, let's move on," Walter said. "According to the map, the bosses lair is below us. Three of those four coloured flames should have returned to remerge the elevator… leaving one more poe we need to face before we go down."

"Perhaps it is waiting for our arrival on the other side of that door over there?"

"I doubt it; that door leads to the central room where the elevator is. However we have been up, down and throughout this entire temple, and no sign of the poe with the purple flame. Perhaps your right… shall we go?" With that they went through the door, leading to the central room. There they saw the purple poe weeping down below… perhaps weeping for her defeated sisters. "Well, well, what do we have here?" The poe spotted them and instantly charged for the attack, creating duplicates of itself to surround the temple dwellers. Walter and Alhambra prepared themselves for the confrontation.

Vaati continued to face off with the members of the Iscariot and the Hellsing Organizations. This blue shaded individual proved to be their toughest adversary yet, as he used his sorcery to keep the gun wielders on their toes. Vaati's eyes were quick enough to dodge the speed of the bullets, as he used his power over the winds to throw them off their feet. They continued to shoot, yet Vaati continued to dodge, replying to their bullets with a series of tornado attacks and blue energy balls. Luke, deciding that his gun was not working decided to switch to his magic knife. With his vampiric speed, he charged towards Vaati. He may have been fast, but he wasn't fast enough to completely dodge out of the way, the result of having his arm being cut.

"Oh, no fucking way?!" Jon yelled. "He managed to survive big bro's knife… who in the hell is this fucker?!"

Hienkel reloaded. "Who cares… just keep shooting!" she replied. "He cannot come near us while where throwing bullets at him!" With that they continued to shoot.

Walter and Alhambra defeated the purple poe in no time at all. Having already rode the elevator, they were now on the lowest floor of the temple, where the bosses' lair resided. After pushing the large stone slabs around the room, revealing hidden rooms with switches, to open other hidden rooms, they finally pressed on the switch, which opened the corridor to the boss' lair. With that they moved the a slab once more to twist the room back to the way it was when they arrived and walked down the hall to finally stand above the locked door to the bosses lair.

"Mr. Alhambra, you have the key… you may do the honours…" Alhambra reached into his brown coat and pulled out a gold jewelled key. This one must fit in this lock; it's big enough… also matching gold to gold. With that Alhambra put in the key and turned it. Suddenly the lock and chains disintegrated and the door opened. Without hesitation, they went in.

It was dark… a green dim light made the room feel eerie, dangerous… just how Walter liked his environment when he goes in for the kill. They climbed up the steps and noticed the large portraits on the walls circulating the circular room. It looked as though they were in some kind of nostalgic gallery, as they stared around at the duplicate portraits of a black withering forest and a black shadow of a castle painted in the distance on a cold winter's night. A large clank soon got their attention… they turned to the entrance to see that it was barred. They were trapped. Walter smirked… the show was about to begin.

A neighing of a horse made them turn round to see Link within his all dark glory, staring down at them with a smirk that could rival Alucard's. Link giggled darkly, as his face began to burn with green fire. It soon disintegrated to reveal a mask covering his face… a mask that seemed to look like a demon's skull with large horns. He then rode his horse into midair and landed in one of the paintings speeding away from site. He could ride into the paintings… was he running?

"Walter! Look out!" out from another painting Link emerged, and with his staff rained lighting upon them, which scattered around the floor. Walter jumped just in time. Alhambra tried to get him with one of his magic cards before the masked Link jumped back into the painting… but was too slow.

"Oh, I see… a phantom," Walter smirked. "Alhambra, watch the paintings on your side and I will watch mine. Tell me if he comes, and we'll tag team an attack while he is emerging."

"Walter, he's coming!" With that they both tagged teamed on the emerging Phantom Link. The phantom was caught within Walter silver wires, allowing one of Alhambra's magic cards to make contact. He was thrown off his horse, landing on the ground entwined within Walters wires. Alhambra then blew the black horse to bits.

"I highly recommend pissing yourself…" Walter began, as he approached the phantom with a psychotic smile. He then pulled on the sharp wires, making the phantom roar out in agony as they cut his flesh. "Followed by a course of preying to your impotent gods."

Vaati soon had the Valentine brothers and the Iscariot sisters almost at defeat. They put up a rather strong fight, however in the end, he was the strongest. Not even their thunder-spitting weapons could harm him. It was time to finish this fight, the first to be sent to the afterlife… the Japanese sister, who coward for most of the time. She will now pay for that coward-ness being his first victim. He conjured a blue energy ball and threw it at her. It exploded on contact. All her comrades could hear were her screams from within the smoke.

"Yumiko!" Heinkel couldn't believe it… he preyed upon the weak and helpless first, not to mention Yumiko was her partner. She held up her guns to him. "You will pay for that, heretic!" Then, from within the smoke, a silent giggle began to chill their ears at the menacing sound. Heinkel smirked… she awake!

"Kill… kill… kill… KILL!!!"

Out from the smoke, Yumiko charged with her samurai sword held tight, charging towards Vaati. She was still alive? Something was more different about her than before… her innocent eyes were now filled with bloodlust and hate, her once whimpering lips now transformed into a sadistic smile. Her speed even increased, as she left Vaati with a severed arm while she dashed through her charge. He screamed out in agony, as blood poured from his severed arm. How could he be so careless? He was too mesmerized by Yumiko's sudden change in personality… it was like an alter ego had just awakened. He let his defences down for a second… only a split second!

"Ya, like that, ya wizard fuck?!" Yumiko asked. Her vocabulary has even descended down to Jon's level. "Can't cast your devil magic no more, can ya? Let's sever the other one just in case!" With that she sliced Vaati's other arm off as well. His screams were so loud, that the heavens perhaps heard. He was loosing too much blood… he would die in at this rate. The last thing he saw before his vision blurred were the others smirking at his demise. Who were these people… they were all psycho! He fell to his knees, his tired and regretful red eyes glassing over… it was like he was asking for forgiveness for his sins, as he looked up bracing for death.

"Yumie… finish him off… amen." With that Yumie sliced off Vaati's head, and that was the end of that. "In case you boys were wondering, Yumiko possesses an alter ego, much more malicious than her original self. Meet Yumie."

"I like her better then Yumiko!" Jon replied. "Way to fuck up bluey, bitch! You deserve gold stars for that!"

"Heinkel, can we kill these vampire scum now?" Yumie hissed. Heinkel just shook her head.

Walter soon delivered the final blows on Phantom Link, his body now severed into pieces by his silver wires. Walter pulled his wires back and sighed at a job well done. Today was just what he needed to let off some built up steam. Alhambra also proved to be quite the partner in dealing with this temple as well… it was quite fun for the both of them, however they may reframe from killing for a while after today's slaughter buffet… it was enough killing to satisfy them for the rest of the week. Phantom Link's remains became engulfed by a golden embers… well that was a colour that they've haven't seen before…

"_I must applaud you both on your skills…_" began a voice that echoed throughout the room. _"However I will assure you gentlemen, that I will be far more difficult to defeat than my double-ganger puppet."_ So it was Link talking to them… but where? _"You have defeated one curse… well done… however rest assure that it will not become any simpler from here on in… take it from someone who has already done all this before. I look forward to be further entertained by you fools, as you try to stop the inevitable. Oh, and inform Alucard that I have a surprise for him… he will receive it soon enough."_ The burning golden embers soon disappeared, along with the sliced up remains of Phantom Link.

"This Link sounds rather full of himself, doesn't he?" Alhambra then said. Soon a ray of light caught their attention, as the blue light spiralled around at the end of the room. "I take it that's the way out?"

"I assume so. Let's go. Oh, and one more thing… welcome to the Hellsing Organization, Mr. Tublaican Alhambra."

"I look forward to working with you."

She opened her blue opal eyes, to see herself looking up at a stone ceiling. Was this a dream? She sat up, her long dark hair following her as she looked around the room… it was all a blur. Her glasses… where were her glasses? She felt around, until she felt what she thought to be frames on the bedside table. There they were… she put her glasses on, the bottom of her frames resting over the freckles on he cheeks. She was in a bedroom with stonewalls and sitting on a rather luxurious bed. She tried to remember what happened… that's right… she was being vampircally 'raped' by 'Samiel' (Alucard), and then he fed on her blood dry… so why was she alive? She then felt a cold breath beat down on her neck, sending shivers down her spine, and a deep hiss that would bring her nightmares for many nights to come.

"Pleasant dreams… Rip… van… Wrinkle…?" the deep voice hissed. It sounded familiar. Oh god… it wasn't him was it? She slowly turned around and screamed in horror as the stared into the mad ruby eyes of Alucard. She tried to get off the bed, only to be restrained by Alucard. Tears rolled down her eyes as she tried to pull free, free from her vampire rapist. "I had fun on that ship… didn't you?"

"Someone, anyone, help me!" Rip screamed. Soon her prayers were answered, as Integra opened the door. Sir Integra Helsing… she was her saviour… the same Integra Helsing, who dispatched this man onto the Eagle in the first place to kill her?

"Don't you think that she has been traumatized enough today, Alucard?" Integra said. "Get off her!" Alucard did what he was told and released Rip from his clutches. He approached Integra. "Honestly Alucard, wasn't raping her already not good enough for you… you have to go and cause more damage to the poor girls psyche? I'm already pissed off at you for committing such an atrocious act upon her… where does it say that 'rape' is included on our repertoire for hunting and terminating freaks… well?"

"Are you jealous, my master?" Alucard then teased, with a large psychotic smirk. He was looking for punishment. "Do you feel left out…? I would happily defile your body for you…"

"The day I get with a monster like you, is the day the world ends. I'd rather die than allow you to defile my body… now get out!" Alucard then trapped his master against the wall, pinning her in-between his strong arms. His furious eyes glowed a blood red, as she felt his cold breath pounding on her cheeks… he looked hurt.

"Be careful what you wish for… my master," he hissed. He then let her go and fazed through the door leaving Integra looking rather confused. What was that all about? She just shrugged it off; normal Alucard behaviour as far a she was concerned.

"Are you all right, Miss van Wrinkle?" she then asked Rip.

Rip nodded. "Thank you. May I ask… why have you brought me here?"

"You'll be working for us from now on." Rip's eyes went wide. Work for Hellsing? "Millennium thinks you're still dead, after they sacrificed you to Alucard. Have your revenge and work for us… you really have no choice in the matter. Work for us, or you will be put back within the darkness of Alucard's heart once more."

Rip sighed. "Like you say, I really have no choice. I humbly give you my loyalty, Sir Helsing."

"A well put answer," Integra then handed Rip her magic rifle. "Get dressed. You'll be immediately put on assignment. I will be sending you in for more support in the village."


	11. 10 The House of fire

**Chap. 10 – The House of Fire & the Kakariko Guardians**

"Vlad… what happened to you?"

"I slaughtered them all… ripped their limbs apart… grinded their bones to dust… drank from their soil of life. I haven't been freer in all my life Miss. Integra." A twelve-year-old Integra stood on the shore of the beach with a bloodied thirteen-year-old Vlad. She slowly approached the prince, who smirked darkly in content as the night breeze pushed against her. She reached out her hands and softly touched his face, the blood smeared all over his mouth rubbing onto her milky tan flesh. "Go ahead… have a taste… I can assure you that it will bring you great pleasure." His voice deepened and matured as he spoke, soon speaking in his adult tone, however he still remained thirteen.

"I fell for the man inside you… not the monster on the outside that you think you are," Thirteen-year-old Integra's voice, also deepened to her adult tone. "Don't lose your humanity Vlad… don't let my heart love in vain."

"I lost my humanity a long time ago, Integra. Don't be a fool and fall in love with such a monster like me."

"Don't you tell me what I can and can't feel! I love feeling this way about you… I can't help it. But who is it really, who denies our lust to flower?"

"Sometimes, your own reflection can answer your own question." He then took a grasp of her, however she didn't want to pull free. Vlad then took a bite into her flesh.

An adult Integra awoke from her sleep, as she sat up from the rich satin sheets of her luxurious pine bed. It was just a dream… like the dream she had almost thirteen years ago. That night was mostly responsible for the woman that she was today… when she dreamt of a boy full of pain… but now he was full of pride and bloodlust… a monster beyond comprehension. Something wanted to tell her something by sending her these dreams, but what exactly? She laid back on the bed and gazed up at the ceiling. Two children speaking from their hearts… could their inner child somehow be able to talk to each other… just what kind of phenomenon would allow that?

"Am I slowly losing that man?" she whispered softly. "The man locked inside a monster's heart, which I so desperately want to see? Am I responsible for making that man slowly disappear… does it even exist anymore?" Then, for some reason, Zelda's voice began to speak within her mind… speaking a partial of that speech that Integra could never forget… _"I am the leader of this country… my heart belongs to this country… I never thought there was anything else my heart ever needed. Alas, when I think of him, my hearts sings even more… it makes me just want to abandon my responsibility so I can answer my selfish yearns."_ She is the leader of the Hellsing Organization… her heart belongs to her organization… she never thought there was anything else her heart ever needed. Alas, when she thought of him her heart sang even more… it made her want to abandon her responsibility so she could answer her selfish yearns. "But I'm more rational than that… what do I really want from Alucard?"

Pip and Seras were on night shift, as they ventured their way through the Fire Temple, which situated deep within the crater of Death Mountain. Being human and a vampire, they would have already been burnt to a crisp a long time ago, but thanks to Darunia, who supplied them with Goron Tunics, they were breezing through the temple like nothing at all. Pip, with his favoured AK-47, and Seras with her Harkonnen Canon, the monsters that charged before them were blown into oblivion with ease… even the semi bosses had no chance. They continued their decent into the temple, freeing one Goron after another, who had been taken prisoner by Link to be fed to the curse. Soon Seras had to take a break to regain her breath and cool down after all the work she was doing… however due to the intense heat, that seemed a bit pointless.

"C'mon mignonette," Pip said. "We're on a time limit here. Le boss clearly ordered to clean this place before sunrise. We only have three hours left."

"But it's so hot…" she whined.

"And you're smokin' in that tunic by le way…" he ogled her from top to bottom. That red long cap, the red tunic that fitted her like a mini dress (and over emphasised her already over emphasised breasts), and those heavy brown boots and the brown gauntlet gloves… if Link were a female, Sera's would be the closet example to what he would look like.

"You have three seconds to get as far away as you can before I rip your head off!" Seras warned, not impressed by his flirtatious remarks. With that Pip ran away… he already knew how much Seras could hurt with that vampiric punch of hers… another failed attempt to win Seras' heart. She sighed getting up. "I might as well go after him… it's not a good idea to get split up in a place like this… this temple is like a maze more than anything else…" She then wiped the sweat on her forehead. "Oh, God… its so hot… why did we get the harsh climatic one?"

"Hey, I found le boss key!" Pip called. Finally! Now they can to straight to the boss.

In Kakariko Village, the on duty Hellsing members were settling in the new recruits. The more, the merrier… and the more allies, the more active fire power. After his success in the Forest Temple, Alhambra was immediately sent to Kakariko to aid Luke and Jon, as well as the Iscariot girls, who just sat back in the distance, Hienkel enjoying a cigarette and Yumiko sitting quietly watching her partner putrefy herself with nicotine. Yumiko was no longer Yumie… after having some time out to calm down, Yumiko finally had Yumie under control. Rip was also present with her magic rifle in toe, catching up with Luke as they had a one on one chat… she also brought a new supply of medicinal blood.

Hienkel reached into her priest robes and pulled out her gun and piece of cloth. With the cloth, she began to polish her gun. Soon a little village girl approached her. The villagers have now cottoned on to the fact that these vigilante strangers were protecting them. Rumours were now beginning to spread about their origin… that they were mercenaries from another world, hired by the princess to protect them from the King of Chaos… and how they used thunder and lighting shot out from their weapons to smite their enemies… they were becoming to be quite the celebrities.

"Is that the thunder weapon, you use to fight the monsters with?" the girl sweetly asked. Heinkel had been around long enough to know what the citizens meant by 'Thunder weapon'. Heinkel just smiled… this girls was just too cute.

"It's called a 'gun', young one," she replied. "And it doesn't shoot out thunder…" she clipped out the magazine of her gun and pulled out a blessed bullet. She held it up for the girl to see. "You see this? Just one of these shot from my weapon, and it will pierce the hearts on my enemies with lightning speed, killing them instantly." The girl just awed. "Would like to try and see for yourself, child?"

"Hienkel!" Yumiko snapped. "That is not acceptable. She is just a child!"

"I guess I'm still not used to this whole 'children' thing. I don't have the knack for it like Father Anderson...."

Jon skulled down a medicinal blood packet, as he sat by the large tree on guard duty, while the other ex Millennium agents continued to catch up. As they peacefully talked under the shade of the large tree, a young woman with short ruby bobbed hair and large carefree eyes walked past them carrying a bucket. With a hymn on her lips, she walked by on her way to the stream just outside the village to fetch some water. Not noticing that she was approaching a small rock, she tripped over. With his quick vampire speed, Alhambra caught her.

"Oh, thank you," she replied.

"Not at all, miss," Alhambra replied, as he stood her back up.

"I believe I haven't seen you before… were you sent by princess Zelda to protect us as well?"

"A representative of her highness. I am Tublaican Alhambra."

"I name is Anju."

"So what are doing over here, old man?" Jon asked as he approached. "Chatting up a village bitch are ya?"

"Jon, show some respect for once!"

"The villagers cannot thank you enough for everything that you have done for us…" Anju then continued, breaking up Jon' and Alhambra's tiff. "Like guardians, you have protected us. We are in your debt."

"Hey, don't sweat it, village chick…" Jon replied. "As long as we get some fun out of it, it's all good." Luke and Rip watched as Alhambra and Jon continued to be friendly with the villager.

"It looks like you are settling in well, here," Rip said, her Austrian accent slipping out her tongue. "I just hope I get some action as well before the job is done."

"Oh, you can count on that, darling" Luke replied, with a smirk. "Link is pumping out solders onto us like he has his own order of the Third Reich."

Pip and Seras were in the boss' lair of the Fire Temple. Seras set up her Harkonnen on the ledge in front of the door, the barrel pointing down at the plateau surrounded by lava. Darunia told them before they went in of how to go about defeating the curse. It wasn't a curse as such, but an ancient sadistic dragon now revived once more due to the undoing of Link's accomplishments as the Hero of Time. If the dragon escaped the temple, it would cause enormous catastrophe around Hyrule, thus playing into Link's hand of bringing him closer of further annihilation of Hyrule. According to Darunia, the only way to destroy the dragon Volvagia, was to smash its head in with something hard. The large explosive shells of the Harkonnen should do the trick.

"Ready and in position," Seras said. "Time to get moving bait… you have to go down to its nest to bring it out." She then smiled sweetly. "Don't get eaten now…"

"As long as you blow its head off before it eats me, I'll be fine," Pip replied. "Just don't screw up."

"I won't screw up…" Seras pouted.

"For my sake… you won't." With that Pip jumped down into the plateau, just missing a lava puddle.

Soon the large room began to shake… something was coming from under the plateau. Pip tried to maintain his balance, while Seras tried to keep her Harkonnen in position. Soon a long dragon emerged from the centre lava puddle. Pip watched in awe as the long red snake-like body of Volvagia flew from out from the fire and began to fly around the chasm. It then dove back into another lava pool… nine lava pools scattered around the burning stage. When it popped its head out to attack close range was when Pip ordered Seras to fire. Without hesitation Sera pulled the trigger, and with a large flash a large shell fired from the long barrel hurling towards Volvagia with lighting speed. The shell exploded on the dragon's head blowing it right off into oblivion. Pip and Seras watched as the headless snake-body of Volvagia slowly burned into a crisp. They have the curse beaten in under a minute. At the moment, they held the record for the least amount of time it took to defeat a curse.

"Well, that was easy…" Pip said, looking rather shocked at the quick victory. "Going through le temple was much harder than this! Our planned worked better than we thought, a mignonette?"

"Now we can finally get out of this horrible sauna!" Seras sighed. "I'm going to take a nice cold bath when we get back!"

"Now that's an idea!"

"And you're not coming in with me!"

"Awww…"

Link marched across the hall on the top floor of his tower, looking rather furious. He has just got word that Zelda's new comrades just eliminated Volvagia, not only that but the recent loss of his henchman Vaati was lying heavily on his heart as well. He proved to be one of his best solders out from all the bony pawns he had at unlimited disposal. It was time to get serious… it was now time to awaken _him_. He approached a large door bind with locks and chains. He ordered his Staflos guards to unlock them. They did so and pushed the doors open for their King of Chaos to have entry. He entered the dark room.

He could feel the presence of something dark and sinister lurking from within this room… a monster that can even rival Alucard's bloodlust and insanity. This thing was to be his trump card if all else failed. His main sorcerer and council was gone… his Staflos armies were being destroyed left, right and centre… the curses were being destroyed and quickly too… it was a good of time as any to unleash this god among men… a once mad king who delighted in swimming within the blood of his enemies and victims like he was swimming within an ocean. He stood before a large gold coffin, riddled with scribbles and images of Aztec-like appearance and began to chant a ritual spell in a weird language… not of Hylian language, but of another language he picked up on his travels within a country called Termina… he was speaking in Ikanian.

The lid of the coffin began to crumble onto the stone floor to slowly reveal a young man with a head full of beautiful violet hair. His armour looked rather menacing as the slowly opened his ruby eyes. They glowed of bloodlust, hatred, and a thrust for power and destruction. He giggled with his fang-filled jaw smeared in a smirk. He was now free… free to continue his campaign of total destruction. With his heavy brown boots he stepped out from his prison, which had held him for many centuries. He turned to Link noticing his presence.

"Welcome back to the world, Kafei," Link greeted. "Oh, great King of Ikana… I am the one responsible for your freedom… I am Link, the King of Chaos."

"I know of who you are," Kafei replied. "I was able to see you through the eyes of my incarnated self those years ago. You were still a child… you became the hero of Termina… and defiled my temple in doing so. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now, boy?"

"I released you to offer you a deal I know you will find hard to resist," Link replied. "My home land Hyrule, is yours to inflict as much chaos as you please… burn it to ground if that is what you so desire," Kafei smirked… he liked what he was hearing. "While you enjoy yourself, I want you do something for me…"

"And what is that… my new friend?"

"Destroy princess Zelda and her friends. In addition there is a man… a monster that I would like you to kill for me most of all… his name is Alucard."

"A monster you say… Alucard is his name…?" Kafei's smirk enlarged. "Let's see how much of a monster he truly is. I look forward to dancing the waltz of death with you, Alucard."

Alucard looked up at the Twilight in his master's office, as the moon beamed its dim glow within the room. Something inside him was telling him that something enormous was happening there. Whatever was happening… its force was strong enough to seep through the Twilight and call him from the Hellsing manor. This feeling… this familiar beautiful feeling… the desire for war… the desire for blood, the desire for destruction… it was making his dead heart dance in anticipation.

"I smell of something ancient, treading on Hyrule's soil. The darkness it radiates is enticing… I can hear the song of death whispering… the souls of the dead are dancing… it's exciting." He then began to laugh in excitement. "I look forward to dancing the waltz of death with you!"

_The next morning…_

"So miss… what am I supposed to do here?" Anderson asked princess Ruto. Father Anderson had been picked to destroy the curse in the Water Temple. He wore the Zora Tunic underneath his priest robes provided by Ruto. She began to run through the scenario for him… there were three levels of the temple, which he needed to look through. One of those levels possesses the boss' key, which he needed in order to reach the curse. Zelda would also accompany him, as she knew the Ocarina tune Anderson requires in order to change the water levels to further access the temple. She wore the Zora Tunic over her Sheikah tights. Anderson smirked. "Sounds simple enough… I believe I will enjoy this… this will be a great warm up before operation Mars goes ahead."

"You will also need these." Princess Ruto handed Anderson the Iron Boots.

He weighed them. "Bit heavy aren't they?"

"So you can walk under water. You will be using them constantly."

"Thanks for he head's up, lass. Well then, I guess we'll be seeing you in a few hours. May God by with you child."

"And may our goddesses bring you luck, Father Anderson."

"There's only one God I serve, however since I am in another world, I'll allow that to pass." With that he put on the heavy Iron Boots and walked into the lake on his way to the underwater Water Temple. Zelda soon dove into to water quickly catching up.


	12. 11 Reflection upon the water

_Two worlds of reflecting mirrors,_

_The past and present entwined together,_

_The actors on stage, meshed within two worlds,_

_Their destinies mirroring each other forever._

_This moment in time, a stage to remember,_

_War, and destruction threaten to dismember,_

_Love and time, the savours in this endeavour,_

_Only understanding will be the victor and achiever._

_Monsters, maidens and woman of iron,_

_Men who seek praise, and men who seek power,_

_Those who seek love, and those seeking for lust to flower,_

_War, not the only dilemma, but also what the heart desires._

_Two worlds… one sky… one reflecting mirror,_

**Hell… Zelda, Sing**

**ACT 02**

**Chap. 11 – Reflections upon the water's surface**

Anju opened her eyes to a brand new day. She sat up from the straw bed inside her home and looked out the window to see the Valentine brothers, Rip and Alhambra sitting in the shade remaining ever alert in protecting the village… apart from Jon who was snoring on the job. This would be their third day here. She then saw one of the Iscariot sisters storm up to the sleeping Valentine brother and throw a bucket of water on his face. Anju was glad she caught that moment, as she laughed seeing Jon chase after Heinkel, who just laughed at his anger while she ran from the vampire's wrath… two peas in a pod, they were. With that she got up to get dressed to begin a new day.

She soon began her chores, the first having to feed her late grandmother's cukoos. The chicken-like creatures danced around Anju, making her feel rather nervous as she tried to feed them. A kind soul that Anju was, she always found it hard to handle a cukoo. They gave her goose bumps every time she went near them… still they had to be fed. Why did her grandmother leave her cukoos to her when she died? Suddenly one began to flap it wings, making Anju panic as it flapped around her. It could smell her fear and decided to play on it. It flew out of the pen. Great… now she had to go after it… and then catch it with her bare hands. She sighed and began to chase after it, following it out of the village.

She climbed down the steps entering Hyrule field and caught up with it by the stream. It stood there picking seeds up from the grass as she approached it. She stared down at it and looked into it black beady eyes. All the had to so was pick it up… that thought made her heart pound even faster… how she feared cukoos. Mustering all her strength, she went to pick it up… only to be startled by a gaggling scream nearby. She turned her head, where the voice of agony came from to see two men… one killing the other. She was witnessing a murder. She yelped, which caught Kafei's attention, as he stared at her with his red piercing eyes. What a beautiful maiden… he threw the dying man aside, allowing him to slowly gag to death on his own blood as he approached Anju… his smile soon turning into a dark smirk. She began to panic; she just witnessed this sinister looking man murder another… was he going to kill her too for compensation?

"Beautiful day… isn't it, young lady…" he began. "A beautiful day for chaos and bloodshed!" With that went to flee, however she was soon locked within his strong arms… his cold breath sending chills down her neck. Her fear reached its climax, her fear, which Kafei could smell. "So beautiful… I always had a thing for red heads, as glorious such as yourself… your strong ruby hair reminds me of the colour of blood. A beautiful colour, don't you agree?"

"Please… spear me, sir…" Anju begged. "I swear I will speak nothing of what just happened, if that is what you are worried of… just let me go."

"All in good time, my dear." He smiled a jaw fill of fangs. She screamed, only to be silenced as Kafei covered her mouth with his claws. "First… I want a taste of what your body can offer." Kafei was then left at a gasp, as a bullet flew right by his face. Because of that he loosened his grip on Anju, who was now able to pull out from his grasp. She ran towards Heinkel who kept her gun aimed for Kafei's head. What an interesting attack… was she a thunder wielder Link spoke of?

"Comrades, we have a situation!" she said through her headset, relying her message to the others. "I repeat, we have a situation! Get out to the field immediately!"

Anderson watched as Zelda played her lullaby song for the third time on the top floor, making the water level rise once more. The melody… Anderson never heard anything so beautiful in his entire life… it put his soul right at ease. The water had now risen to their level, also bringing a couple of bug-like monsters called blue Tektites along with it. Anderson threw a blessed blade for each monster. The sharp blade sliced through the Tektites like butter. They soon burst into green flames now defeated. With that they continued on as they jumped into the water.

"So, how much longer now?" Anderson asked.

"We should have the key after we have ventured through the top level," Zelda replied.

"Be prepared to be here for another couple of hours."

"I guess it can't be helped… besides, I still have a few hours left before I am needed in London to fight off Millennium."

"I will also be offering my help as well." Anderson, who was now on the ledge of the central pillar, pulled Zelda out from the water. "It is the least I can do, for what you and your people have done for my country…"

"The more the merrier I always say your highness. Just remember to strike strong and true. May the divine will of God bless your holy blades, which slaughter the darkness… amen."

From the stairs leading to the village, the Iscariot and the new Hellsing agents continued to shoot at Kafei, while he just continued to stand there, his smirk twisted in delight, as he allowed every bullet to penetrate his body. Luke soon decided to call it off as he could see that the bullets weren't doing a damn thing. They just watched the once King of Ikana stood there, his laughter echoing throughout the field as he began to heal his wounds. This man was monstrous… he laughed as every bullet penetrated his body as if he was enjoying it… how he healed his wounds in no time at all… and those eyes that glowed a blood red in the excitement of battle… it was like they were fighting Alucard.

"My God… what in the hell is this creature?" Heinkel gasped.

"He is more monstrous than us vampire's that's for sure…" Luke replied. Kafei soon charged towards them for attack. They prepared themselves for the confrontation, however before they realised it, Kafei had passed right by them and entered the village. Soon they began to hear the screams of the villagers and sounds of destruction. "C'mon!"

Zelda and Father Anderson soon arrived within a strange room within the Water Temple. It was fill of mist, as they felt the shallow water around their ankles. They felt like they where within some kind of illusion. Did Link come across this room when he ventured through here, and if so what did he find? They soon decided to hurry over towards the door on the other side, passing a small island with a dead tree as they passed. They arrived to discover bars on the door.

"Great!" Anderson sighed, his Irish accent seeping through his irritated one. "How are we supposed to finish this place now, now that we have reached a dead end? No keys, no buttons to push… what God forsaken joke is this?"

"…Mr. Anderson…" he turned to Zelda. She looked rather jittery. "I see some movement over on the island… that wasn't there before."

With that Anderson began to cautiously walk over to the small island. As the approached closer, he could see a black shadow that wasn't there before. It was in the shape of a man… and it looked about his exact hight. He raised his blessed blades ready to attack. The shadow immediately jumped out before him and tried to slash his head with blades of its own. Anderson was able to block the shadow's assault with his own blades. As his blades battled with the shadow, he couldn't but gasp to see how much the shadow looked like him… with eyes as red and Alucard's. Zelda was about to give Anderson some support only to be attacked herself. She stood before the King of Chaos, who smirked with a dark giggle, as they fought off each other's blades pressing them against each other.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, princess," Link greeted. "Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes look when within the heat of battle?"

"What is this Link… explain this!" she demanded, as she continued to push away Link's blade with her own.

"Why… it is a test of course… not of my own doing, but the temple itself. Even so, it does fit well with my endeavours, as this little distraction will keep you from the chaos outside. Your friend must fight his reflection… a shadow of himself that is just as strong and equal as he is. He must face his opposite side of himself, and also his fears of what he could have become if he were to choose a different path for himself. Light and darkness… two things that cannot co-operate with one another, then also need each other at the same time. Don't you agree?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I cannot have it two against one, now can I? No, that would be too easy for you. So I thought while they have their fun, I thought we could have some fun of our own as well… darling Zelda." Zelda soon was able to push him back, and readied her blade for battle.

Kafei was proving to their most powerful advisory yet… Vaati didn't even come close to how much destruction and angst Kafei could create… it was like fighting with a god. He showed no remorse for the innocent around him, as he killed and destroyed everything in his path towards the Iscariot sisters and the new Hellsing members, who the villagers have dubbed them the 'Kakariko Guardians'. They didn't seem to be fairly competent guardians now, as they were slowly being defeated by Kafei, who created fire, death, chaos, fear and hurt within his wake. It was time for plan B.

Heinkel knew that because she relied mostly on her guns – that were not working against this guy – she was a liability. She and Jon, who also relied on his guns, went to round up the terror-filled villagers, and within the flames of the burning village led them to shelter away from the chaos. The others, who relied less on their guns and more on other abilities, stayed to see if anything else would work with defeating Kafei. Yumiko had awakened into Yumie, and so Yumie decided to take first dibs on Kafei, as she charged towards the walking form of chaos. He just stood there with smirk, as she began to cut him down from limb to limb. Soon she was tightly bound by shadows, as a long, ice cold black tentacle gripped her by the throat and began to choke the life out of her. As she was being choked, she watched as Kafei regenerated his limbs like nothing at all. He also controlled darkness in a way Alucard also controlled it. He laughed he threw her to the ground.

Luke was next to try and take a stab at him – literally – as he took out his magic knife. It began to glow an intense orange as he charged towards the violet haired monster. He only managed to singe some his beautiful hair, for Kafei had dodged out of the blade's line of fire. He was too fast… he was in one spot one moment, and that moment doesn't even pass and he was standing somewhere else. It was now Alhambra's turn, as he hurled a deck of magic cards at Kafei. Well this proved to be interesting… Kafei didn't dodge only out of interest, as he allowed the cards to blow him to oblivion as they exploded on impact. When the smoke cleared he was gone… nothing but a pile of blood and bits of flesh upon the ground. Before they began to cheer in victory, and praise Alhambra for his success, the large pool of blood turned pitch black, as well as the scattered remains of Kafei on the ground. A shadow soon emerged from the pool of darkness and materialised into a newly regenerated Kafei who laughed… teasing them at their foolish thought of victory. Yes… it was like they were fighting Alucard all over again.

"Tinkle, tailor, solder, sailor…" Rip soon chanted, as she raised her magic rifle towards Kafei. "My bullet punishes all… without distinction! Die and go to hell!"

With that she fired, her magic bullet creating a trail of a pale blue light, while it darted in the air as it made its way towards Kafei. Well this was another interesting attack… still the nifty attack wasn't enough to silence the all-powerful ancient demon of Ikana, as he caught the bullet within his heavy metal gauntleted hand. Rip could only gasp with horror, as she watched Kafei crunch the bullet into blue magic glitter, which soon disappeared as it rained onto the ground.

"Well, this has been fun…" Kafei began. "Alas, it still wasn't enough to satisfy me. My boots are not yet drenched in blood… up to my knees like I desire." He was about the finish them off until a bullet startled him. It only just missed him his hair singed once more.

He looked up to see a rather peculiar individual standing above him on a ledge looking down at him. He missed one… he couldn't have… this one must have just arrived? He noticed his fang-filled smirked twisted in delight, as his red eyes glowed with excitement. Alucard's long red coat danced within the fire's wind as he stared down at the violet haired, blue eyed monster before him below, who gave him a fang-filled smirked that was also twisted in delight. All the negative energy he felt from within the Twilight all led to this guy… he was the one causing all the energy imbalances of Hyrule. His aura… his dark and sister aura was illuminating. Kafei could also feel the same kind of presence within Alucard… it was exciting. Only a monster could radiate such darkness and desire… is he the 'Alucard' Link spoke of?

"Alucard?" Kafei then asked.

"And you are?" Alucard replied.

Kafei's smirk soon turned into a nightmarish smile. "YOUR DEATH!!!" Kafei attacked.

Anderson continued to attack his dark double-ganger, while Zelda continued to fight Link. Anderson didn't have time for this, as he was needed for operation Mars back home. He was needed in the town of London in a couple of hours to greet Millennium, as well as a million more of Iscariot solders waiting for his orders. He did not have time for this. Not only that but they still had a curse to kill… this had gone on for long enough. This thing had to be nothing other than a sinner, if it were an opposite to a saint. With that he cast pages upon pages of blessed parchments upon it. It screeched in agony as the pages stuck to its black body.

Anderson smirked. "Princess, time to preach what I taught you!" With that, Zelda upped the ante on her sword fighting, now with the thought of the goddesses and of their divine will within her mind. Link was beginning to lose control over the fight, but how? He was the greatest swordsman in the land! "He, with no faith, shall perish before those who believe in the word of God! Princess, say your prayers, as you slice through your enemies!"

"Power, with your burning flames, burn those whom curse the earth!" Zelda began. "Wisdom, with time and grace, bless the arrogant with the knowledge of law and order!" As she preached her skills increased, making Link more and more worried some, thus his skills began to dwindle losing concentration. "Courage… with your power and wisdom, bless the weak with strength and the suffering the will to fight! May the Triforce shine it's light drowning the darkness with it's righteous glow. Bless Hyrule!"

"Be wise now there for thee kings," Anderson began, as he sharpened his knifes. "Be ye modest, ye judges of the earth… serve the lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the sun lest he be angry, and ye perish in the way, though his wrath be kindled but a little! Amen!" With that, Anderson began to slice the shadow Anderson, shredding it to nothing but black ribbons on the floor, while Zelda now had Link at knifepoint. He sat within the shallow water, staring up at Zelda's burning eyes of courage.

"I must praise you, princess," Link said. "You have finally defeated me. How many times has it taken you?"

"That's enough out of you, you heretic!" Anderson said. "Your highness… the choice is yours… kill him or show him mercy."

Zelda continued to stand there, her blade still pushed up against the side of Link's neck, who just looked at her not sure of what she'd do. Would she do the right thing for her country and kill him, or will she give in to her selfish desires? Even so, if she did that, she still wasn't sure how she really felt for him. But her heart… her began singing to her… don't kill him… don't kill him… do that and you may lose the one and only chance of true happiness. With that she lowered her blade.

Link began to giggle. "You're beginning to dwindle princess. The Zelda I am familiar with would have never showed mercy to those who threaten Hyrule." Anderson soon startled him by stabbing one of his knives by him. He only just missed his leg. Who the hell was this tall crazy man? When he looked up at Anderson, it was like looking up at a monster. With that Link threw a Deku Nut creating a blinding flash that overwhelmed Zelda and Anderson's eyes. When the light died down he was gone. Link had fled.

"Are you all right princess?" Anderson asked.

"…Yes…" she slowly replied. "Let us hurry and defeat the curse, then we can finally leave this place."

"I hear ya."

The Guardians of Kakariko watched with horror, as two monsters continued to fight within the village, disregarding their surroundings as they destroyed already burning houses. They danced the waltz of death within the flames, as they both laughed, enjoying each others speed, strength, abilities and maliciousness. Alucard, the No-Life King and Kafei, the mad King of Ikana… this was a battle between monsters, and very dangerous and malicious monsters at that. With his nails, as sharp as claws, Kafei slashed into the face of Alucard, wiping half of his face off. Alucard giggled darkly, as he regenerated his face. Integra watched from above, watching her pet monster have the most fun he has ever had in centuries.

"Finally…" Alucard hissed. "Finally a true adversary worthy of me! It has been so long since I have danced this waltz so rigorously! I applaud you for keeping me dancing on the tipsiest of my toes for this long… Kafei."

"I applaud your efforts as well… Alucard," Kafei replied. "Never in my existence have I faced such an adversary as strong, unpredictable… and as mad as you." Kafei's flashed his fangs once more as he smirked in delight. "Let's dance some more, Alucard! I am still not yet satisfied… I still thirst for blood… I still yet to be drenched with the red soil of life to my knees!"

"Good to hear you still thirst for more… for I as well am still not satisfied! Control art restrictions to level one!"

Zelda and Anderson have reached the boss' lair of the Water Temple. They have been fighting Morpha for some time. Morpha was a large single viral cell protected by tentacles of weird, glittering plasma-like water. It was now time to finish it. Anderson attacked with a range of his blessed knives, one of his knives plunged itself into to the cell. The force of the blade pushed it out of the protective tentacle, and hurled Zelda's way. She readied the Master Sword, waiting for the right time to strike. She then delivered a large final slash, slicing the cell in half. It soon fell in pieces and disintegrated towards the beautifully decorated floor. Soon the water plasm in the pool disappeared. The curse was defeated.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," Anderson. "If anything, it was that heretic Link who caused more trouble than this thing. So, how do we get out of here?" A door soon opened as blue light began to glow from the base of the empty pool. "Well… that's… magical?"

Kafei and Alucard continued their battle within the village. With their fangs twisted in delight, they hack away at each other, regenerated and hacked away again with bullets and claws. Their ruby red eyes glowed in excitement as they felt every attack, every cut and every severed limb… the pain was so agonising… but also felt pleasurable to them. This was indeed a thrill for their black hearts. Integra continued to watch, looking more and more tense every passing moment. Every slash, every bullet and every blow made Integra more concerned… not for Alucard's life – he was already dead after all – but for the fear that with every damage Alucard took, another piece of his already dwindling human heart was taken away. This had to stop before it got out of hand.

Anju staggered through the flames, as she slowly headed over to the evacuation chasm. She was knocked out while she and a few hundred villagers and refugees hurried out of the village following Heinkel and Jon. She was almost out of the village, reaching the gates to Death Mountain, until she was shoved out of the way by Alucard's body, which was just thrown by Kafei. He noticed her by Alucard's body, suffering on the ground. Her eyes… something about her pain-filled eyes filled his heart with something he never felt before…empathy. Alucard was soon standing once more and spotted Anju on the ground beside him. Foolish girl… whoever decided stay here while chaos reigned deserved to die for such stupidity. He was too fired up to save someone so weak and stupid.

Integra noticed. "ALUCARD, STOP!!!" it seemed that he couldn't hear her… or just ignored her.

He shot a silver bullet at the horrified Anju… who was saved by Kafei, as he blocked the bullet's path by holding out his arm in its wake. Anju looked up at Kafei with a gasp… did that monster just save her? With that Kafei took Anju within his arms and disappeared. Alucard could feel his aura distancing away from the village. Was he running… no. He wasn't running… that girl opened up a chance for Kafei to prolong this battle… allowing the bloodshed to continue another time.

"I cannot wait until next time, Kafei. Next time, I will finally send you to hell!" Alucard then laughed, his dark, booming laughter echoing throughout the still burning village. Integra just watched as he laughed in pure joy… his pure, dark and mad joy.

The fires soon died down, and the villagers returned. All they could do was just stare… stare in disbelief… stare in sorrow… stare at the fact that the entire village, their home and livelihood were nothing now but piles of ash and smoking rubble. Why was this happening? Why was this happening to good people? What have they done to anger the goddesses this way? Children cried within their mother's arms while fathers and elder sons tried to keep themselves together, as they began to shuffle through the rubble seeing what had, or if anything survived. This was the first time Integra had seen the aftermath of war… the angst, the sorrow, the anger… she watched as empathy flowed through her usual blue eyed icy glare. She needed to do something… but so much to so and so little time… she still had Millennium, Link and two other curses to worry about.

"Alucard," she called. Her servant approached her as she lit up a cigar. He seemed calm… all the excitement of fighting Kafei must have worn off. "I have been informed that a place called the Shadow Temple is the where the next curse is hiding. By what her highness has told me, this temple is the creepiest, dark, and most unpredictable of them all. Considering that, I thought this temple would be right up your alley, so I'm assigning you destroy it."

"As you wish… my master," Alucard replied.

"Get the job done as soon as you can, for after you do that, come home and deal with the rest of Millennium. They have begun their attack on London. One of their main targets is most likely the Helsing manor, which means I have to leave to secure the Twilight. The temple entrance is behind the village graveyard. I will meet you one the front lines. Luke…" Luke soon approached. "You and the others do what you can to help the villagers rebuild."

"I'm already on it, Sir Integra," Luke replied.


	13. 12 Shadows & independent women

**Chap. 12 – Shadows & and independent women**

Fires raged throughout the city of London. Millennium had finally attacked, setting its hoard of over three million vampires free. They rampaged throughout the city as the blazes of war trailed behind them. They destroyed buildings, slaughtered the innocent citizens in their wake, even drinking of their blood and eating through their flesh. It was as ghastly and nightmarish as war could get. Iscariot soon landed and immediately began to hack away at the Millennium army. The major watched from his Zeppelin laughing in joy, as the chaos unfolded below… how he missed his war so very much, and now he was seeing his dreams unfold before him. Operation Sea Lion was a success. Iscariot continued to slaughter the undead Nazi solders in their wake. With the divine Will of God behind them they killed the vampires, allowing their putrid undead blood run down the drains of London, along side the pure blood of the innocent that was left behind.

Walter raced down the street running over vampires in his driving path, while Integra, Zelda, Nabooru, and Impa held on for dear life as the car continued to speed down the blazing street. They also had the Twilight with them, safely grasped in Nabooru's and Impa's hands. They were trying to get out of the city to the Helsing beach house estate to hide the Twilight… safely store it away from the chaos, which Integra predicted would soon come to the main Helsing estate. Because of that, Pip and Seras stayed behind, along with the Wild Geese to protect it from any likely attack. Soon they began to hear Enrico's voice on the installed intercom.

Integra answered. "Enrico, this is Teggy," Integra replied. Even within all the chaos, and trying to concentrate on the speeding road, Walter couldn't help but chuckle. "We are taking the Twilight to a safe house two hours outside London. It is too dangerous to keep it in the manor. Will you be able to hold your own until then?"

"We are not certain at this stage," Enrico replied. "I do realise that keeping the Twilight safe is important… but we need your help now!"

"All right… I'm sending in support. Keep an eye out for her highness, Nabooru and Impa! It is only three solders, however with Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom, she'll be able to take the some of the heat off for you."

"Copy that!"

"Well, you heard the knight, we are needed on the frontlines," Nabooru said. Walter opened up the sunroof for them to get out. "All right! Let's do this ladies! Let's bring them some hell!"

Nabooru was the first to jump out of the sunroof and land on the ground, surrounded by ash, flames and rubble of the burning London town. Zelda soon landed joining her and Impa not long after. The Mercedes raced away, as the princess of Hyrule, the Sheikah knight, and the commander of the Gerudo warriors were soon enough surrounded by Nazi vampires. Nabooru smirked in excitement, as she withdrew her blades. Zelda, instead withdrawing the Master Sword, removed the Fairy bow from her back and aimed it with a Light Arrow. Impa withdrew her sword.

"Remember what Sir Integra told us…" Zelda began. "Aim for the heart or their head!" With that she fired the Light Arrow at the surrounding vampire hoard and pierced an arrow through the heart of a Nazi solder. It screamed out in agony, as the overwhelming light turned the solder to dust. The radiating light also burned vampires around it. The others looked on with awe and fear… what was that… it was like magic!

Nabooru took advantage of their moment of distraction, and with her lightning Gerudo speed, she sliced off a vast number of heads in one go. The others watched on as the heads of their unfortunate comrades dropped to the floor and soon turning to dust. Who were these women… so beautiful, and yet so dangerous! Impa then showed what she was capable of. With her ninja-like abilities, she cut off more vampire heads with her dagger, and then finished her assault off with one nice stab to one solder's heart. Blood sprayed in her face, as she watched the unfortunate solder fall to the ground, with her feet still planted on his chest for support. Realising that they were a force to be reckoned with, they snapped themselves out of their amazement and began to attack. The girls continued to attack just dodging bullets and teeth. Still they were rising victorious. Never go into battle against a Sheikah, a Gerudo warrior and the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, which Zelda was summoning now.

"Wisdom… she began, with the back of her right hand glowing the three glorious stacked triangles, which represented life and hope for her home land. "With time and grace, bless the arrogant with the knowledge of law and order!" The light soon strengthened. The light was so overwhelming, that over two hundred vampire solders were reduced to dust. She soon used that light to form an energy ball and cast it onto the now retreating vampires, who met their death within the light of the Triforce as well. She then withdrew the Master Sword. "And now with the sword of evil's bane, I will slaughter like the monsters you all are!" She then began her onslaught.

Alucard continued through the Shadow Temple. As he calmly strolled through the darkness, he could hear the moaning sounds of eternal suffering, the stench of death, and the screech of danger around every corner. It was like Integra said… this place was the creepiest, most dark and unpredictable of them all. Still he strolled through the danger like it was nothing. The temple was a breeze, as he shortcut through walls, and slaughtered monsters that dared to stand in his way… it seemed this temple was at the mercy of his own creepy, dark and unpredictable nature. Soon he reached the port, where a creepy looking ferry floated on an invisible river, with an endless fall waiting for anyone stupid enough to fall over. He climbed onto it to see if it anything wound happen… nothing. He had been everywhere through this temple and no curse to be found… everywhere, accept for what was on the other side of the river. Without the Ocarina and the tune of Zelda's Lullaby, this ferry will not move.

Alucard smirked. "Well, this certainly won't do," he said to himself. "It looks as though I have to find my own way across the river." With that he dematerialised himself into a hoard of little back bats, and began to fly across the chasm. That was too easy!

Seras, Pip and the Wild Geese stood on guard around the Helsing Manor in order to protect it from any surprise attack from Millennium. There was nothing but silence… peace… however that didn't stop the adrenaline pumping through their veins, anticipating an all out assault. As they stood guard, they could see London a blaze in the distance. England was truly at war, and not only did Hellsing have to deal with this war, but also the war in Hyrule as well. Which reminded Sera's… how was her master doing? Hopefully, the temple he was assigned to wasn't as unbearable as the one her and Pip conquered. Seras stood upon the heliport on the roof of the manor, with her new weapon, the 'Vladimir' Harkonnen II tightly within her grip… a large double barrel cannon with large power packs slung over her shoulders. The thing was bigger then her! It looked heavier as well. However with her vampiric strength, Sera's held onto the triggers with ease waiting for enemy to arrive.

"Over there!" A member of the Wild Geese soon warned the rest of an on coming Zeppelin. Their predictions were correct.

"Shoot now mignonette!" Pip ordered. "Shoot it down!" With that Sera's fired.

The Wild Geese watch as the large shells of the Harkonnen II hurled towards the zeppelin and explode on contact. After firing a round of shells, Sera's fired the large grenade explosives and the zeppelin was shot out of the air. They watched as it landed onto the ground and exploded into oblivion. That should have been enough to take care of them… but no. A squad of vampires lead by first Lieutenant vampire witch Zorin Blitz, charged towards the manor. Pip ordered his squad to prepare for combat. This was going to get ugly.

Alucard had finally reached the boss's lair of the Shadow Temple, and was now fighting one-on-one with a giant monster named Bongo Bongo: a lavender one-eyed phantom, that used a giant drum of the arena that was surrounded by acid, as a weapon against this intruder. Alucard was proving to be trouble for this curse. As the curse slammed its hand on the tight skin of the drum, Alucard would dematerialise into scattering bats, and then reappear on the other side of the drum. It would grab Alucard, squeeze him, shake him and throw him away, only to find him laughing on the ground. He was enjoying this torture? Soon Alucard revealed his Jackal pistol from his red coat, and began to shoot in between the large hands. He had seen the body of Bongo Bongo when it appeared, which led him to believe that its ugly eye must have been its weak point. He pumped bullet after bullet into the monster's giant eye. Soon after a huge fit, Bongo Bongo was nothing but a pool of darkness, which soon evaporated away on the drum. Alucard had beaten the curse. Now to get out and have some real fun back home!

The ocean… its sounds of the crashing waves and the ocean winds whistling through the trees sang tranquillity through Integra's ears, as she and Walter carried the Twilight into the Helsing beach house manor. The blazing fires of London, the screams of the innocent, the war cries and gunfire from both sides and the stench of death hadn't reached here, as Integra smelt the fresh ocean breeze within her nostrils, while the stars filled the night sky with the moon beaming down its silver glow onto the sand. She and Walter soon set the Twilight down in the basement.

"This place way well become the base of operations for a while," Integra said. "I am certain that my home has become a battleground as we speak."

"For what it is worth, the ocean scenery will be quite the nice chance from the country side…" Walter replied. "However that's my opinion…" They soon exited the basement. They should hurry back to London, however Integra couldn't help but stare out the window of the ocean view. The beach at night… it reminded her of her bittersweet dreams of a young her and a young Alucard… how they bared their hearts to each other every time they met there. "Err… Sir Integra…" Walter's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Shouldn't we hurry back to London to help?"

"Yes… forgive me Walter. Let us go. Besides, Alucard should be arriving soon."

This bitch Zorin had toyed with Seras long enough! First, Zorin traps her within an illusion that she can't get out from, second, she begins to toy with her mind picking on her dark past, not to mention tearing off her right arm… and then she has the audacity to kill the members of her cherished Wild Geese, as well as bring Pip to death's door. With a bloodied kiss, Pip shared some of his blood with Seras… he knew that she needed it. When she tasted his soil on her lips, she felt a yearning inside her. More… more… more…! Pip could see the bloodlust in her eyes… she wanted more, however because he wasn't a virgin he would surely turn into a ghoul. Thinking quickly, he took out his knife and pinched the blade onto the skin below his neck breaking it. Blood soon spilled from his wound.

"Captain Pip… "

"Do it Seras… drink my wild blood," Pip replied. "Let it make your soul dance le waltz of death wildly to finally get rid of this bitch! Just don't bite… or suck me dry." Seras nodded, and with that she began to wipe the blood from Pip's flesh. As she allowed his spilling blood to seep into her tongue, she could feel that she was becoming stronger, her thirst for violence strengthen… it was hard for her to stop. She was about to suck on his flesh, however, Pip helped and pulled away… that was close! "Now, go get her Seras, wipe her blood all over le floor!"

Seras got up and faced Zorin. Her eyes glowed red with anger, as black shadows began to sprout and dance from her severed arm… it was like she grew a black wing. Covered in blood, which had now stained her usual clean tan brown Hellsing uniform, Seras charged for Zorin, any fear she once had before for this bitch now destroyed by hatred and revenge. Seras began to maliciously attack Zorin, who quivered in fear as she evaded Seras' and her rage. Her spells were no longer working, her trusty scythe no longer having any affect, as Seras used her new vampiric speed to dodge the blade. Soon, Seras grasped Zorin by the head and began to grind it across the wall, leaving trial blood and flesh as she did so. Zorin screamed out in agony… what the hell happened to the once soft-hearted, weak and pessimistic fledging of Alucard? Simple… she had become the true undead, a fully-fledged vampire who no longer had to follow the orders of her sire… a vampire who can now walk alone in the night.

Zorin was soon nothing but flesh and ash on the ground. Now had finally dealt with the attack on the manor, Seras hurried into the storage pantry in the kitchen and pulled out bottles of Red Potion. Zelda had kindly donated some of the life saving drink native to her homeland, for the insurance of solder's lives in this war. She had given them quite a lot, as the most of the storage pantry was filled with jars upon jars of red liquid. She headed back to her injured comrades upstairs and began to give them a Red Potion each. As Pip skulled it down, he could feel the energizing tingle buzzing throughout his body. That the Lord for Seras' quick thinking, the same Seras who watched on, her new red vampiric eyes filled with relief while the black tentacles from her severed arm continued to dance.

"Will you be alright now, captain?" Seras asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you mignonette," Pip replied. "So… will your arm always be like that now?"

Seras looked at her arm. "I guess so…?"

"And I am sure gonna miss those beautiful blue eyes of yours… however seeing your new coloured eyes glow like ruby jewels seems far more romantic."

"Give it up, Pip."

"Admit it… you want me…"

"I'll admit I want you blood…"

"Good enough for me!" Seras just shook her head. What an idiot… but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"C'mon, we got to get to London. Sir Integra will need our protection when she arrives."

Zelda, Nabooru and Impa continued their onslaught as they slashed their way through the Nazi vampire army. As well as using the Master Sword to cut her enemies heads off, Zelda also continued to disintegrate them to ashes with her Light Arrows and the Triforce of Wisdom. Nabooru sliced and diced with no remorse for these feral creatures, as well as attacking with a few magic spells of her own. Impa remained in the zone, keeping her eyes looking forward as she severed the heads of vampire solders with her daggers. They were so quick and so strong… the Nazi's had no chance! And now that these women were being backed up by Anderson and what remained of the Iscariot army. They needed to start praying to God to get out of this! It made them wonder… what in the hell were they fighting for? Integra had finally arrived back in London, as she watched from the top of a building looking down at the chaos below her. Walter spared no time joining in, as he used his silver wires to help out with the destruction. Where the hell was Alucard? Soon she noticed Capitan Bernadette and his Wild Geese entering the equation, as they fired their silver bullets at the enemy and enjoying every last second of it.

"Sir Integra!" Integra turned back to see Seras land and approach her. "Are you all right?" Integra couldn't help but stare. The red eyes… black shadows surrounding her… "Err… what is it sir?"

Integra smirked. "So you have finally clipped your angel wings and embraced your inner demon? You are now a true creature of the night."

"Yes," Seras replied, as she smiled sweetly.

"And what of Capitan Pip's thoughts on the matter?"

"…He thinks it's hot." Integra just grunted… that sure sounded like perverted Pip all right. "Umm… sir… where's master?"

"He's not here yet, and you can stop calling him master, you know…"

"I guess I just can't help myself… I'm used to calling him my master."

"And speaking of your master, where in the bloody hell is he?"


	14. 13 The heartening of a monster

**Chap. 13 – The heartening of a heartless monster & the secret behind Alucard's curse of Helsing**

Anju opened her eyes to be greeted by the suns light beaming through the tall trees. Where was she? She sat up from the grass and looked around at the forest around her. This must be the Lost Woods… but how did she get here from Kakariko? The last thing she remembered was being pummelled over by a man with red eyes and long ebony hair. He was going to kill her, as he aimed his thunder weapon at her… then that man saved her… the man who was going to take her earlier that day. She stood up and stumbled… she must be a little dizzy from the events back in Kakariko.

"Careful…" said a voice. "You wouldn't want to fall… you're battered and bruised as it is." She turned around to see him smirking at her, his red eyes staring at her… it was if their haunting glow was shooting holes through her. "If it weren't for you, I'd be still having fun back at the village… clumsy girl."

"W-w-why did… you save me?" she then asked, mustering up the courage to question such a monster. Kafei cocked his head at her question, still smirking in amusement. Silence stood between them.

"Perhaps I saved you on just a whim," he then replied getting up. "However that doesn't sound like me. Still… I can think of a number of uses for you to entertain me before Alucard returns for a rematch." He took a grasp of her thigh making her yelp, and took a grasp of her chin. She began to sweat in horror, as the stared into his red eyes, which glowed in sick delight. "Your hair as red as blood… it is quite a turn on actually." Oh, god… he was going to rape her! Saved her life or not, she still needed to get out of there to save herself from a far more worse fate. She pulled out of his grasp and ran into to forest. "Now, that is no way to treat your saviour!" With that he went after her.

The Kakariko Guardians, along with the villagers and the refugees from the capital, began to rebuild the village. The sounds of the hammering of nails, the sawing of wood and voices of co-operating villagers filled the village, along with the smells of timber. The village would slowly, but surely return to normal, and hopefully be improved by the reconstruction. Jon continued to give directions to a handful of villagers who were setting up a house frame, while his brother Luke used his knife skills to cut wood into perfect sized pieces of lumber. Alhambra also assisted, as he sliced his cards through the timber. Hienkel assisted by hammering nails, while her partner Yumiko assisted the women, who were cooking for the hard workingmen… Rip also helped.

"Keep going…" Jon continued to instruct. "Keep going… keep going. Okay! There!" Jon then went to help rope down the frame so they could fix it into place. He actually looked human… a man wanting to help, as he did his best to tie up the frame.

"OUCH!!!" Hienkel accidentally hit her thumb, and soon began to curse in German, as she danced around trying to caress her thumb.

"Careful Hienkel!" Yumiko called out, as she and Rip carried ingredients to the large boiling cauldron.

"I wonder what the others are doing now?" Rip wondered. "The war should have begun ages ago… surely it's getting dangerous there now?"

"I'm sure they can handle it," Yumiko replied. "Plus they have Alucard. If Sir Integra releases the seals…"

"What? What would happen?" They placed the ingredients on the table, where two burley women began to chop them up and throw them into to boiling cauldron.

"Do you know who Alucard really is?" Yumiko began.

"Of course I do. Everyone knows… it is the reason why the major started this war in the first place… to destroy Alucard once and for all… to destroy Dracula."

"I see… so that's what this war is about… Do you know of his history… the man he was before he became a monster?" Rip nodded. "So you'll know that before he was beheaded at his execution, he licked up all the blood of his solders…"

"I know… I hated being told that part."

"Blood is the money of the soul. As a vampire feeds off you, you are basically being forced to sell your soul to that vampire… that's why deflowered humans become mindless ghouls for the vampire to control, or if a virgin, a fledging vampire destined to serve your master for eternity… that is if you're never offered freedom from its servitude…"

"I know that… I'm a vampire myself. So… what's your point?"

"Thousands… perhaps millions of souls are sleeping within Alucard. He is like a castle… but only with one king… a single vampire, who controls the ghosts of solder's past… the kingdom of Wallachia… his kingdom. Right now, the only thing that is keeping Alucard from freeing his own undead army, which sleeps inside him, is the seals that were placed upon him by the Helsing's over a century ago. If Integra releases his seals… not only would the monster be free…"

"But also those undead solders," Rip finished. "I was never told that… did the Major know about that?"

Anju continued to run through the woods. She trampled on the grass, as a black shadow followed after her. She looked back to see Kafei in his shadow form fly after her… and catching up with her fairly quickly. She soon stumbled onto the Forest Meadow and was greeted by a Wolfos… this just wasn't her day. The Wolfos, wanting to protect its territory, dashed towards Anju who was frozen in horror and began to slash at her. Blood trickled through the air, as she fell down to the grass, and began to caress her bleeding side. The Wolfos was about to finish her off, until Kafei soon arrived and began hacking away at the Wolfos. Anju watched as it screamed in agony, as Kafei ripped it to shreds. Soon it was nothing but a pile of ripped up flesh on the ground.

Blood stained the grass by her feet while she smelt its copper stench. Hearing Anju groan in pain, Kafei looked to see her bleeding. He knelt by her to examine it… it was deep. It looks at though she needed help again… and once again he was the only one around to offer help… that thought made him snicker lightly, but it wasn't a snicker of amusement… perhaps one of irony. She was trying to flee from him, and yet it seemed that she was always needed his help in one form or another. He ripped off his cloak and began ripping it turning in a spiralled fashion, soon turning it into a long red ribbon. He then began to wrap it around her stomach closing up the wound on the side. As she watched him bandage her up, she couldn't help but see a sense of softness within Kafei's eyes… he actually… looked human.

"Clumsy girl…" he then said, as he tied up the remains of the tattered cloak. "You certainly owe me repentance now, girl."

"My body is not yours to play with, if that is what you are thinking," Anju then replied. "But… I thank you for you help." Kafei looked up at her looking somewhat shocked. For the first time in his life someone had gave him gratitude. Anju tried to get up, however her wound made her pull back. With that Kafei helped her by cradling her within his arms. "What do you plan to do with me now?"

"…Nothing," he then replied. "You have suffered enough. You are not well enough to venture on your own. I will be your sword and shield until you are completely healed. It is out of my character for me to care for the well being of another… so be grateful."

"Thank you, or at least until you try to have me again…"

He smiled darkly. "Oh, believe me… I will." Anju just sighed. How was she going to get out of this one?

Alucard dashed above the streets of burning London. Using his vampiric speed and strength, he jumped from building to building, even flying across some as the glided through the air. It was time to have some fun and kill some Nazi scum like he did fifty years ago. Soon he arrived at the concentrated battlefield, where his master Integra waited for him on the rooftops above alongside Enrico, Seras, and Pip. They all looked up… the No-Life King had arrived. With a huge smile he landed within the centre of the battlefield. About time he arrived… now this ridiculous war could finally end.

"Master!" Alucard then called. "I Alucard, am your loyal and humble servant… give me an order… Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Helsing… order!"

"Control art restriction to level zero… release!" Integra finally said those magic words. "Let them see!"

"I am… the Bird of Hermes…" Alucard began. "I devoured… my own wings!" Soon Alucard was engulfed by his shadow. "And that is how… I was tamed!"

It had begun… with that Enrico told his men to retreat. The white clad Iscariot solders soon pulled back from the battlefield… all Iscariot solders, accept one. Father Anderson stayed behind with his blood boiling in anger. How could they allow such a monster free? Integra also ordered Zelda, Nabooru and Impa to get out as well. They did so, heading up the building where Integra occupied. The remaining Nazi solders, along with their soul surviving First Capitan Hanz began to shoot as Alucard slowly emerged from the darkness. No longer did Alucard wear his trademark red overcoat or red fedora hat, even his red cravat was gone… it has now been replaced with black armour, and a blood red cape. Alucard looked more muscular, as his long ebony waves danced within a mixture of fire and shadow, and his red eyes looked more spiteful than mad.

"Master has a beard…?" Sera then began to wonder. "A beard…?"

"Seras, whom you're looking at now is not Alucard," Integra began. "It is his human form and what he looked like over five hundred years ago… who he was before he became a vampire… the King of Wallachia… Vlad Dracul the Third… Vlad the Impaler."


	15. 14 The wrath of a king

**Chap. 14 – The wrath of a king**

Alucard raised his sword and called forth his undead army. Soon a large hoard of shadows raced throughout London town. Like a tsunami of darkness the souls of Alucard's solders, plus a few thousand more that he ate during the coarse post his crusading days, flooded throughout the blazing streets of London and arrived behind Alucard, awaiting the order to reck and ruin in his name. The Nazi solders looked on in horror staring at the howling and screeching shadows of death, while the Major, still up in his Zeppelin watched in anticipation. Soon the dead will dance and the souls of the damned will sing… he could not wait to hear the symphony of death… Alucard's orchestra about to attack.

Alucard soon called for the attack and his undead army soon attacked the other side. Integra and Enrico watched from above along with Seras, Pip, Zelda, Nabooru and Impa as the shadow army slashed away at the Nazi solders, who screamed out in agony. Father Anderson watched as the Alucard's army of the undead consumed the remains of the Third Reich into the deep depths of darkness, his ears screaming from the sounds of solders fearful screams and their cries for help. The solders attempted to fight back with their guns, however that soon proved to be useless against the shadow army of ancient souls. Alucard delighted within the slaughter, laughing as he and his army sent every last Nazi solder to hell. He laughed as though he was doing all the killing himself… well they were all his familiars, so technically he was.

Then out of nowhere, Alucard finished off the rest of the Third Reich with his all infamous technique… impalement. The others watched in awe as Alucard's shadow solders threw spears at the rest of the Nazi army. The spears soon made contact with them as they screamed out in agony feeling their flesh be pierced through the chest. The war zone soon silenced, apart from the raging fires and falling debris of the crippling London buildings. Like trophies, the spears stood upright hanging the solders impaled corpses across the battlefield. Alucard looked on proudly at a job well done… after five hundred years, he still had it. What a rush! He had never felt so happy, so energized in his life… and he didn't want this buzz to stop no matter who stood in his way… not even her.

Integra soon approached Alucard… he stared at her emotionlessly. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Helsing… Helsing… how he loathed that name. The more he thought about it, the more it made his blood boil. That godforsaken bloodline, who denied him death, as well as his freedom over a century ago… mutated and left to work within the servitude of the Helsing's… denied blood, madness, bloodshed and gore… only when it suited them. Yes… now that he was free, he wasn't going to let the Helsing family go unpunished. It may have been Integra, but still she was a Helsing… and she had denied him anyway.

"Welcome home, count," she greeted. He did not reply. "Alucard?"

"Never use that name again, in my presence!" he hissed. "You better listen carefully, you wrench… once I am done with that insane little Major… I will be after your blood next!" Integra was left at a gasp… his words like a drill, twisting into her heart. She had realised that she had lost control of her pet… however she felt that she lost something else as well.

Alucard then dematerialised into a hoard of bats and flew towards the Zeppelin. Integra watched, her eyes clouded with sadness as she watched her once pet vampire, now just a vengeful monster heading towards the Nazi mother ship, about the end the war. Walter soon approached her. He could see the pain within Integra's heart. That man… or better yet that monster… had been in with Integra for most of her life… he soon became like family to her. Now she had just lost that family member to madness and hatred that had raged with his heart for over a century. Integra also thought that she lost in another way… losing that man she desperately wanted to see within Alucard. She shook in fear, as the Zeppelin began to crumble within exploding flames… this cannot end this way!

"ALUCARD!!!"

"Integra!" Walter shouted throughout the explosions. "We need to get out of here… you heard what he said… you're next! We also need to get back to the Twilight!" She refused to leave. He then called Zelda, Nabooru and Impa to help her into the car. They soon drove down the ruins of London escaping the blaze of war… and Alucard's wrath.

Alucard glided through the Zeppelin destroying everything in his path. Every piece of equipment, every solder… anything that blocked his way to the major was destroyed. Alucard laughed, overjoyed by the chaos around him. His madness even made Captain Hanz quiver, who was now the last person to stand between him and the Major. He swallowed his fear, turned into his werewolf form, and charged for Alucard. The king just smirked, as he watched Hanz be suddenly impaled by one his black undead solders. Hanz was pinned to the wall, like an insect pinned to a bug-collecting scrapbook. Alucard watched with an amused sadistic smile, as Hanz twitched and squirmed in agony. Alucard then ended his suffering by putting a silver bullet through his skull. In any form, not matter if it was his five hundred year form, of his childhood girl shape, Alucard loved his guns. He then opened the doors to see the Major. The major sat on his thrown with the Dok beside him, grinning with amusement.

"Wonderful performance, count," the Major praised. "However the symphony of death is no where near of ending…"

"Give it up, you disgusting fat pig," Alucard replied. "I have won this war!"

"Oh, no… you will still kill until the end of time, vampire. Like a symphony that just goes on and on… you will continue killing until there is nothing left. That is the curse of a vampire. The symphony of death will play its tune within your ears forever. But when you had enough, you can just kill yourself…"

"Well, what about you Major… do you want to continue hearing the symphony of war forever?"

"Not as a vampire. I refuse to lose myself within the life of others. Blood… the money of the soul… the silver of the will. Once you have been paid, you become one with their wills forever… slowly losing your own identity with the more you are paid. I will always be me. Only I will exist within this body and I alone. You have come so far, king… why stop now? There is plenty of silver flowing throughout this city for you to devour. Why not take a drink before killing me?"

Alucard smirked. "I… am saving for someone in particular. She will become one with me… trapped within my madness forever. It is the perfect revenge for my many years of suffering. Well, this is where I finish this… perhaps I will see you in hell one day, major…"

"Continue to suffer, Count Dracula!"

"And you suffer in hell!"

The mother ship Zeppelin finally exploded into oblivion deciding the war, the explosion seen from miles away. The Third Reich had been completely destroyed. Alucard soon dropped back down onto the ground, having killed the Major, the Dok… and even took care of First Capitan Hanz. Standing alone within the flames of war, Alucard began to laugh at his success of victory… and he still was yet to have some fun. Kafei was still waiting for a rematch back in Hyrule, but first Alucard must wipe Integra off the face of the earth, thus the Helsing bloodline will cease to exist. Alucard could feel Integra distancing away in the Mercedes of hers… she wasn't going to get away that easily. He was about to go after it, until a blessed blade lodged itself through his stomach, catching him off guard.

"You foul beast!" Alucard looked back to see Father Anderson approaching him, his blades out and ready for battle. So, there was still one more fool left in the city… and to Alucard's fortune, that fool was Anderson. "It's time, you were finally laid to rest, Dracula. It's time you finally went to hell!"

"Then come!" Alucard replied, with a large psychotic smile. "Come and end another interval to my everlasting dreams. Just like five hundred years ago… just like one hundred years ago… come, and try to destroy me… my beloved enemy!" Anderson then charged.

The innocent red eyes of a blonde-haired boy soon opened, waking up from his catnap. He could hear the burning flames around him and the crashing of falling debris… however even with all the noise it was too quiet… there was not enough sounds of war. Where were the screams of horror and death? Where were the war cries of solders and the sound of gunfire? He got up and looked around… destruction surrounded him, yet Schrodinger felt that he wasn't within the chaos of war… perhaps the aftermath… uh oh… He looked up trying to find the mother ship Zeppelin, but all he saw was fire and smoke.

"Major…" he began to talk into a small speaker on his watch… it was an intercom connecting him with the Major. No response "Come in Major…" Still nothing. The then began to try and connect with the Dok… nothing… Hanz… no answer. He done it again… he slept through his mission… this time bringing the official end of Millennium. Some secret poison he was! "They are sure to torture me when I get to hell for this one!"

Anju sat within a small pond deep within the Lost Woods, bathing within the clear and crystal water. She was very grubby… well… being caught within the ash of a burning village, chased into the woods and being attacked by a Wolfos tends to make one's skin rather dirty, as well as cut and bruised. She removed the bandaging Kafei gave her so she could soak her wound to clean it. It felt painful as the water seeped into the slash, however she felt rather refreshed after a nice bathe. Finally finished, she got out and headed towards her clothes. She was about to put them on, until a sharp pain reminded her of the open wound on the side of her stomach. Oh right… then it looks at though she'd have to bandage herself up again. She picked up the long red cape… how was she going to do this? It was then taken out of her hand. She looked back to see Kafei re-bandaging her… Anju still bare-naked.

She gasped and covered her breasts. "Just who do you think you are… pervert!" He didn't reply and just continued to bandage her up. She noticed that soft look within his eyes once more. She fell silent within his soft blood red eyes, as he continued to concentrate wrapping up her skin. He was soon done, and with no hesitation, she began to hurryingly put her clothes back on.

"Please, don't hesitate to rush," he said. "I am quite enjoying the view at the moment." He continued to stare at Anju's arse… who soon noticed. She covered herself and threw one of her shoes at him. He just giggled it off.

"Don't you have anything better to do than kill people, and ogle women?"

"… No…"

Anju just grunted. "You are certainly a rather boring character." Finally she was dressed.

"Explain by boring?"

"Well… you kill people, which I am certain would get quite repetitive, and you seem to be afraid to create any relationships, thus staring at women for lone manly amusement. You're a shut in. A sad lonely man who only finds fun and amusement at the slaughter of others."

"If I were you woman, I wouldn't push my luck. I may have agreed to be your sword and shield, however I can easily withdraw that offer and kill you here."

Anju sighed. "Once again, you are distancing yourself from others by threatening them. You cannot handle being told the truth?"

"… I'm not boring…" Anju just began to giggle. Kafei just replied by throwing her shoe back at her playfully. As he did that he felt his heart lighten… he actually enjoyed fooling around like that… especially with her.

Night soon had fallen upon the Lost Woods. The moon beamed its light down through the trees, however it still wasn't enough to see through the darkness of the forest. Anju and Kafei sat around a fire bathing within its warm light, while Anju cooked some meat within the fire for her evening meal. Kafei didn't want anything, as he wasn't hungry. They sat in silence, as the fire crackled and burned brightly in between them, like a wall separating them… as well as the awkward silence. Anju looked over to see Kafei with those soft eyes once more, as he stared down at the grass. By the looks of it… he seemed sad about something.

"Have you known that the most important thing us rational beings cherish the most is trust?" she began. Kafei looked up. "Even though trust is the most important thing for us… it is rather hard to gain or earn, for there will always be that fear of trusting another person… to trust that they would never share your secrets and exploit your trust." Kafei just continued to stare at her. What was she getting at? "Who are you… really?"

"A man that you should never place your trust in, if that is what you are asking," he then replied. "I am a monster… an irrational mad man, who wouldn't think twice of murdering you, or even regret it. I have killed many in my life, all within the quest for more power, and never thought of the consequences. In the end I became this empty shell that you see now… wondering in between life and death."

"That's not true… Your eyes… I can see within you eyes that you are more than just a heartless killer… you're in pain. May I ask why?"

"It is as you said… I am a lonely man… and that loneliness drove me into insanity. I may have been king and loved by the people I governed, but that is all that I was… a king… and in the end, they hated the man I became. I'm hated by everyone, don't you see?"

"I don't hate you…" Kafei eyes went wide in surprise. Well that was rather unpredicted… what a thing to say, and after all the things he had done to her… what an idiot! But then he did save her and bandage her side… his mind became so conflicted on how he felt by this woman. What was she up to? "May I ask for your trust as a friend?"

"Asking for my trust and friendship is a rather dangerous choice, girl."

"Why? Because you think you're a dangerous person? Someone who kills with no regret? If you trust me, you would never do that to me, and I know you wouldn't because I trust you. At least give it a try… try and melt that ice you have for a heart?" Kafei sighed in submission… he was just too tired to argue with this girl anymore. She smiled. "I'm glad. Well, if we are going to be friends, I may as well tell you my name… and finally have you stop calling me just 'woman' or 'clumsy girl'…" Kafei just smirked… he could admit that calling her those things were fun… yes… they were fun. "My name is Anju. I believe I don't know yours yet."

"I am Kafei."

Anderson and Alucard continued their battle within burning London. They dodged fire and falling debris, as Anderson continued to hack away at Alucard with his blessed blades, and Alucard, after healing himself would shot his beloved customised 'Jackal' pistol to return his attacks. Human Anderson showed no signs of backing down, while the undead vampire Alucard laughed as he continued to fight, his mad heart filled with joy for violence and gore. Alucard then shot off Anderson's arm. He stopped to notice the agonizing pain, as blood spilled from his new open wound, then soon continued his attack. This battle seemed to go on forever… two mad men whose hatred ran deeper than their thirst for a good fight.

Alucard finally determined the fight as he withdrew his five hundred year old sword and used it to completely slice Anderson's other arm off. However, Anderson wasn't going to give up so easily. He spotted one of his blessed blades stuck in the ground up right before him. He charged for the blade and yanked it out of the ground with his teeth. With a war cry and with the handle of the long knife wedged in his jaw, he charged for Alucard. He had to admire his spirit… humans were so… amazing. He shot the knife shattering it. Soon the two rivals stared each other down face-to-face.

"You foul beast!" Anderson scowled.

"Poor Vatican whipping boy…" Alucard teased. "I've had enough fun with you tonight… I still have some business to attend to before the sun rises."

"You're not going anywhere! You either kill me here, or you go to hell!"

"Well… there's the fun in that? I kill you, and I'll never have you to amuse me ever again. You're much more fun to keep around… torching you Father, is much more fun than just killing you. Don't fear, I'll have another chance to torture you some more next time, as you will have another chance to kill me. But for now, I have a date with a Helsing… a date that will end with blood!" With that Alucard dematerialised into a hoard and bats and flew up into the sky.

"Come back here, coward!"


	16. 15 Bad Romance

**Chap. 15 – Bad Romance**

Integra sat in the front driver's seat of the Mercedes as Walter drove it down the country road, the scenery speeding past as they raced by. Knowing that Alucard was perhaps chasing after them, they needed to get back to the beach side manor as soon as possible. There was nothing but silence throughout the car… nobody didn't feel like talking… for one thing they had been fighting in a war for day and night, and then there was the betrayal from a comrade. It seemed out of all of them, the most affected by Alucard's betrayal was Integra, who just tiredly stared out of the car window, watching the country side fly by, and seeing storm clouds approaching as they sounded their thunderous warning.

So many emotions went through Integra's mind… also her heart. She felt so conflicted by what she felt. She didn't want to deny her feelings, however as a Helsing, she did have to deny them, for it just felt right. How could a vampire hunter, whom descends from the pinnacle bloodline of vampire hunters – the Helsing's – say that she was in love with a vampire? Does she really love Alucard or is it just a one off thing? It then hit her… this must be a simular thing to what Zelda was feeling_… "I am caught between duty and my selfish emotions. I am the leader of this country… my heart belongs to this country… I never thought there was anything else my heart ever needed. Alas, when I think of him, my hearts sings even more… it makes me just want to abandon my responsibility so I can answer my selfish yearns. But I am more rational than that…" _ She was doing the same thing Zelda was doing to herself, and look at what it's doing to her… she may not look like she was emotionally suffering under that mask of a bold and fearless leader, however Integra could tell that it was eating at her. The same defensive mask that Zelda wears, Integra was wearing herself.

She did not want to be caught in the same situation as Zelda, which scaringly was turning it out to be so. She better figure this out now before it was too late to go back. What did she really want from Alucard? All the harmless flirtation, the wine sessions, the empty promises of a kiss after the success of a mission… did Alucard take all that harmless fun as something more… did he think that, all that bonding they did – to relieve the master/servant relationship – meant something more? Of course Integra enjoyed it… enjoyed it to the point where she just wanted to be taken within Alucard's arms. When he was around her… she felt that she wasn't alone. His voice began to echo through her mind… _"You can only be independent for so long… before you begin to feel the need to be held by someone… to be protected by someone other than yourself"…_ She smiled… Alucard.

"Integra…" she snapped out of her thoughts to give her attention to Walter, who stood just outside her open door. They had arrived at the beach side manor. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even realise that they had stopped. She noticed that it was raining, as Walter held an umbrella. "We better hurry." Integra took Walter's hand. He pulled her out of the car. "We should be able to hide in Hyrule for a while… until we have thought of a way to deal with Alucard." Integra just nodded. With that they headed up the manor steps. Walter unlocked the door and opened it.

A manic laughter echoed in the distance soon caught them at a horrified gasp. Alucard… how did he catch up with them so quickly? He must still be connected to Integra, and thus knew of her whereabouts. They soon spotted the hoard of bats flying towards the manor in the distance. With that Walter, Integra, Seras, Pip, Zelda, Nabooru and Impa ran into the manor, with Walter slamming the door behind him and locking it. They hurried to the basement where the Twilight awaited them. As Integra ran all she could think about was how to change the situation. She wanted to change it so badly… and there was only one way to do that. If she was ever going to experience true happiness, then giving into her selfish desires was needed in order to reach that. Vampire or not… this was what she wanted. They soon headed down into the basement and approached the Twilight.

"Hurry now!" Walter said. "Ladies first!" Zelda was the first to jump through, then Nabooru, Impa, and Seras.

"Wanna get out of here!" Pip squeaked as he bolted into the Twilight.

"Hurry, Sir Integra!"

Integra shook her head with a smile. "Go ahead Walter," she said. "I will handle Alucard." Walter just stared at her with a horrified look. What the hell was she thinking? "Walter… I will not end up like princess Zelda."

Walter then smirked with a light giggle… that was all he needed to hear in order to understand her. "I see… well then, good luck Integra." With that he went into the Twilight.

Integra exited the basement and hurried over to a window of the entrance lobby. Alucard was getting closer… he was very close! She knew what she had to do. As thunder echoed throughout the empty manor, Integra hurried up the stairs and hurried down the hall towards the master bedroom of the manor. She entered the large extravagant bedroom and headed to the glass door that led to a balcony, however she wasn't gain enough to go outside. Instead she leaned on the cold glass dripping in rain drops and stared outside to see the hoard of bats entering the compound and fly towards the door.

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

Alucard materialised back to his human form before kicking open the locked door. A locked entrance wasn't going to stop the No-life King and his vampire strength from entering the manor. He could smell that Integra was in the manor… and alone. Still in his five hundred year old form he followed her scent as he crept upstairs, his red hard and spiteful eyes glowing in anticipation for the taste of her blood. He had been released from the seals that bound him by blood and magic to servitude of the Helsing's… nothing could stop him now from defiling her body also. Why not have some fun before sending her to her eternal rest? He crept down the hallway towards the master bedroom.

Integra took out one of her cigars and lit it up… she better have a few puffs to clam herself down. However this goes will change her life forever. However as she said to Walter… she will not end up like princess Zelda; she won't let her responsibilities get in the way of her happiness, and as a consequence lose that happiness… she realised that now. As she blew out the smoke, she stared at the window waiting for Alucard's immediate arrival. How was she going to go about telling him… in what articulate way was she going to tell him all this… this… feeling she had locked up inside for almost thirteen years?

_I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)_

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

_You know that I want you_

_You know that I need you_

_I want it bad_

_Your bad romance_

The door of the master bedroom flung open, giving Integra a scare. She turned back to see Alucard staring at her with his bloodlust eyes. She could tell by those eyes, and his stiff slouched posture – like an animal ready to pounce – that he was about to attack her. His fangs smeared into a smirk and a light giggle… there was nowhere for her to run now! He used his vampiric speed to appear right in front of Integra, his eyes continuing to burn bright red with hatred and revenge, while she just stared at him softly. He then forced her onto the bed, and pinned her down grasping onto her arms tightly. She was trapped… however she was unafraid by his force.

"Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this moment…" he began with a hiss. "To have my revenge against you Helsing trash… your family has brought me nothing but suffering… as if I haven't suffered enough! But now…" he leaned closer towards Integra, his cold undead breath breathing down her neck… still she showed no fear, however the chill of his breath did send shivers down her spine. "I wouldn't have pictured to have my revenge in such a way that would leave a Helsing violated before death… I couldn't have pictured a better way to have my revenge. I'm going to defile you Integra… drink of your sweet blood and then leave your corpse to rot on this very floor!"

"If you did that…" Integra began with a whisper. "Then you would be no better than that Turkish king… Vlad." Alucard stared down at her looking rather at a gasp… no one knew that apart from him… not even did Abraham Van Helsing know of that part of his life… so how in the hell did she find out?

He tightened his grip on her. "How the fuck do you know about that?"

"I could tell by your eyes… when you're unguarded, calm and unaware, your eyes are full of pain. I see a man in pain. You became a monster so you could erase that pain, didn't you?" He just stared at her in silence… that was half the reason… however he didn't want to admit it. "I'm just a breath away of losing something that I treasure so much… something I thought I didn't need for myself. But after today, I realised, that if I don't do something now… I will lose that forever… I will lose what remains of your humanity that I have always treasured so much."

"Integra…" his voice was now calm, and confused of what she was saying. "Just what do you mean by that? I lost my humanity long ago. What makes you think that there may be something left… and you treasure something that is not there?"

"It's there. You may not realise it, but I do. I see it every time we have a civil conversation, when we reason with each other, when we work together. Under that monster, there is a man… a man that I desperately want to embrace. What if I said to you, that I don't mind having you defiling my body… to have your cold lips kissing my flesh… how for so long I have wanted your body pressed onto mine?" His eyes went wide, shocked by her words. What she was saying… it sounded like she wanted him to have her. "I'm not going to deny myself anymore. Zelda put responsibility before happiness and look where it has gotten her? I don't want to end up like that… I don't want to be fighting the very man who could very well bring me true happiness. I want to be with you… and I don't give a shit what my father, ancestors of anyone else think of the situation! This is what my heart wants. It wants you… I want you."

"Integra---"

"I know you want me!" she said interrupting him. "The question is… who is it really that is denying our lust to flower? You can only be independent for so long… before you begin to feel the need to be held by someone… to be protected by someone other than yourself… those are your words!"

_You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a freak bitch baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance_

_I want your lovin'_

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me can write a bad romance_

_I want your lovin'_

_And all your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Caught in a bad romance…_

_Caught in a bad romance._

Silence past between them, as Alucard continued to pin Integra on the bed. His red eyes, now filled with compassion, staring into the vulnerable eyes of Integra. Alucard could feel himself sweat. She wanted him… he wanted her… he was hearing the type of words of compassion and affection, which he wanted to hear from Integra for quite some time. Over the years when he began to see her as the strong woman of iron, and not of the frightened child she once was when they first met, all the flirtatious tension soon turned into stimulation… and then tension once again, as he was never getting the response he wanted from her. But now… finally discovering that he may be her only chance at happiness, it made his heart sing… to feel wanted by someone made him feel alive for the first time in his existence. This is what he wanted from Integra for quite some time… he became her pet indeed. She was his only chance of happiness. He kissed her on the lips, pressed closer to her and whispered…

"I am yours… darling Integra."

His hands that bound her wrists tight loosened and began to slide down her arms to caress her waist, while his lips battled Integra's within a war of passion. Integra, one by one pulled each clip that bound his black armour to his body, and with a last clip both he and Integra threw his armour onto the floor and continued to expresses their passion, which they have kept bottled and hidden away for so long. Master and servant, human and vampire, beauty and beast… two lovers indulging within their long wanted desires of caressing one another, holding one another… loving one another. For the first time in a long time they both felt happy and free. Integra, for the first time was taking control of her life and was finally doing something for herself. For the first time in his entire existence, Alucard felt wanted, needed… loved. This is what they wanted for a long time… to taste their forbidden fruits that were each other.

Zelda, Nabooru, and Impa were reunited with their fellow sages at Kakariko Village, which was still under reconstruction. Within the industrial sounds of development, the three girls were talking about their experience of war in London. It was much more advanced than the wars they see in Hyrule, and because of that they were more dangerous… they were lucky to come out of it alive. Soon they began to question about Integra and Alucard's absence. After Zelda told them what happened, they were concerned for Integra's safety. Will she survive Alucard's wrath?

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Walter said with a smirk. "A commander with a indomitable spirit can make a solder's heart, burn like fire. What I mean, is that a woman with a heart that burns like the flames of war, burning compassion, strength and devotion, can make any man's heart, who lives for the thrill of war, dance for her, and her alone."

"You make it sound like Sir Integra and master are in love," Seras said. Walter just smiled…that said it all "YOU'RE KIDDING?!?!?!"

Integra opened her eyes to be welcomed by the morning light beaming from the windows of the master bedroom in the Helsing holiday manor. The raindrops from last night's storm slowly skimmed down the windows, making the glass glitter like magic. It was the first time she had slept in a couple of days. She then noticed that her body was bounded within the arms of a sleeping Alucard, who continued to snooze away with his body pressed onto Integra's back. When she realised that she was in his embrace, she felt a sudden shimmer of warmth flow down her body. She had never felt this happy before… ever. She then felt Alucard moving her long blonde platinum hair and began to kiss the back of her neck.

"A sudden shimmer of warmth travelling down your body awoke me," he then said. She turned around to face him, seeing his enlightened face resting on the crisp white pillows.

"It's morning," she then began. "I thought vampires weaken at the sun?"

"That is true… for a weak a vampire like Seras who is new to world of the undead. I am prone to death by sunlight but not as fatal to me then compared to Seras. I can walk within it for a while, until I feel my body burn… especially a sunrise."

"That is sad in its own way," Integra said, getting out of the bed. "Everyone deserves to walk within the sunlight, even vampires." She headed over to the dresser and opened the draw of antique extravagance. She took out the box of cigars, pulled one from out of the box and lit it up. Alucard watched from the bed as she took a smoke, her bare body within the bound of his red cape. "We'll be heading to Hyrule soon. There's one more temple that needs to be cleaned… the Spirit Temple, if I'm correct. Everyone else has cleaned a temple… even Anderson. I want to take care of this one… and I want you to come with me."

"With pleasure, Integra." With that Alucard got out of the bed and headed over to Integra. He wrapped his arms around her, his body pressed on to her back, and began to kiss down her neck. Integra watched from the mirror…it just looked so perfect. She had never felt freer in her life… it was a rather odd feeling however, since this was the first time she ever felt truly free… or was it his stubble beard?

"Keep the beard," she then said. "You're hot with it." Alucard just laughed lightly and tightened his embrace. Integra didn't want this moment to end.

"Come back to bed, Integra."

"Tempting, but time is of the essence in this game we're playing."

"Come back to bed…"

"… All right."


	17. 16 Kafei's emotional confliction

**Chap. 15 – Evolution and emotional confliction**

"You are really pushing it girl,"

"Kafei, please…" Anju replied, as she took a hold of his hand. "Helping rebuild the village will be a large step in the development of rediscovering your humanity. Do you wish to remain a cold blooded monster forever?"

"Rebuilding something that I enjoyed destroying… I might as well deliver my head to the villagers!"

"Nobody will realise who you are… they were more concerned with escaping the flames. At least give it a try…" Kafei stared into her hopeful blue eyes, as her short ruby hair danced within the soft wind. Her hand holding his own felt warm… it felt nice… he didn't want her to let go. He was beginning to see this woman in a new light… this woman who was going out of her way to help him, to take the time to show him how beautiful the world could be. Such ignorant nonsense! However he wanted her to show him… if that's what it took to keep her by his side. He didn't want to admit it, but he was growing an attachment to Anju. Giving into that selfish desire, he sighed in defeat. With a light giggle she pulled him up the entrance stair to Kakariko Village.

They soon arrived to see all the villagers, the capital refugees, and even the Guardian's of Kakariko working together to rebuild the village. The frames were up, the filling of solid bricks half way to completion… the village was almost back to normal. How wonderful it was to realise, that if you all work together and stay persistent in your endeavours, things will get done in no time at all. It may have taken them a couple of sleepless days and nights to have the reconstruction of the village to be as far along as it was now, but it was worth it. Anju, still squeezing onto Kafei's hand tightly, pulled him into the busiest part of the village to see how they could help.

"Ah, miss. Anju," Alhambra greeted. "I'm glad to know that you escaped the carnage those days ago, and with your life still intact."

"Well, thank you. I retreated to the home of my best friend for a couple of days, who lives by Lake Hylia. I recuperated there, but now I have returned." Alhambra then noticed the man by Anju's side. He was the one who instigated the attack on the village… he and Alucard were responsible for burning it to the ground! How dare that monster show his face here! With that he took out his magic cards, preparing to attack. Anju stopped him. "Please, Mr. Alhambra you have got it all wrong! The King of Chaos is the one you should cast your thunder cards at… he was the reason my friend here attacked the village."

"Explain how that is!" The other guardians soon gathered in to hear… for they were about to attack him as well.

"You see, this is my best friend I was speaking of," she began. "He is the most powerful sorcerer in Hyrule. He trains everyday by the lake… he is a master. Aspiring sorcerers and sorceresses turn to him for his wisdom and his teachings, and he his truly kind. The King of Chaos thought he would prove useful for his endeavours… so cast a mind-control spell on him. His students were just able to break it last night."

"Mind control? This man was being used for another's own ends?"

Anju nodded. "He wants to repay the village for his actions. Even though his actions were not of his own, he still feels horribly responsible for the destruction."

"I see…" Luke then said. "His actions may not of been of his own will… still… you sir, are the one mostly responsible for this mess."

"I say we make this fucker finish the rest of the village by himself!" Jon stated. "See how he likes cleaning up his own fucking mess, cause you sure left one!"

"Like Anju said… he was being mind-controlled. You're one bad ass… I cannot help but admire that about you… um… what's your name?"

"K-Kafei…" Kafei replied. What the hell was going on? Did Anju just lie to grant him acceptance within the village he destroyed… Anju… lied?

"Well, Mr. Kafei, there is a pile of lumber over there, which needs to be cut to make a new home. Have miss. Anju assist you. And let us hope that we never see your wrath again, my friend… mind controlled or not. All right guys… let's get back to work!" They soon left, leaving Kafei and Anju to their own devices… Kafei who still looked rather shocked by Anju, who continued to grin sweetly.

He then smirked. "You… lying little imp," he then said. Anju just giggled. "I cannot believe that you just did that for me… and here I thought you were perfect as perfect could be… but you know what… I like it."

"All right… don't become creepy now… we have work to do." She took his hand again and pulled in over to the awaiting lumber.

The day went by and Anju and Kafei continued to lend their helping hands to rebuild the village. They finished cutting frames a while ago, and were now fitting the pieces together, along with a few other villagers. Anju had the honour of hammering the last nail, before they began to heave it up so it stood upwards. That frame was the last piece they needed to make a full frame of a new home. They began to latch and hammer the pieces together. This was rather hard work… Kafei never had done anything like this in his existence… for him it was humiliating; why should a king perform such labour of this manner… not to mention he enjoyed destroying this hell hole. However he also felt liberated in a small way, as it was a new experience for him. He looked to see Anju working away. She looked determined… seeing her so compassionate about something and full of life made him more reluctant to give all his efforts as well, even if it did sicken him… if only just to keep her at his side.

Anju decided to take a break, taking a nice stroll around the busy village. It was now looking like a town more than a village… this place would sure look different after it was finished. Kafei followed behind her, as he needed the break as well… not even Alucard made him this tired and bothersome. Anju's eyes soon lit up noticing a lone tree standing proud and tall within all the construction. She was rather amazed that it survived the blaze. She rushed towards it and placed her hands on the bark… it seemed a little burned and brittle, however it still seemed healthy and strong enough. Kafei soon approached, wondering what she was getting so excited about over a plant.

"I used to climb this when I was a young," she then said. "I am rather amazed that it survived the flames." She then began to climb it.

"I believe that is not such a wise decision…" Kafei warned. "It has just survived a horrible blaze. It may be internally weak." Anju ignored him and continued to climb. Kafei sighed. "You're such an arrogant girl." Anju soon approached the top and looked down at him sticking out her tongue… that showed him. Suddenly the branch Anju's feet were supported on snapped. Gasping in fright, she lost her balance and began to fall to the ground. Before she met the ground she was saved, as she fell into the safety of Kafei's arms. "What did I tell you, you silly girl…" She then gasped in pain that began to throb at the side of the stomach. Falling, and heavily landing into Kafei's arms distressed the wound the Wolfo's gave her earlier yesterday. "And now you have gone and distressed the wound you already have." He then placed her feet back to the ground, allowing her to stand for herself. "Really, is it worth the trouble of sparing your life time and time again?"

"How cold of you say that…!" she replied, with a playful shove. Kafei just playfully shove her back. Soon they were in a full on play wrestle. Anju just laughed as she tried to retreat from Kafei's tickling. As he laughed he felt his heart lighten once more with feelings of delight. He was actually having fun.

"I hope I'm not intruding on you two love birds…" they paused to look up and see Jon smirking at them. With that they immediately took their hands off each other, Kafei's face glowing more redder with embarrassment than Anju's. "Yeah, whatever… I've been noticing some rather strange looking birds clucking around the village looked rather spazzed out. You know what I'm talkin' 'bout… they're white, with tiny little beaks, and red crests on their heads… we call those chickens back home… but these fuckers look a lot different to the chickens we have."

"My grandmothers cukoos!" Anju gasped. "They survived?"

"So… they're yours then. I've been askin' around, but no one claimed the little fuckers… until now that is, which means…" Jon then threw her the bag of cukoo feed. "They're your problem now… seriously it's hard to feed those little shits! Don't know how you did it, but I'm fuckin' relived not do be doin' it no more! Have fun sucka'!"

With that Jon left, leaving Anju to stare down at the bag with her anxiety beginning to surface once again. She knew that it was her daily task to feed them in honour of her grandmother, however she couldn't help the way she felt about them… she hated them. Every time she went near them it gave her goose bumps. Out of all the things that had to survive… those cukoos had to escape death didn't they? Well… she couldn't just let the things starve to death… it looks a though she'd have to brave feeding them once again.

Kafei noticed her looking rather reserved. "What is it?"

"It's those cukoos," she replied, grasping the feedbag tightly. "You see, when my grandmother passed away, she left her treasured cukoos in my care. But… I have a fear of them… they frighten me… every time I go near them, and any other cukoo… I panic."

"Is that all?" Kafei replied, trying not to giggle.

"It is not funny."

"Those flea bags are harmless!"

"Then why don't you try to feed them!?" she then snapped.

"Very well, however you must feed them with me. I'll rid of that anxiety for you… trust me… you'll confidently feed them yourself in no time at all." She stared at him, her eyes wide in shock…_ "…trust me…"_ hearing him speak those words to her made her heart sing.

She smiled. "Okay."

Anju gulped in fear, as she stared down at her grandmother's cukoos, grasping onto the feedbag. She did not want to go through with this. Kafei took a hold of her hand and gently pulled her over closer towards the cukoos. He could sense her heart rate go up in fear. The cukoos ignored them as they continued to scatter about in the pen, picking up grass seeds off the ground as they walked about. They looked harmless, however to Anju, it was like looking upon death itself. Kafei soon took a hold of her waist, which made her jump with a gasp. What in the world was he doing?

"Trust me, Anju," he then said. He said it again… every time she heard him say it, it filled her heart with song. It actually made her blush a little. What was this feeling she felt when she was with him? It was as though her heart felt light.

"I trust you."

He instructed her to bend her knees, so she was down at their level. If they seemed somewhat more equal, then the cukoos would seem less frightened. It worked, as they continued to walk about, however they also stared at them cautiously. What were they up to? Kafei then told her to gently begin reaching down the feed and take a handful of feed. She did so… however she still seemed unsure. With that he also reached his hand down the bag, sliding his hand down Anju's arms as he did so.

"You want to gently throw the feed at them," he then continued. He took out a handful of feed, and with a gentle flick of his hand, she showered food down before the cukoos. They began to eat the offered feed straight away. "Throw it before them, not on them… they believe you are attacking otherwise. Have a go and see for yourself." With that Anju gently flicked the feed before them. They began to eat from that also. They seemed so calm… they have never done that before for her!

"You're… right. After all this time… I now realise it wasn't them, it was me," she then said. "I never fed them properly… they thought I was hurting them… how do you know so much about these creatures?"

"When I was young, my family had kept a cukoo pen at the end of the castle courtyard. I fed them everyday… it was a place I could escape to for a while."

"Why? What was wrong?" Anju asked. Kafei soon feel silent, as his red ruby eyes began to sadden at the thought of the memories. Perhaps that was too personal…

"Perhaps in the end… it was my family who made me the monster I am today…" he then said. "They were not the most perfect of parents. They were much better at ruling Ikana, than they were at raising children of their own."

"How awful parents were they?"

"Well, I will say this… when I was old enough to take the crown, I killed them." Anju just remained silent, her eyes radiating sympathy, for the man in pain before her. She never seen Kafei so vulnerable before… it was quite strange, yet sad at the same time. Kafei then snickered. "I cannot believe I told you that… I feel so sick!" With that he got up and stormed off, his red eyes now glowing in spite.

"Kafei, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. You're well enough now to take care of yourself. And now that I no longer have to baby sit you, I will now continue what I was revived to do… destroy! To confess I am rather itching for site of blood and despair."

"No! Please… do not go back to that, you have come so far!" With that Kafei grasped her by the throat… his eyes glowing with hate.

"Who are you, to order me around, woman?!" he hissed "I should have killed you when I had the chance! You have tainted me with your talk of this friendship and kindness nonsense long enough!"

"Please…" she chocked. "Don't leave me…" Kafei's eyes went wide with a gasp, as he felt his heart beaten quicker by those words. His heart was all a flutter again… all of these new emotions left him so confused… however he knew one thing, and that was he didn't want to kill her. With that he threw her onto the ground, thus releasing her from his grasp.

"Forget about me, Anju. Forget about a monster like me…"

"You're not a monster!" With that he disappeared. "KAFEI!!!"


	18. 17 Beauties & the Beasts

**Chap. 17 – Beauties and the Beasts**

Integra never thought that just lying around the whole day would feel this wonderful. For all her life she had been getting up, rushing through her busy schedule day by day, only to rest once again for only a few hours. Thinking back on it now, she had no idea how she did it. She remembered being rather tense for most of the time… paperwork, meetings, on duty, Alucard's annoying nature and Seras' whinging. She then felt better when Luke Valentine came along and halved her responsibilities with her… most of it being paperwork… still, not one day in her life did she rebel like this… to just lay back and ignore her responsibilities… just for a while. This session of 'me time' was long over due.

She took a puff of her cigar and blew out the smoke in content. Hyrule should be okay… if Link did attack then the rest of the Hellsing organization was there to respond… they already knew their standby orders. She looked to see Alucard sleeping peacefully within the white crisp sheets. He definitely looked at peace when he slept… it was perhaps the only time of peace he got, other than the nightmare he knew to be reality… however reality wouldn't be as much of an nightmare than it once was. When he wakes up again he'd definitely be hungry… the only problem was that this was a holiday home. No blood was being stored here. With a thought she got up and headed over to the antique dresser where she placed her clothes, which where stained with the remanets of war… ash, blood, and tattering at the sides. She placed her weapons there as well… her pistol, her sword, and a dagger she kept for occasions. She was going to use it on the Major, however Alucard took care of him for her.

She picked up her dagger and stared at it… she had also used this dagger to pinch her finger to reward Alucard every time he did well. She began to remember what Seras told her… of how she finally became one of the true undead. Pip allowed her to drink of his blood, slicing his own skin to draw blood in doing so. Pip _offered_ her to drink of his blood… the money of his soul… and not in a forceful manner like how vampires usually extract blood. She remembered the important detail in Seras' account, which she gave Integra within the flames of war; she allowed the blood to seep into her mouth, not suck. She took as much as Pip's body allowed her as he bled into her mouth. This was a rather interesting development in the ongoing vampire research that her family had conducted for almost over a century. _Willing_ seemed to play in a human's favour when dealing with a vampire. She put the dagger down… it was too early to do that; she still needed the energy to do a few things first. With that she headed into the large walk-in closest and began to put on fresh new clothes, as her uniform was too damaged due to the war.

"What are you doing?" All the commotion disturbed Alucard from his rest.

"I have to go back to the manor to collect supplies," she replied. "If they survived the attack that is…"

"Get Walter to do it."

"He is in Hyrule helping rebuild the village. I have to go… I'm sure that the others are getting hungry by now, and we can't have them feeding on the villagers now, can we? Why don't you fix yourself up while I'm gone?"

"And just what do you mean by that?" Alucard asked.

"Well for starters, you can do something about that long hair. I won't be partnered with a vampire who looks like he belongs at Woodstock. It's too medieval for this century, Alucard."

"Integra darling… that was harsh."

"Keep the beard though, by all means, keep the beard." With that Integra walked out wearing a clean feminine suit. "I'll be back in a few hours. Be ready, for we will go straight to Hyrule once I return." With that she left the room, leaving Alucard to examine his long wavy black curls… she was right… it was way too long and out of date.

"So what do you think, miss. Anju?"

"It was though it never burned to the ground… it is wonderful. Thank you for rebuilding my home." Anju stared up at her freshly rebuilt home. Even though it looked the same as the last one, the element of newness brought a sense of wanting start life a new… that drive to begin a fresh start and to leave her old life behind. However within that smile of hers hid a deep sadness. She thought that she'd never be torn away from Kafei like that, and to know that he was the one who instigated the fall out made her heart ache. Why did it hurt so much… why was she emotionally killing herself over a man who wanted to take advantage of her in the first place… a monster?

"Miss. Anju?" she was suddenly distracted by her thoughts by Alhambra's voice. "You seemed a little lost there miss… are you alright?"

She put on a shy smile. "I am quiet all right, however I appreciate your concern… I am happy, after all, I have a home to go to tonight."

"Hey, where's that guy who was hangin' around you before… that bad ass mother fucker who almost killed us and destroyed the village?" Jon asked.

"Yes… where has your friend Kafei gone to?" Luke added.

"He's… gone some where… I am not certain where… home perhaps." She was still lying to cover his arse. Should she even bother… he would surely attack again soon enough. "We had a fight, and so he went home to calm down."

"Oh, that's sad to hear… I hope it all works out…" A sudden boom of thunder startled them. "Well, that was certainly out of the blue… well, we might as well take shelter and continue tomorrow."

Kafei strolled across Hyrule Field, walking aimlessly, as he ignored the booming of thunder within the blackening sky, warning of an oncoming storm. This country seemed empty… there was nothing to kill at all! Everyone seemed to be residing at the village, which was being guarded by the Hellsing Organization and Iscariot, not to mention Anju was still there… she was the only reason why he didn't want to go back and destroy it, as he'd be hurting her. Why the hell did he care so much about her… why was he being considerate of what she felt about his actions? He was trying to predict how she was feeling about the situation of him abandoning her, just so he could fulfil his bloodlust… it drove him crazy! He felt so bad! Why did he care so much, and why did his heart feel so heavy as he thought about it… as he thought about her and her sorrow?

Anju sat by the window of her new home, staring out the window watching the storm clouds slowly draw closer, hearing its thunderous warning of its approach. She felt so cold… she felt so empty… it was like she was missing something. She never knew that Kafei would leave such a hole in her heart after his cold departure. She continued to sit, sitting tensely as if she was waiting for something… or someone to return. She wanted Kafei to return so badly… she still had hope for him. All her heart did was sing when he was around. For someone who wanted to kill her, she became quite attached to him and the man he was slowly becoming. Still, even with all their bonding, he chose to continue his dark path of war and bloodshed, to continue hating the world and everyone within it… and perhaps soon become to hate her once more. That thought scared her the most… it made her heart clench in pain when she thought about it. She just wanted him to come back… she prayed that he would, for she could not live without him.

Night had dawned on England as Integra returned from her long trip back to the manor for supplies. Seeing her home as destroyed as it was saddened her… unlike the damage the Valentine brother's created in their attack which was able to be repaired, the manor was too damaged beyond repair this time. It would surely be knocked down… she hoped that those Nazi's burn forever for what they did. She entered the Helsing beach house manor and placed the first box on the kitchen side. Alucard watched, his hair now cut back to shoulder length, as Integra brought in iceboxes and normal boxes of medicinal blood and Red Potion Zelda donated to the Hellsing organization… as well as a supply of food for the beach house manor and other belongings. The rest of the Hellsing members will have to pick up the rest of their stuff later. She then threw a medicinal blood packet at Alucard, who caught to with ease.

"I'm sure that you are starving by now, am I right, Alucard?" He just snuffed at it and placed it on the kitchen side. "You don't want it?"

"I'm not in the mood for veinless trash from a bag," he replied. He then ran his gloved fingers down her neck. "I want yours…" She just sighed… not this again. "I want to combine your blood with mine… I want you to be mine for eternity… not just for a fleeting moment…"

"Alucard… we have been through this time and time again, and I'm afraid my thoughts on the matter hasn't changed. I don't want to lose my humanity. I know that may sound more painful to you now, however that's how I feel."

"However I know that you have gave it a thought… many times."

"Alucard…"

"I know… I understand."

"However, don't take that as no to allow you to drink of my blood…" Alucard then looked at her strangely.

Kafei soon reached the forest, as he walked through the pouring rain, slowing regretting his decision more and more of abandoning Anju. Why did Link bring him back… he should had just remained locked away in between life a death in his tomb, then he wouldn't be feeling any pain in his heart like he did now. It was just eating him away to be torn from her… why did he go and make that stupid decision of staying by her side as her sword and shield and protect her from further harm – something that was very out of his character in the first place – and why did he let his guard down and allow himself to be pulled in by her? He should have just taken advantage of her and killed her like he planned! The pain in his heart and the thoughts of her were driving him crazy… he needed to kill something to ease his pain… cause pain on something… anything… just to bring agony on others to ease his… it's what he had done for centuries.

He soon reached the Forest Meadow of the Lost Woods and continued his path, slowly becoming enraged due to the need to kill, and the pain within his heart. He was so blinded with rage, his ruby eyes burning with hate, that he didn't notice a Moblin ambush him and spear him in his side. Kafei was thrown back by the force of the Moblin and his spear, however he didn't die like the Moblin intended… instead it met his own death, as Kafei sharpened his nails into claws and slashed away at it with a hiss in his snarl. Finally… some blood! Hearing all the commotion, all the other Moblins guarding the Forest Temple in Link's name charged after him, seeking revenge for their fallen comrade.

They charged towards death itself, as his fangs smiled in delight at more oncoming victims. As thunder boomed, lightning crashed and rain fell from the blackened sky, Kafei began to massacre the Moblin hoard, which was resurrected after Walter and Alhambra's assault. He ripped off their heads, broke their bones in half and tore off their limbs, all the while showering in their blood. Their monstrous screams of agony filled Kafei's ears with song, as he continued to kill… kill… kill! Nobody else but Alucard could rival the kind of bloodshed and gore that Kafei was creating. As he stormed his feet upon the endless puddle of blood, he soon met up with the large Moblin with the large spiked hammer, which it crashed onto the ground creating a harmful force field of disrupted atmosphere. Kafei, with his speed, and his thirst for blood more daunting than the hammer itself, charged towards the large Moblin and ripped its head from it neck.

He stood above the horror of the long puddle of blood and the dismembered Moblin limbs contented with himself, as he smiled in sick delight of the Moblin blood running down his fingers. He was soaked in blood, smelling the beautiful copper scent, which had blessed his nostrils many times before. He then noticed the continuous pouring rain wash the blood away from his hands, the metaphoric thought of pure water cleansing his blood soaked hands making his glowing red eyes show emotional pain once more. Why would he notice something like that… all that bloodshed… all the adrenalin… it was all now just washing away along with the blood that covered his skin. Why did he suddenly feel so sick about killing them for no reason at all? He felt so lost. He feel to his knees and began to weep within the rain has his dark clothes began to soak up the Moblin blood on the grass. He just felt so cold, so empty… so alone. He couldn't take it anymore… there was only one person in this world who would make him feel normal again… feel like his old self again, and that person was Anju.

Alucard and Integra were back up in the master bedroom once again, as the moon continued to rise within the clear starry night sky. There was nothing but silence between them, their silence adding to the intense atmosphere. It wasn't intense in a negatory view, but more of intense stimulation. Integra unbuttoned half of her white shirt and pulled it open to reveal her neck, which made Alucard's anticipation rise even hotter. She picked up the dagger and brought the tip of her blade to her neck. His eyes began to burn with excitement, as she lightly dug within her flesh. It was painful, however nothing she couldn't handle. Blood began to trickle down her neck.

"Be gentle, Alucard," she then said. "Don't bite, nor suck at my flesh… just take what my body offers you."

Alucard approached her, and softly caressed her neck with a gloved hand. His touch felt so soft… so right. He then lowered his head towards the running blood, which slowly trickled down her naked flesh of her chest. He placed his tongue on her flesh and ran it up to her neck following the blood trail to her self-inflicted wound. He pulled her into his embrace tighter, as he allowed her blood to slowly trickle into his mouth. He savoured every drop… and never strayed from Integra's conditions… no biting and no sucking, for doing that would surely curse her. She leaned on the antique dresser, allowing Alucard to take what she offered, enjoying every moment of his touch.

As long as he remained at the mercy of Integra's will and her blood not at the mercy of his hunger, Integra was safe from the vampire curse, and would be able to feed him her own blood straight from her own veins whenever he wanted without turning her. This was a fine discovery indeed. Noticing that blood no longer seeped from her wound he let go, but still held Integra within his embrace. That was more than enough to satisfy him. The noble blood of vampire hunters, and Helsing blood at that were the best hunger fillers of all.

With a bandaid, she covered the wound. "Better?" His smile, which was smeared with her own blood said it all. She just smirked.

"I will be making a habit of this," he then said.

"I'm sure you will. Now, let's be off to the village." She looked out the window. "Hmm… it got dark so quickly. Perhaps we should go in the morning…"

Anju was reorganising her new home, as the sounds of thunder and lighting echoed throughout the village. It was nice of the volunteers to furnish her new home as well as rebuild it, however leaving the furniture as it was just didn't feel right to her. She had been moving furniture all afternoon. This also kept her mind of Kafei, but still he did seep into her mind now and then, making her sigh sadly at his departure from time to time. With a push of a chair underneath the plain wooden dining table, she was finally finished. With that, she began to tidy up anything lose objects that fell on the floor… not matter how carefully you move things something, without fail, always finds itself on the floor. It was getting late… perhaps after she had finished she should just go to bed.

A pounding on her door startled her from her work. Who could it be at this hour? She placed the pieces of clothing, which fell out of her closet she moved earlier, on the table and headed towards the door. She opened it only to gasp in surprise, and yet fright as he gazed into the soft red eyes of Kafei. He returned! He looked broken, as he stood drenched before her from the rain, his dark clothes stained with blood… the smell of it was horrible. So he did go out and kill after all… however his eyes told her of the pain he was going through… and yet his eyes were full of lust. He forced himself in and shut the door.

"Kafei! What happened to you?!" she asked. "Why did you return?"

He looked deep into her blue eyes, caressed the back of her ruby head of hair and whispered…

"I want you."

With that he placed his lips onto hers, their lips locked into a kiss. Anju stood in shock, as she found herself within Kafei's tight embrace… it was as if with the way he held her, he didn't want to let her go. Her heart was more a flutter than ever… she just felt so full of happiness to be within his embrace, his compassion for her revealed in a kiss. She soon gave into her selfish desires and finally wrapped her arms around his strong neck and pressed her body closer into his. She never realised how badly she wanted this… to be within the arms of a monster… however for some reason, she truly wholeheartedly felt that this monster was the right man for her; that he was the knight in shining armour that she had always wished for ever since she was a little girl.

She pulled him towards the bed and pulled him down onto the layers of sheets and straw on top of her. Within the heat of passion she pulled his off his blood-drenched tunic, his strongly built body fit for a warlord king now revealed for her to see. He then ripped open her brown vest, as well as her white blouse… he wanted her so badly… to feel her flesh pressed up on his own. With that he began to kiss her neck, soon moving up to have his lips locked within hers once more within a battle of passion. For a cold, heartless and bloodthirsty monster, his body certainly felt warm, safe and secure, as Anju wrapped herself within Kafei's embrace.

He released his lips from hers and smirked lightly. "Didn't tell you that I would have you?" She just giggled shaking her head… idiot. He then kissed her once more.

Morning arrived in Kakariko, the puddles of water left over by last night's storm glittering within the morning rays. Kafei's eyes soon opened his eyes to hear the sound of the birds chirping outside the window filling his ears, as well as the sounds of construction. Anju continued to sleep within his embrace. Knowing that she was the first thing he saw that morning filled him with warmth… he wanted to feel this new feeling more often. He had a new purpose in his life and it was her… to love her and protect her from harm. She had cast light upon his dark and lonely existence. He got up and approached the window to see the villagers working away on the village, which was almost finished. What determination they showed, to be working away this early in the morning. It was clear that these people would not succumb to Link's destruction so easily… and knowing that they were rebuilding his destruction, as well as that monster Alucard's… well… it just showed to Kafei that these people were a very determined indeed.

And what of Alucard… he hadn't seen him for a while. He thought that monster would have sought him out ages ago. Kafei may have been a changed man, however his thirst for blood hadn't changed… within reason however, and Alucard was a reason for Kafei to shed some destruction. When he finally sees Alucard again… the gates of hell would surely open… and he would surely pay for trying to kill Anju in his bloodlust as well. He smirked at the thought. "Hurry up, and find me, Alucard."

"Alucard… who is Alucard?" Kafei turned back to see Anju sitting up from her bed rubbing her eyes.

"The man who tried to kill you. The monster I battled within the blaze of the village. Do you remember him aiming his thunder weapon at you?"

Anju was silent for a moment… then gasped finally remembering. "Oh, him! You're surely not planning on fighting him again are you?"

"There is just some things you nor I cannot change about me," he replied. He looked down at his hand, one of the very hands he had used to shed much so blood over the centuries he had lived. He smiled, exposing his fangs. "I will kill him!"

Anju just sighed and threw herself back on the bed. "I guess it cannot be helped. As long it is not the innocent, kill however you like."

"I wasn't planning on doing that… I just cannot stomach killing the innocent anymore. You were the one who changed that." He strolled over to the bed and sat beside her. "By the way, that sounded fairly cold Anju… have I changed you as well?"

"I guess you have. I feel that I am not as passive as I used to be. I know that there are cold and heartless people out there, cold and heartless enough that they don't deserve my empathy. Kafei… you said that you were revived by the King of Chaos… then you must know… why is he causing Hyrule such pain?"

"Perhaps to ease his own pain," Kafei replied. "There is always a reason why people become cold, heartless and destructive… and most of those reasons are rather ugly and brutal. For those like me… after having stomached enough of the world throwing so much shit at us, that we just snap and throw it right back. For others, it is more emotional… maybe someone broke his heart?"

"I see." Anju then sat up. "And the reason why Hyrule itself is in such a terrible state, is because the temples are sick… they have been cursed with something evil. I overheard the Kakariko Guardians say that all the temples have been cured, except one… the Spirit Temple."

"Is that so… so if this Spirit Temple is cured, ridded of the monster lurking within it, then this land should return to a prosperous state?"

"I would assume so."

"Then why don't we go and cure this temple ourselves?"

"What?"

Kafei then took a hold of Anju's waist and pulled her into his embrace. Anju could tell that Kafei wanted to do this, for he was purring like an animal, as he breathed down her neck, caressing it with his lips. His monstrous instincts were driving him at the thought of venturing through the temple… to have the chance to tear away at the monster living inside, which was presently tainting it with its very existence. She knew that she was within the clutches of a monster thirsting for blood, and yet she also knew that she was within the embrace of a compassionate man, who only wanted her to make her happy.

"If seeing this land healthy and thriving in beauty once more would make you happy, then I would gladly do this for you," Kafei then said. "We both cannot deny what I am… I am a monster… but I am your monster. I will tear the monsters of this world apart without a hint of regret… I will do this for you."

"Never forget of the man you also are, Kafei…"

"I am only a man for you, as well as the rest of the innocent who don't deserve to live in despair. However, as for those monsters… like Alucard and the King of Chaos… I will rip their limbs apart. So… what do you say Anju… shall we go and destroy the evil lurking within the temple?"

"Sir Integra… are you sure it is wise for you to be venturing through a temple?" Walter asked. "Based on my experience with one, these sacred houses are most unpredictable. There is danger lurking around every corner, and I won't have the only heir to the Hellsing organization decapitated because of those monsters lurking within there!"

"Walter, I will be fine," Integra replied, as she armed her imperial sword into its holder. "Besides I will have Alucard to assist me." Integra had just told of her plans to explore the Spirit Temple. She felt that she needed to do her part for Hyrule, as she felt she had been ignoring it due to her concerns with Millennium. Cleaning a temple should make up for where she was lacking. Jon slurped on his medicinal blood as the argument continued… he was very hungry, as for the rest of the vampire agents of Hellsing. Integra returning with more supplies was a godsend. They also knew about the situation concerning Integra and Alucard being an item now, which raised many questions within the group… some rather inappropriate.

"So, boss… what's it like bonking a vampire?" Pip asked. Alucard then withdrew his silver 'Casuall' pistol and aimed it at Pip. "Hey, I'm only asking for future reference."

"Pip!" Seras was not pleased.

"We have more important matters to worry about Alucard," Integra said. "Let him go."

"Oh, I don't know about that Integra… remember you cannot order me around like you used to…"

"I'm going Alucard…" With that Alucard lowered his Casuall from Pip's head and caught up with Integra, who was standing beside Nabooru and Zelda.

"With the way he just hurried up to her on her order like that…" Pip said. "You think he was still under le boss's control."

"I heard that, French Pig!"

"Running away!" With that Pip ran out of Alucard's sight.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Nabooru asked Integra. "The Spirit Temple is far more unpredictable than the other temples… even the Shadow Temple does not compare. It is a thieves den…"

"I will be able to handle it," Integra replied. "And what ever monsters lurking within wouldn't dare try to attack us… after all, Alucard is with me."

"I am still your Ace of Hellsing… am I right Integra?" Alucard gleamed.

"Of course… and remember, you now are the boyfriend also… it's your job to protect me from harm. But remember I can also handle myself."

"Of course… I wouldn't have fell for you otherwise… if it wasn't for your malicious nature… my iron lady."

"Very well," Nabooru said. "Your highness… you may begin the melody to take them there."


	19. 18 A battle amongst the spirits

**Chap. 18 – A battle among the spirits**

"Uhh… so, which way should we head first?" Anju wondered, as she stared at the awe and beauty of the Spirit Temple entrance before her. There were two ways the temple offered to venture through. The left, which one must venture with the heart of a child in order to pass… the right, where one must possess the touch of silver in order to pass. Her and Kafei were not children, nor did they possess this power of 'silver'… so what do they do? Kafei led her up the steps, protected her from the spinning vases in their path, and by random choice he turned left. "But we cannot fit through that tunnel… how could we possibly pass through?"

"One of the many perks of living in between life and death, is that you come to possess many abilities not of this world," Kafei replied, with a smirk. "Most them of a dark nature, but convenient none the less… such as the power to faze through walls. Allow me to demonstrate." With that he picked her up newlywed style and then passed through the wall together. Since she was in contact with Kafei, Anju also was able to pass through the wall.

Not long after Kafei and Anju's journey begun, Integra and Alucard soon entered. They gazed in awe at the beauty before them… this temple was the perfect blend of Middle Eastern influences… it was like walking into an ancient Egyptian temple… how coincidental, since this temple resided in the desert regions of Hyrule. They headed up the stairs and turned right to stare at the large grey block before them, with the mark of the Gerudo crest inscribed within its centre blocking the way through. With that Integra took out the Silver Gauntlets and put them on.

"Nabooru said I'd need these immediately…" she said. "Perhaps this was the reason why…" With that Integra placed her silver gauntleted hands on the block and began to push it. She was caught off guard when she realised that it was moving… this thing had to be over a hundred tons! The block soon inserted itself into a hole revealing a new passageway… with three doors… the centre one chained with a lock… as well as a few monsters. "I guess we have to go through those doors to retrieve a key…?"

"Or we could just faze through the door?" Alucard suggested.

"No… I want to do this properly… and Alucard… take them out."

"With pleasure, Integra." With that, Alucard pounced onto the monsters, slaughtering them to nothing but blood and flesh on the floor… he even bit off a Keese's head.

Kafei and Anju continued to venture through the dungeons in the left side of the temple. They never realised how dangerous this temple was going to get, as they faced off with a Staflos within a den, which had now barred them within. Perhaps only until the Staflos is dead, would the door unbar itself. Kafei soon defeated it with his own bare hands and the door soon opened. Anju then noticed something appearing from over a ledge on the other side of the room… it soon revealed to be a large chest. Kafei, with his unnatural speed jumped over to the ledge and opened it.

"What it is it?" Anju called out.

"A compass," Kafei replied. "Well, at least we will no longer be toiling through this temple as blind as we were before…" He jumped back over. "However with no map, we are still oblivious on which way to go."

"Well, we remember where we went, so we'll just move on… blind or not."

"We have no choice."

Alucard and Integra soon entered the central room, where the past and future dungeons collided. The room was marvellous… it was truly a feast for the eyes, especially with that large statue of the Gerudo Sand Goddess sitting tall and bold centre back of the hall. Integra went down the steps and landed onto the floor of the hall approaching a small ledge in front of the goddess… it looked like a sacrificial offering stage. She then noticed the two torches either side of the stage… the way they were placed like that looked awfully suspicious. Perhaps if she lit them up, something may happen?

She took out the stone of Din's Fire from the long white coat. "You better step back, Alucard." He did so as she performed the Din's Fire ritual on the stage. She slammed the stone down revealing a circus of flames around her. The flames lit up the torches, and something began to appear on the stage. Integra stepped back to see a large chest before her. A chest… all that for a chest… she may as well open it.

She pulled out a piece of paper browning with age and tattering at the sides. "It's a map," she then said. "Well… I guess that's connivent for us…" Alucard looked over her shoulder, examining the map. "Here…" she then said giving the map to Alucard. "I can't read a map that is this out of date… it looks as old as you. Can you read anything from it?" It fell silent between them as Alucard examined the map.

"We're on the second floor," he then said. "Our target is on the third. Still… we're in for a long day… the third floor is vast… then there's the fourth floor."

"And we have no choice but to go through, since we need to find this 'Mirror Shield' Nabooru was speaking of… damn. Well let's not waste time complaining about it… let's keeps moving. Which way do we go from here?"

"We must continue to venture through the dungeons on the right." With that, they climbed up the right fleet of stairs and went through the door. As that door closed, the left door at the bottom of the left fleet of stairs opened revealing Anju and Kafei.

"Did you hear voices?" Anju asked.

"I thought I heard something…" Kafei replied. "However it may just be the temple itself. We shouldn't worry about that, for we still have a curse to kill."

Both tag team temple dwellers continued to venture deeper into the temple… Kafei and Anju venturing on the left, having no clue of Integra and Alucard on the right, and Integra and Alucard having no clue of Kafei and Anju on the left. Both teams witnessed more danger, which lurked everywhere throughout this place. Then, both teams reached a room, which seemed to look like a throne room, where a large iron knight, each on either side of the temple sat on stone thrones unanimated. They must have been asleep for something… remaining dormant until an intruder attack? Still, their steel bulky anatomy and giant axes radiated a sense of extreme caution, which Alucard and Kafei could smell like a stench. Unknowing of their mirroring actions, they told their partners to stay back, as they approached the iron solders. With one single touch, the iron monsters awoke with a giant roar and slashed their disturbers in half. Both Alucard and Kafei regenerated their limbs, knowing that they were both going to war against the Iron Knuckles, Kafei on the left and Alucard on the right.

"Anju stay back!" Kafei said. "Stay completely out of sight!"

"I should handle this!" Alucard said. "One swing and he will surely have you at death!" Alucard then smirked. "Besides… it's time I finally had a little fun… this place was beginning to bore me!"

"… Besides… it's time I finally had a little fun… this place was beginning to bore me!" Kafei said, with a fang-filled smirk

"I'm not arguing with you here Alucard," Integra said. "Grind it to dust!"

"Be careful, Kafei."

Kafei charged without hint of considering the fatal consequences, as did Alucard. With a fang-filled snarl, Alucard and Kafei charged in with a thirst for blood and a hunger to kill. The Iron Knuckles attacked once more, once more cutting them in half by the stomachs. They regenerated their limbs once more and attacked back. Alucard took out his guns, the silver 'Casuall' and the black 'Jackal' pistols and began to shoot silver bullets into its silver armour. It's armour dented bullet by bullet, and soon a piece of its armour fell off around its stomach area, revealing a vulnerable spot of flesh. Kafei was able to do the same, as he ripped off its armour with his bare hands. Kafei then ripped its stomach away from the Iron Knuckle, his glowing red eyes watching in delight as blood began to spill. Alucard sicked his hellhound familiar onto the Iron Knuckle's exposed flesh. It began to maul it. It screamed out in agony and soon silenced meeting its end. Kafei's Iron Knuckle soon became nothing but pieces of metal and flesh, which littered around the room. Both Iron Knuckles soon burst into green flames and disappeared in defeat.

"What in the hell was that thing?" Integra wondered, as she came out of hiding. "It was as strong and frightening as you."

"Whatever it was… it's dead now," Alucard replied with a smile. "Shall we continue?"

Integra and Alucard exited the room via the newly unlocked door that was hiding behind the stone throne, which now remained scattered in pieces over the floor, destroyed within the heat of battle. They found themselves outside the temple standing on one of the giant goddesses hands, which continued to decay feeling the effects of time outside. A chest sat boldly before them on the goddess's stone palm. Integra opened it to find the 'Mirror Shield'. She took it out of the chest and gazed into the mirror, with the symbol of the moon and star – the crest of the Gerudo race – and awed at it extravagance.

"So… that is the Mirror Shield?" Alucard wondered. "I must say this 'Hyrule' has rather intriguing weaponry…"

"We better get moving," Integra then said. "We still need to find that Boss' Lair key next…"

Eventually, they found the key and were now on the fourth floor, where they began to position mirrors to reflect sunlight around the room in order to go further. They needed sunlight to reflect off a large dish, which would possibly lead them down to a new room. One by one, while attacking oncoming enemies, they turned the mirrors, which were held by the large stone crest of a cobra head and directed the sunlight around the room. Soon with a few pushes of the last cobra mirror, sunlight finally reflected off the dish. They hurried back around the room to the dish and looked down to see that a piece of the floor floating above the second floor. The second floor… it leads them back to the second floor? It looked like a long way down, so Alucard took a hold of Integra newlywed style and with his vampiric power of flight, they jumped down onto the new ledge.

"Why are we back here?" she then wondered, as Alucard placed her feet back on the floor of the ledge. "We have been around the temple, found everything we needed… where hell is the bloody lair?"

"Integra…" Alucard stopped her in her pouting, as he noticed the reflecting sunlight, which bounced off the shield, beginning the crumble the goddess' head. Now that was interesting… she aimed her shield towards the head, allowing the sunlight from the dish above them bounce off the shield, watching the head of the Sand Goddess crumble at the mercy of the burning light. It completely crumbled to reveal a door.

"Nicely done, noticing that, Alucard. Now, that certainly looks like a long jump… do you mind…"

"It'll be my pleasure, my darling Integra." With that he took her into his arms once more and with his vampiric agility, he made the leap over to the large door landing safely on the ledge.

They went in. As the door slammed shut, Kafei and Anju entered the central room once more and noticed the change from above, as they looked up from below. That ledge certainly wasn't there before, and the goddess still had her head the last they walked through. It became clear to them that they were not alone… someone else was within the temple, and seemed that they got further than they did.

"The Guardians of Kakariko must be here," she then said. "They have been the ones curing the temples thus far… perhaps we should leave and allow them to defeat the curse themselves…?"

"And let our efforts be all for nothing?" he wondered. "I won't give in that easily. Perhaps they'll need help, and since we're here, we may as well offer it to them." He took Anju into his arms, and prepared himself to make the large leap, from below to the newly revealed door above.

"You just want a piece of that curse don't you?"

Kafei smirked. "You're beginning to know me too well, my darling Anju…" He then jumped, making the two-story leap. They landed at the door and went through.

Integra and Alucard felt like little ants, as they gazed up at the tall walls of the boss arena. They felt like they were in a giant labyrinth with the walls as well as the ceiling covered with symbols unknown to the Hellsing pair. They had arrived at the boss' lair… the question was now… how were they going to smoke it out… and also come out of the battle alive? Integra noticed climbing bricks nearby… perhaps the boss would come out it they climbed to the top of the giant plateau? They were about to make their move when they noticed the door behind them open… the door they came in from… someone else was here. There was nothing but tense silence… as Alucard and Kafei stared down each other, their eyes beginning to burn red in excitement. Oh, oh… the girls knew what was going to happen next…

"Alucard… don't!" Integra ordered.

"Kafei… control yourself… this is not the time to fight this monster," Anju begged.

Their pleas were ignored as Alucard and Kafei charged for each other, their fangs twisted in monstrous delight preparing for round two. As the two monsters began to rip each other apart and regenerate themselves, Integra pulled Anju to safety… Integra knew all too well how monsters like as them two danced the waltz of death… it was best to get as far away as possible. Alucard then took out his pistols and began to shoot at Kafei. The once King of Ikana just smiled as he delighted in the pain of bullet after bullet. When Alucard was finished pumping bullets into him, Kafei regenerated himself closing up his small bloody wounds. Kafei charged in for the attack unleashing his claws and began to slash away at Alucard… reducing him to nothing but scattered darkness all over the floor. Soon the No-Life King regenerated himself giving Kafei his infamous psychotic smirk.

"Well, I must say Alucard…" Kafei began with a hiss. "I was beginning to become rather concerned about you… I thought you had forgotten about me!"

"How could I forget an adversary such as yourself, Kafei?" Alucard replied. "A monster who's heart is as black as mine, your bloodlust just as thirsty as mine… how you dance in between life and death like I… dancing within the borders with insanity and madness! You and I are a dying breed, Kafei… we are only of a few true monsters left out there in the world… only a few who still dare to dance upon the shadows of death while we laugh away!"

"Show me, Alucard… show me your true darkness… your insanity and madness materialised by the shadows of death you control! Show me of what a monster you really are!"

With that Alucard released the shadows of his soul, the insane red eyes of the countless souls he carried within him staring down at Kafei with the intention to kill. Kafei's smile just grew with anticipation… this was getting exciting… he wanted to see more! Soon Alucard's bloodhound familiars – the Bloodhounds of Baskerville – charged from within the darkness with insane howls and began to maul Kafei. He allowed the black dogs to maul him, as he silently allowed them to tear his body away. Soon he was noting but a mess of severed limbs on the ground, his blood spreading like a disease on the floor. Alucard looked down with an insane smile… this wasn't over, not by a long shot! He could tell by the ancient darkness Kafei carried… it was radiating everywhere.

All of Kafei's severed limbs turned into black sludge. The sludge began to move towards each other and meshed to make an even larger puddle of shadow sludge. It began to mould itself upwards and began to make a black third dimensional silhouette of an angel-like shadow. Two red eyes of insanity began to stare into Alucard's eyes of madness. The shadow then smirked with sharp fangs gleaming within the darkness. Kafei had turned into his shadow familiar… the Black Angel of Ikana. He then attacked Alucard as he lodged his black shadow wings into Alucard's flesh. He then continued his impalement as he extended more of his shadowed self into Alucard, however Alucard continued to stand… laughing at the wonderful battle… the most wonderful battle he had ever experienced in his existence. With that Alucard pulled out from Kafei's grasp and began to jump back dodging more of Kafei's attacks… however Kafei wasn't going to let him off so easily.

The bloodbath continued through the shadows, as Integra and Anju watched from above, atop of the large plateau in the centre of the room. Anju watched the fight with a soft look of disappointment and sorrow, as Kafei continued his brutal bloody onslaught on Alucard. Integra's look was most surprising… it even surprised her… she looked rather tense. This Kafei and Alucard were alike in many ways, and that thought scared her, as she knew that these two eternal creatures would never stop until one of them was destroyed, taking. They were both incorrigible warmongers. She took out a cigar at lit up… perhaps good old nicotine would calm her down? They continued to watch, the maze below becoming a maze of blood and shadow, as Alucard and Kafei hissed and scowled away, slashing, ripping, and hacking at each other and showing no sign of slowing down.

"Look at them…" Anju then said, beginning a conversation. "They are both enjoying themselves… am I right? Two monsters… absolute, bloodthirsty monsters fulfilling each other's need to kill and spill blood… I knew that Kafei was a monster… but I never realised just what kind of monster he was capable of being…"

"You're new to having monsters around you, aren't you?" Integra asked. She then took a puff of her cigar. "Monsters in life and monsters in death… Alucard and your Kafei are alike in many ways… her highness once said that this world and mine are like a mirror… one reflecting off another… perhaps Alucard and Kafei are the reflection of each other. No matter how hard you try… no matter how much you love one another… Kafei will never be able to change what he is… it is the same with Alucard. Accept it… embrace it… be grateful for the spark of humanity left within him, which only sparkles for you and others he cares for… the only people to accept him in after life."

"He promised me, that he'd only kill the monsters of this world… that he'll from now on only take in the pleasure in slaughtering the sinful and evil…"

"And I can assure you that he'll keep that promise… as Alucard has kept his. My Alucard is also a monster… and when two monsters meet, this will be the result."

"My name is Anju."

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Helsing. You stick with me Anju, and I'll teach you how to tame that monster of yours… but for now we need to stay cautious for the curse."

With that Integra withdrew her imperial sword and began to look around. She cautiously strolled across a large rug… with all those unknown scribbling circling within the rug, it was a though Integra had walked onto a ritual map. Soon the echoes of screeching cackling filled the girls ears with insufferable noise. The room also went dark, however even within these new developments, Alucard and Kafei still seemed unaware, as they continued to slaughter each other below. The laughter sounded like those old evil witches that haunt fairytale stories. Integra kept up her guard as she raised her sword and the Mirror Shield… It looked like she'll have to fight without Alucard for this one…

"Look at those fools…" an old cackling, voice echoed. "They have come to sacrifice themselves to the great Link, the King of Chaos." Soon from two smaller plateau from either side of the larger plateau the girls stood on, two small, and very ugly witches rose from the floor. One sported a wild head of fire, while the others hair looked frozen under all that ice. The Spirit Temple curse… the twin sisters witches Koume and Kotake.

"With my flame, I will burn them to the bone," said the fiery Koume.

"With my frost, I will freeze them to their souls," the icy Kotake added.

"To hell with this!" Integra said, as she returned her sword to its holder… and took out her revolver pistol.

She began to shoot her gun towards the witches, who thought they still had the upper hand, as they flew around the girls. When one of Integra's bullets finally went through Koume's arm, did they realise whom they were dealing with. Kotake watched her sister, as she screamed out in agony and caressed her arm, the blood staining her black cloak. Koume was so concerned for her arm that she lost her balance on her broomstick and fell to the floor, landing by Integra's feet. She looked up to see Integra aiming her gun at her. Anju watched in awe… this Integra sure was one amazing woman… hang on… isn't she the leader of the Kakariko Guardians? Koume stared up at Integra's icy stare… she suddenly felt a chill run down her shrivelling spine… who in the world was this intimidating woman?

"Move, and I will shoot," Integra threatened. "I don't care who you think you are… I pull this trigger, a bullet goes through your head, and you're dead before you realise." Kotake was about to attack, as she began to fire up her ice sceptre to kill, but soon halted when Integra took out another revolver from her coat. "I wouldn't if I were you… I believe you're smart enough to know what will happen if I pull this trigger on this one as well."

"Weapons that shot out thunder…" Kotake awed. "What witchcraft…! Who are you, to have the knowledge to produce such a threatening weapon?"

"My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Helsing… I am the leader of the Hellsing Organization… an organization that specialize in terminating far more threatening freaks than you! Now surrender, leave this temple and Hyrule and never come back… or else I will kill you!"

Kotake laughed. "You'll have to kill us! We will never leave this place! We will stay and continue to make the desert rot… just how the King of Chaos wants it! If you believe that you have won with your thunder weapons, then you're clearly mistaken… Koume… let's merge and put an end to this farce!"

"Okay, Kotake!" Integra continued to shot, while Kotake evaded as she flew down to collect her sister.

As they chanted a spell, they began to glow within array of red and blue. The light soon exploded, the overwhelming light blinding Integra and Anju eyes. Alucard and Kafei continued to battle below… not even the light startled them, as they continued their bloody onslaught in the darkness… bloody idiots! When the light finally died down and Anju and Integra slowly regained their vision, they looked up and gasped and the giant woman floating above them… well at least her looks had improved somewhat, however the blue and red hair didn't do this emerged form of Koume and Kotake any favours… a form they call Twinrova. Integra continued to shot, however it seemed their combined speed was fast enough to bat the bullets off and evade away. Soon her guns ran empty… and she didn't think to bring back up.

"Damn it!" Integra cursed as she threw the empty revolvers on the floor. She withdrew her sword and readied the shield. "And of course Alucard's too bloody occupied with another idiot monster to notice my trouble… If I didn't release those damn seals, he would have sensed my distress by now… of all the shotty luck! If I get out of this alive I'm gonna rip his head off… and I'll rip that Kafei's head off too!"

"Oh, my…" was all Anju could say about Integra's rant… she sure was pissed!

Twinrova soon attacked as she cast a fireball out of her red sceptre in her right hand. Integra blocked the attack with the Mirror Shield, which soon began to flash red. What the hell was this? Integra soon had to put her head back into the game, as Twinrova cast another fireball. Integra blocked it again, the Mirror Shield now beginning to flash even faster. This made Integra wonder… what would happen if they attacked again? Twinrova soon did so as she cast a third fireball onto Integra, who caught it with the Mirror Shield. It began to flash like mad! Then to Integra's gasped amazement, the Mirror Shield attack with its own attack, rendering Twinrova quivering in pain nearby on a small plateau. So that's what the shield was doing… it was absorbing the attacks from Twinrova so it could attack her right back with three times the force.

Now that Twinrova's guard was down, thinking quickly, Integra withdrew her sword and jumped over the ledge to reach Twinrova. Elegantly, however with more than enough brute force, Integra began slashing away at Twinrova. The fused witches screamed out in agony as Integra cut off their arms and slashed away at the torso, with the blood splashing into Integra's eyes… still she continued her butchery, slaughtering away with a style most brutal that would probably make Alucard proud… if the was watching that is. Even Anju couldn't help but awe at the kind of power Integra's wrath unveiled. Integra soon finished Twinrova off with a nice clean stab in the chest. It fell silent.

Integra then pulled the blade out of the curse's flesh, allowing the giant corpse to fall to the floor. It halted Alucard and Kafei's battle, as they stopped to notice the large bloodied and butchered corpse bleeding onto the floor. Where the hell did that come from? They both looked up to see Integra all bloodied bruised… and not looking very impressed as she stared down at them with that famous icy glare. A light soon startled them blinding their eyes once more. When it died down Twinrova was gone and replaced with the two old witches once more.

"Shoot! What a fresh kid!" Kotake said. "This time, we'll really get serious… right Koume?" Kotake couldn't help but stare with wonder as she turned to her dazed sister… what was with the halo around her head… and why was there so much light surrounding them?

"What's with that ring around your head?" Koume finally asked.

"I don't know but you have one as well Kotake." It then finally hit them.

"But I'm only 400 years old!" Kotake screeched.

"And I'm only 350 years old!" Koume added.

"What are you talking about… we're twins… don't lie about you're age!"

"What? How dare you?! You're heartless, you are!

"Well, you're worthless!"

"You're heartless!"

"You're worthless!"

"You're heartless!"

"You're worthless!" Integra just lit up a cigar trying to ignore the sister's petty arguing, while the others just watched dumbfounded… what a way to go out! Soon with a loud moan, they descended into heaven. "We'll come back to haunt you!"

"I won't wait up…" Integra teased, as she puffed out rich smoke. Soon they were finally gone… the curse had been defeated.

"What in the world was that?" Alucard then asked.

"The curse that I just killed by myself! Alucard… get your arse up here!" Uh, oh… the girlfriend wasn't happy… Alucard could tell by her icey glare… it even gave Kafei the chills. "You too, you purple haired sod!"

"What?" Kafei wondered.

"You better do what she says," Alucard pointed. "And it looks like your woman isn't in a good mood either…" Kafei looked up to see Anju looking rather disappointed.

Outside the temple, echoing screams of Integra's wrath stretched across the Desert Colossus. Alucard just stood there as Integra's took out her anger on him… well… he did screw up after all; he was too concerned with killing Kafei, that he forgot about his role of protecting her, which was the sole reason he came along in the first place. The native creatures that inhabited the colossus didn't dare go near, as her screams continued to pound through their ears… this was one scary bitch! Even Kafei got a serve from Integra; because of his presence, Alucard lost focus in the first place.

"Even if you both are blood thirsty monsters… you two are man enough to control yourselves and focus on the task at hand!" Integra continued. "What the hell were you thinking? You were both there to protect us… and you two run off and leaves us in the mist… to fight a curse ourselves may I add. Be god damn grateful Alucard that I'm still here!"

Alucard smirked. "Well, if you're so concerned of losing your life, then why not allow me to turn you?" Integra tried her best not to shoot her undead boyfriend with a silver bullet for that remark. "Besides… you're able to handle yourself… right Sir Knight of the Round Table…?"

"That's not the point, Alucard!"

"Just who do you think you are, woman?" Kafei then hissed at her. "If you believe that you can order me around---"

"I eat monsters like you for breakfast! So just shut up and pay attention, you purple haired freak!" Kafei was about to rip her to shreds, until Anju pulled him back.

"I hate to say this, however I agree with her," she said. "Because of your bloodlust, you left me vulnerable to attack. You knew where we were and of the danger we were about to face, and yet you still carried on and involved yourself in an unnecessary situation, which almost cost my life. This was your idea in the first place, and I say this with a heavy heart… you failed to protect me Kafei. Luckily, Sir Integra is a knight, who is trained to handle situations such as the one we just faced… because of her, I'm still alive as we speak." Anju's words were true… for some reason, he could not shake that feeling that he did fail her; he was too concerned with Alucard that he forgot all about her… he was indeed a monster.

He sighed. "Forgive me, Anju."

Alucard snickered. "Pussy-whipped."

Integra took a hold of his ear. "You were saying something, Alucard?"

"Heh, I love to screw around with you and your authority… it's quite a turn on actually… you're hot when you're mad." Integra just snickered.

"Umm… if I may, I have a proposal to make," Anju said. "If we are ever going to put an end to these fights, then I propose we form an alliance. In the end, it is the King of Chaos we want right… then why not fight together?"

"I agree," Integra replied. "From now on, we stick together… Alucard, that means no more fighting with 'him'."

"My name is not 'him', you witch!" Kafei said.

"I cannot make any promises, Integra," Alucard warned. "I am making an effort now not to tear him apart as we speak."

"The same goes here as well," Kafei added.

"You're both stronger by working together, than fighting each other as enemies," Anju pointed. "The King of Chaos chances will dwindle if you two work together. Kafei, you said it yourself… if healing Hyrule will make me happy then you will happily do this for me… please… be nice…" With the way Anju battered her begging blue bambi eyes at him made Kafei a little uncomfortable, yet he couldn't helped but be drawn into their loving embrace. He just sighed in surrender.

"And Alucard…" Integra popped up. "If you break this alliance, I won't offer you my blood again."

"You're evil."

Integra smirked. "I learned from the best."


	20. 19 Romancia

**Chap. 19 – Romancia**

Celebrations took place in the completed New Kakariko Town. It was no longer a village, but a thriving town that could compete against the capital market… if it wasn't a ruined wasteland that it was presently. The villages were celebrating for finally completing the town, as the streets were filled with a festive atmosphere. Villagers danced to the melody of medieval tunes, the smell of extravagant food cooked for the occasion filled the air with an array of delight, and the laughter of villagers young and old alike enjoying the festival-like atmosphere made the night light up with enjoyment. It was a nice change from all the talk and the violent scenes of war and destruction. Tonight, humanity flowed throughout the village like a plague, as everyone showed kindness, good will and unguarded smiles as they enjoyed each other's company.

This was certainly a nice change for Hellsing and Iscariot, who have been dealing with the ugly face of war in the frontlines for days on end. You can only handle violence for so long, before it begins to slowly send you into insanity… some of the members in the organization already insane from the amount of blood, violence and inhumanity they created or witnessed over their mortal existence. However violence was not on the agenda tonight, as they just wanted to have a good time before they make their final move to Ganon's Tower where Link resided… perhaps watching over the celebrations now. Tomorrow is when it all ends… but for now it was time to let their hair down!

Luke and Rip danced together within all the others couples on the dance floor, giggling as Luke twirled her around. Jon knew that there was always something between then two… so why the fuck don't they just make it official already? Alhambra sat on the grass surrounded by village children performing magic with his cards for them. They awed as Alhambra made one card disappear, then reappear in the other. Hienkel just sat with Father Anderson at a table watching the festivities play out before them. Walter sat with Impa having a nice talk with the ageing Sheikah warrior… something may be going in there the other sages began to assume, as they spied on them within their small circle. Yumiko was with Seras – surprising for she was a vampire – having a good gossip with the Draculina. For a vampire, Seras seemed to just shed light to everything she touched. She was a kind soul to relate to.

Pip soon approached and held out his hand. "May I have this dance, mignonette?" Well that was the first… perhaps he was slowly learning how to treat a woman… vampire or not. She accepted his hand and headed over to the dance floor, where they joined Luke and Rip.

As Integra walked around seeing her members of her organization mingle with the villagers did she realise how human they really could be… even the vampires showed heart. It just proved to her that even if you do become a demonic monster, your memories of humanity still lingers and plays upon your being… still practicing what you were taught when you were young… knowing from wrong and right… how could you forget about what your parents taught you? Either that, or they hadn't been vampires long enough to completely become heartless and insane monsters, however then again the over five hundred year old Alucard showed his lingering humanity from time to time… especially now that he had someone to give his heart to. Speaking of Alucard, where was he?

Anju and Kafei sat on an empty table together embraced within each other's arms, as they watched the rest of the village celebrate before them. So much colour, so much cheer and celebration… it was truly a sight to see; it brought a sense of peace within their hearts as they watched the best of what humanity had to offer dance before them. Anju was tired from venturing through the Sprit Temple earlier that day, and so was just contented to just immerse herself within Kafei's embrace. Kafei wasn't one for celebrations… just being with Anju and hearing all the excitement in the background was celebration enough for him. It looked as though that she was about to fall asleep.

"Have you had enough?" he then asked.

She perked up and looked up. "I'm fine," she replied with a smiled. "I just need to move around to wake me up, that all."

"Hmm… well… how about a dance then?" She smiled and nodded… that was what she wanted.

He stood up from the seat and took Anju's hand. There he led her to the dance floor, where other couples continued to dance together, including Luke and Rip, Walter and Impa, and Pip and Seras. He took her other hand and began to waltz around the dance floor with her. It had been centuries since he danced this kind of waltz… a waltz that didn't involve blood and insane violence. He amazed himself to realise he could still dance, as he gazed in to loving blue eyes of Anju, as she look up upon her ancient King of Ikana… and what a dancer he was! With grace he dipped Anju, twirled her around elegantly, and continued to dance as if his feet here gliding above the dance floor. He was every good leader, as Anju never really waltzed before… she was dancing like a pro. They continued to dance as they gazed into each others eyes… it was if they were dancing all alone on the dance floor, waltzing within another, more beautiful world.

She soon jumped into Kafei's embrace, her arms wrapped around his strong neck, as he held her within his embrace. They soon shared a kiss on the dance floor, with surrounding couples doing the same… as if their love radiated like a righteous light, making everyone it fell upon share a kiss with their devoted loved ones. Even Seras and Pip shared a kiss… and what was more surprising to the mercenary Pip, was that it was Seras who made the first move. She then released her lips from hers… her red eyes glowing like rubies as she lovingly stared into Pip's green deep eyes, that were filled with compassion, as he tried the best he could not to show his proud emotions of finally winning Seras' heart… all it took was to ask her hand for a dance.

"Pip…" she then spoke. "How do you really feel about me?"

"Words cannot describe how I feel about you Seras," he then replied. "And if I have to say 'I love you' to make you satisfied… then… I love you."

"But I'm a vampire, Pip… a monster that feeds upon human beings."

"That doesn't matter… you're still human to me. And if you need it, I will always offer my blood to you… just like I did back at the manor."

"And it's not just that…" her eyes fell to the floor saddened by the thought. "You're human… you'll eventually age and die… leaving me eternally alone."

"Then turn me!"

"I can't! You're not a virgin!"

"Then… we'll think of something. We shouldn't worry about it now… we're still young…"

"You really love me that much?"

"Seras Victoria… when I'm around you my heart just lights up… I have never felt like this with a woman before. I am the most happiest when I'm with you." Seras smiled.

Integra was soon done with trying to find Alucard, as she decided to have a cigar behind the windmill. She had searched everywhere for him, however he wasn't to be found… she even began to stare at shadows to see if he was hiding within them. He must be back at the beach house manor… he didn't look like the type who took pleasure in attending informal festivals such as this one. She blew out the rich cigar smoke and leaned on the stone wall of the windmill… it was peaceful here, as the faded noise of the town celebration filled her ears, however she was also one not to take much interest in these kinds of celebrations either. Perhaps she should just go home…?

Soon, out from the shadow of the wall cast from the windmill, two white gloved hands emerged and took a grasp on Integra, making her yelp in fight. Soon, Alucard emerged from the wall and embraced Integra within his arms. So he was hiding within the shadows… sneaky vampire… and somewhat creepy, as he appeared out of nowhere and grasped her like that. However that's what she loved about Alucard… his dark and weird nature, which he used to his advantage to woo women, as he knew how to articulately use his darkness in that way. Dangerous, and yet Integra felt safe within his arms… that was Alucard's charm.

"Where were you?" Integra asked. "I thought you went home?"

"I was waiting," he then replied. "Such a quiet and isolated spot to be alone… don't you agree… away from all the noise and fuss, where we can show our devotion to each other to the fullest extent."

"I was hoping for a dance, Alucard."

"Why not dance here, where the floor is ours and ours alone, as we dance within the moonlight, the sound of this beautiful night all the music we need… the song of romancia."

With that, Alucard spun her around and began to waltz with her. They continued to dance alone within the moonlight, the sounds of the night breeze, the chirping of the crickets, and the faded festive sounds of the festive town filling their ears with song, as they continued to slowly dance together. Integra stared into Alucard's red loving eyes, as he stared into her soft unguarded blue. He looked rather human as he looked at her so lovingly like that. For so long he wanted to take Integra's hand and dance the dance of romance with her… a waltz of romance… and now here they were within a distinct land, dancing within its extravagant evening beauty, which could easily reflect the feelings they felt for once another… a dark, yet beautiful romance. Soon Alucard pressed her against the wall of the windmill, his body pressed upon her, and locked his cold lips within her with a kiss. She didn't care about the chill of her lips, as she battled Alucard within a lock of romance. It was so wrong, and yet nothing ever felt so right to her. They soon released their lips from each other.

"Alucard… I never told anyone this," she began. "I always thought to myself that you would be as close as I'd ever get to having a husband. I don't think any other man would be able to handle a woman like me… a woman of iron that I know for a fact that I am. I'm not what a noble English man looks for in a woman."

"Well… how can you not be a brave woman of iron?" Alucard then replied. "Look at whom you had to deal with for so many years… and only did you have to endure my insanity… you also deal with the rest of the dark and sinister. You truly are a woman of iron… everything I look for in a countess… my iron lady."

"You have corrupted me Alucard, and I couldn't be more happier with who I am today… and it is all because of you… my count." With that he kissed her once more.

As Alucard and Integra continued to share a forbidden kiss between a human and vampire, the rest of the village continued to party into the night. Princess Zelda sat alone at a table, as she watched her people celebrate their joy for rebuilding the village. She was so proud of the strength and the resilience her people showed to overcome the destruction, but she had to admit that if it weren't for Sir Integra and her agents, the village wouldn't be as strong as it was now. She smiled showing her pride for her country… however, that smile was just a mask to hide her true conflicted feelings for a certain man.

Did she love Link, or was she just kidding herself… was she just punishing herself for missing something when it came to their friendship, or was she just missing the point all together? Soon her smile faded at the thoughts… she was just so confused. She didn't know what to think of Link… when she thought of the hero… the man he truly was, her heart became all a flutter… however she loathed the man he was now. What was a girl to do… if she gave herself to him now… she'd only be just chaining herself to him, as making him happy would fulfil her duty of leader and overall protector of her country by saving it from his wrath. But she didn't want to do that! She cannot surrender herself to him now… even if she did want to!

"Still not sure of what to do, your highness?" She looked up to see Father Anderson smiling down at her kindly. From her experience of partnering with this man to conquer the Water Temple, Anderson was a kind man full of wisdom… however he showed no mercy towards his enemies. She sat down next to her. "This Link fellow… you love him, am I right, child? I could tell when you showed him mercy back in the Water Temple… how your eyes were filled with pain and confliction. You fell for the great man he was before, and yet you didn't confess your love for him. Now seeing the coward he is now… you're not sure what to think of him now… am I right?"

"It's all my fault," she replied. "I should have listened more…"

"Never assume that all of this is your fault… you never could have known of his intentions and the madness that slowly developed within his heart. He can continue saying that this was your fault… but in truth, he was the one who instigated this, continued to stay silent… never confessing how he felt about you, and allowed his madness to take over. You know how much he cares about you, do you not?"

"…I do…"

"Then I believe you should take the time to think long and hard about what you want your highness. I will say this though… true love is rather hard to find. However sometimes we don't realise that it is been staring right at us all along. Link loves you there is no denying… all this chaos is proof of that, even if it is all just a cowardly withdrawal from his assumed heartbreak and emotions. The question is now though… will you accept his heart after all that he has done? Think hard, your highness… listen to your heart… for the heart is always right."

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson." The Father just smiled, and then quietly took his leave, leaving Zelda to ponder over his wise words.

What did she want… what did her heart want? This was a question that she had been asking herself ever since all this begun. It seemed Link had forcefully shook her out of a long sleep of jaded ignorance with all this horror and chaos he had created, due to his heart that she somehow denied. She never even realised that he felt so strongly about her, but like Anderson said, love can be staring right at us in the face and we don't even realise it. However, she always dreamt to herself that her and Link could be more than just friends, however she never knew that he loved her and so kept her distance in order to spare her heart pain. And now… look what Hyrule had come to because of their silence… she already knew in her heart that she loved him, however the leader within her mind constantly made her second question herself. What did she want?

Link watched from the balcony atop of Ganon's Tower looking over the darkened land. The capital still remained in ruins, much to his amusement, however what had his spiteful blue eyes at an even more spiteful glare was the glow of celebration in the distance of the newly rebuilt Kakariko Village. Kafei made good on his promise to destroy Hyrule in the beginning by destroying the village, however it seemed he became sloppy as Link noticed Hyrule slowly healing, now that all the curses have been destroyed. Maybe he was having fun with Alucard… two eternal monsters fighting for eternity… perhaps awakening Kafei to kill Alucard wasn't such a good idea, for now his focus would be on Alucard and not destroying Hyrule. He was losing.

His enemies had kept him entertained long enough. Even if all the curses have been destroyed, there was one more enemy they had to defeat before Hyrule could completely heal, and that is who initiated all the chaos in the first place… him. It was time for the king to move forward on this chessboard of war. He had many surprises up his sleeve for his enemies, the Hellsing organization, the Iscariot organization and the sages… even Zelda herself. One surprise was sitting silently on a side table inside his quarters… a mask smeared with war paint and blood… the Fierce Deity Mask he picked up in Termina. He had kept it for all these years, like a trump card ready and waiting to be used as a last result. The last he used it he was almost at the mercy of the trapped will of the Termina God of War within, but now he didn't care if it's will overpowered his rationale this time… as long as Hyrule burned, he didn't care what would happen to himself. He will become a monster… a monster far more terrible than Alucard and Kafei combined.

Alucard gently lowered Integra onto the grass sitting her down, her back leaning against the wall of the windmill. Alucard still pressed his body onto hers as they continued to kiss under the moonlight. He looked so glorious within the glow of the moon like all vampires do, which reminded her… he must be getting hungry. She took out her dagger from her pants pocket and held it up to her neck, the tip of the blade piercing over the wound from earlier on today. His red eyes began to glow in anticipation for the taste of her blood, as she once again dug into her skin resisting the pain. He watched as he allowed the blood to trickle down her neck to her chest. Soon he placed his cold tongue onto her milky tanned flesh and with a compassionate hiss, slowly ran it up following the blood trail. He soon had his mouth over her wound soaking up the blood she bled… the blood her body was willing to give. When he realized her wound ran dry, he pulled back and his hunger now satisfied.

"A creature who feeds on the blood of the living… you truly are a monster." Alucard and Integra looked to see Kafei and Anju staring at them, Kafei with a mocking smirk, and Anju with a soft smile, as she tried to ignore what she just saw. Integra must trust Alucard a lot to allow her life to be put at risk like that. They immediately got up from the grass, Alucard not looking too impressed at the gatecrashers, while Integra did her shirt back up. Their hiding spot was breached.

"One would assume, that through your long and ancient existence, that you would have learned to respect the privacy of others!" Alucard said.

"So, Alucard, do you feed on blood for normal bodily function, or for just sheer sick pleasure?"

Alucard smirked. "Both, I must confess."

"We thought this place would be empty…" Anju then said. "I apologise for the intrusion… Kafei, we should leave."

"I think not. You two had your fun."

"Are you looking for a fight, Kafei?" Alucard hissed.

"No fighting!" the girls then said in union.

"Fine. I'll see what the Judas priest is up to then…"

"Alucard…"

"I'm only just screwing with you. Like I'd start trouble here…"

Integra just sighed. "On another matter, my people will begin to make a move towards Ganon's Tower tomorrow. Are you joining us, Mr. Kafei?"

"How could I pass up such an opportunity to wreck and ruin?" Kafei replied with a smirk. "Sounds fun. I'm certain I'll cause more chaos than your pet monster."

Alucard just snickered. "We'll see who is the better monster."

"Why not find out now?"

"No fighting!" the girls warned once more.

Kafei just sighed. "Why do I get this strange and haunting feeling that I'm being chained… like a dog somehow?"

"Believe me my friend, I know the feeling."

The dawn of a new morning had come to light over Hyrule. The Hellsing Organization, The Iscariot Organization, and the sages began to prepare for their assault on Ganon's Tower. It was time to finally end this war, which had spanned out between the two worlds… it was time for Link, the King of Chaos to fall. Curious villagers watched feeling somewhat intimidated, as the Hellsing and Iscariot agents began to prepare for war, loading their guns and arming themselves with extra ammo. Swords rained sparks onto the ground, as Zelda, Nabooru, Impa, Integra and a newly awakened Yumie sharpened their swords, preparing their clean blades of silver and iron to be stained with the blood of creatures lurking within the tower. Kafei leaned on a wall watching the others prepare for battle, as Alucard, who leaned on the wall beside Kafei, armed his gun and held it up to gaze upon it… the black metal of the Jackal gun glistening within the sunlight.

"Now before we leave, we should illuminate over the plan once more," Integra said. "According to her highness, the main tower will be protected by a force field the first we enter. Therefore we must destroy that force field of security. There are six rooms surrounding the tower, each room containing a partial of the source that keeps the force field active. We will split up into six teams and destroy a source. Search and destroy… it's that simple. We will then meet up before heading up the main tower to finally go head-to-head with Link. Is that clear?"

"For a protestant witch, you are sure thorough with plan of attack…" Anderson somewhat praised. "And what of the villagers? Link may instigate an ambush on the village while were all off climbing this tower."

"The Wild Geese will be filling in here, as well as the sages."

"That's right," Pip said. "There is nothing to worry about, here."

Integra turned to Enrico. "Will you be able to handle things here?"

"Of course," Enrico replied. "There is no problem. May God be with you."

"Alright people… It's time to end this war!"


	21. 20 Trials & enlightening conjectures

**Chap. 20 - Trials and enlightening conjectures**

The group of Hellsing and Iscariot agents, as well as Anju, Kafei and Zelda marched into the ruin capital of Hyrule. They entered the market place to be greeted by Redeads: the reanimated flesh–hungry corpses whom the Hellsing agents first discovered then they first arrived. They were soon overcome when Zelda took out the Ocarina of Time and began to play the suns song. The Redeads soon stood solid and frozen, allowing the group to hurry by with no trouble at all. They climbed up the hill to find that the sky was getting darker and darker, as they began to notice a black tall shadow standing tall amongst the black storm clouds. They soon arrived.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" Zelda began. "I present to all of you… Ganon's Tower."

They looked up in awe, as Ganon's Tower stood high within its dark and evil glory before them. Well it certainly did look like a rather comfortable place for someone with a dark heart to call home… even Alucard would call this place a piece of architectural art… Kafei as well. Knowing that Link was in there… perhaps watching them made them feel rather intimidated. Still, they have been charged to rid Hyrule of the evil plaguing it… and Link was the last line of defence standing in-between them and their goal of achieving prosperity to Hyrule. They noticed the lake of lava below that the tower was floating above. That looked like a rather far jump from where they were to the entrance of the tower on the other side. If they risked taking the leap… they were sure to fall to their deaths.

Soon a rainbow of lights began to rain down upon them. Zelda began to explain… it was the other sages using their combined powers to build a bridge so they could access the tower. They did the very some thing for Link when he was completing this quest… the same quest they'd been completing due to the events of the past being turned back, because of Link and his present broken heart and hatred for Hyrule. Soon enough a glowing bridge connected the entrance to the tower. They could now go in.

"Soon this unholy alliance will end," Anderson began. He then turned to Alucard with a psychotic smile. "I can't wait… I can't wait to go back decapitating you again, you foul beast." Alucard just laughed… he couldn't wait either. "And after I finally send you to hell… I'll take your new violet haired monster friend with you."

"Alucard, who is this fool?" Kafei asked.

"A priest."

"… I hate priests…"

"Let's just go in, shall we?" Integra said. "We can leave all this prattle for later. Time is of the essence."

They entered. Alucard, Integra, Kafei and Anju noticed that some of the décor along the black stonewalls were simular to that of the wall décor in the Spirit Temple. Well… the great King of Evil who first owned this place was first just the King of the Gerudo's… the desert race that worship the Sand Goddess and the desert spirits within the Spirit Temple. Link hadn't changed it for his comforts… it perhaps doesn't bother him, for it will be destroyed within chaos anyway. They descended towards a door, slaughtering monsters that dared to block their way. They left a trial of blood and ripped flesh behind them, as they walked through the door.

There they stared at the entrance to the main tower, which was covered within a force field, which spiralled a white aura around it. Integra looked around to notice a series of doors surrounding it, each with a sage medallion symbol above the door. The sources of the force field must be hidden within them. She turned to the group… if they all split up into groups of two and three, this source eradication assignment should be done in no time at all.

"Hey Seras… I've been meaning to ask you…" Rip began. "Why are you wearing that red tunic?"

"Oh…" Seras looked down at her outfit… an outfit that made her look so much like Link. If she had the Master Sword equipped and not her Harkonnen cannon, she would be a dead ringer. "Her highness said that there is a room here that's too hot to for any being to enter… it's like the Fire Temple, so I thought I'd take care of that room, since I still had my Goron Tunic… it fits well too… quite comfy…"

"And I must say Police Girl, it fits you like a glove," Alucard said with a smirk. "Tell me… has the French Pig seen you within it yet?"

"Will be alright on your own, Seras?" Integra then asked.

"I'll be fine… that and I don't really have a choice… no one else is wearing a Goron Tunic but me…"

"We'll split up and head to a room. Two's and three's, hurry… let's not waste anymore time than we already have."

With that they all went into teams of two and three and went into a room. Heinkel, Yumie and Rip entered the Forest Room. There, they were greeted by a few Keese's… creature that looked a lot like bats. The girls easily shot and slaughtered them to smithereens. They noticed the locked door on the other side. They had no key, so how do they get that door open? Heinkel then took out the magical stone Din's Fire, the stone Integra once used in the Spirit Temple. This stone had the power to unleash a wave of fire burning everything in it's path, as well as light up certain objects. One summon, and all the torches were alight, even the one high atop the chained door was burning. Soon a small chest appeared before them. Rip opened it to receive the key.

They continued on, while Seras seemed to be stuck in puzzlement in the Fire Room. She had retrieved all the silver rupees – which she correctly assumed would unbar the door on the other side – however the door won't open. She risked being burned to a crisp for this? She stood before a large black pillar with the Gerudo emblem inscribed on it… it was huge and looked rather heavy… perhaps the rupee was under that? Even with her vampiric strength, there was no way she could lift that thing! With that she armed her Harkonnen cannon with a shell and aimed it at the pillar. She fired the shell, which exploded in contact with the pillar… that was now just a pile of dust and rocks. She noticed the silver rupee… now she could finally move on and get out of this dreadful sauna for a room. Perhaps she better blast the source with another shell as well?

The air was cold and dense, as Walter, Alhambra, and Jon continued to toil about a room of ice. It was so cold… their bodies would soon freeze! They had to figure out how to complete this room now before it was too late! What was with these two huge ice blocks and the hole – which was big enough the fit one of these blocks in? This was just ridiculous! Jon then noticed something twinkling from above. It was a silver rupee trapped within red ice, which seemed to be steaming… like it was hot or something. Hot ice… well that was something they've never seen before. With that Jon began to shot the ice with his favoured Falkens Son guns cracking the ice, then Alhambra finished the job as the threw one of his magic cards, exploding the ice onto small shards that rained upon them. Walter then colleted the rupee, casting one of his silver wires to retrieve it.

"Well done gentlemen," Walter said. "Jolly good team work. Now let's get out of here before we freeze."

"Amen, old bro," Jon said. "Like seriously man… what the fuck is up with this room shit?" He continued to rant as the unbarred door open. "Talk about going way too overboard with the security pyrotechnics… is Link fuckin' paranoid or somethin'… I mean, what the fuck?"

"Does that answer your question?" Alhambra asked, as they all looked up and awed at the source floating above them… its array of blue and black glow bathing their faces with a dark blue tone. That black sphere floating within a blue aura must be a partial of the source that they were looking for… one of the six sources that were scattered throughout the tower. "So… what do we do?"

"I believe this is where this comes in…" Walter pulled out a Light Arrow from his blue vest, it's glow mesmerising to the two vampires… what an astounding piece of weaponry… "Her highness has given a group each a Light Arrow, for only its light glow of righteousness and justice, will be able to take out power as dark and evil as this. Well… here I go…"

Like a harpoon, Walter threw the Light Arrow, aiming for the centre of the black haunting sphere. His aim was a little off centre, however he was able to hit the ball of dark magic. The overwhelming light from the Light Arrow began to burn the black orb disintegrating it to nothing. With a small explosion the source was destroyed, raining down an array of black and blue lights upon them… like a blessing congratulating them on their efforts. Well, with the source destroyed, it was time to head back out and meet up with the others.

Kafei and Anju where ordained the task of venturing through the Shadow Room to reach the source at the other end. On the way, they picked up a pair of Golden Gauntlets, which Kafei received when the stepped on one of the many switches in the room. The room seemed to be floating, as a lake of shades of purple, blue and white acid continued to churn under them and the walls as black as Kafei's shadows. They soon reached the door… however it was still barred. They must not have found the switch to unlock it yet… and Kafei was growing mighty impatient. Whose idea was it to create such labret security anyway… it was as if Link was testing them one more time. To hell with this! With that he picked up Anju and held him within his arms. They then fazed through the wall to finally come face to face with the source… this source encased within a purple aura.

"Well that seemed to be quite the wasted effort…" Anju said.

"I just want to end this quickly," Kafei replied. "So I can rip Link's head off as soon as possible. I don't want to waste time toiling about with switches!"

"Weren't you revived here… you serve Link originally, do you not? Don't you have access to the tower because of that?"

"I was never under the service of Link… he just woke me up and said for me to do as I please… since he knew what kind of bloodlust and chaotic hobbies I take pleasure in. Besides, if he is making me perform the hard yards with all of you, then he must already know of the three hundred and sixty degree turn I have taken… either that or he assumes I am dead by now… Alucard as well. He was the main reason Link revived me… to destroy Alucard."

"I see… well… let's finally destroy this and meet up with the others." Anju then took out the Light Arrow, as well as a bow. She armed the bow with the Light arrow and took aim… her stance looked rather professional. She then fired the arrow destroying the curse. Kafei could only looked on with awe at Anju, as the remains of the purple aura and the black magic rained upon them.

"You never told me, that you were an archer…"

Anju smiled. "You never asked. I have practiced arching since I was a child. Father taught me. He passed on and I continued with my training… however I never have as much time to practice now, since I now take care of grandmother's cukoos. Anyway, let's get out of here."

After a series of trials, Integra and Alucard soon arrived at the source of the Spirit Room. Integra pulled out the Light Arrow from her long white coat and gave it to Alucard, who received it by taking a hold of it with one of his black shadow tentacles. His black shadow tentacles were more accurate than her human eyes… and possessed a more powerful throw than her as well. With that Alucard extended his shadow that held the Light Arrow and stretched it towards the source with great speed. They watched as the source exploded when the arrow came into contact, the mixed specs of orange and black magic falling around them like snow.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," Integra, said. "We went through much greater danger in the Spirit Temple." She smirked. "You think Link would give us a challenge here, since we are on the march after him after all…"

"And with the others taking care of the other rooms, the security system will shut down at a much faster rate than Link was ever to accomplish," Alucard replied. "We are repeating his steps when he was the Hero of Time after all. After doing so… it has finally convinced me of the man he truly is… to have toiled and endured so much pain and hardship… he destroyed all the temples on his own, and then defeated this 'King of Evil' on his own. Even if it is cowardly… I understand why he is so angry with the people, of how they ignore his efforts and do not acknowledge what he has sacrificed for his country. Her highness should have never turned back the clock after Ganondorf was defeated. Even if she did feel responsible for taking away Link's childhood… all of the horror and hardship he saw when he was child - when looking for those Spiritual Stones - should have been more than enough to have already taken his childhood innocence away. He was man before he became a man… and no one, not even time can change that."

"You're right, Alucard," Integra replied. "If Zelda never turned back time after Ganondorf's defeat, then all this mess never would have happened. They would have felt freer to express their emotions… and the myth of the Hero of Time would be more than just a myth. She thought that she was doing Link a favour, by turning back time so he could regain the childhood years he lost while he slept for seven years… however it is like you said Alucard… he already grew up when he accepted his destiny. He became a man the first the stepped out of the forest. Perhaps this is what Link wants us to see…"

"Whatever he has created all this chaos for, it just proves of the turn he has made from a man, to a arrogant child. All of this is just a whinge… perhaps his way of blaming the world for taking his childhood away…"

"Among other things… well, we better get out of here." With that they exited the room.

Zelda and Anderson continued to remain puzzled, as they stared up at a black pillar before them. They had searched everywhere for the Light Room, however they turned up empty every time thought they came close. It had now led them to the assumption that the door to the Light Room was behind this pillar. Anderson tried with his own strength to pull it out from the ground, however it was just too heavy. He even tried slicing the stone with his blessed blades, however it just chipped them rendering them useless. Soon the others approached. They noticed that the force field was still up and running… Zelda and Anderson haven't completed their room yet.

"What seems to be the problem, Judas priest?" Alucard asked, with a glint of a teasing tone. "Having trouble getting in? Pathetic human."

"Shut your hole, you unholy beast!" Anderson replied. "I'd like to see you try and get rid of this thing."

"This type of rock can only be moved with a certain piece of equipment," Zelda replied. "However we do not possess the Golden Gauntlets to remove it."

"You mean these?" Kafei held up the Golden Gauntlets he found in the Shadow room. "We found them in the Shadow Room… how connivent for Link to leave something so powerful lying around to make our job easier. Here, priest… take them." Anderson just kept staring at the gauntlets with a look of disgust. It was like Kafei was holding a disease or something. "What seems to be the matter priest? This is the item you need, is it not?"

"Like I would accept help from a filthy heathen monster like you!" Anderson then said. Kafei just scowled as he threw the gold plated gloves at him. "How dare you, you foul beast!"

"Save your prejudice for later priest… or have you forgotten of the important job we are doing here?" Kafei had a point. "While we are allied, we must work together… no matter who or what we are. But believe me Father, when this alliance is ceased, I'll see to it that Alucard leaves a piece of you for me to slaughter when he is done with you. I will rip you to shreds for your comments… you pathetic human."

Anderson just smiled. "I like to see you try, you demon!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Integra then said breaking up the tiff. "We need to finish this now!"

"Alright, alright." Anderson put on the gloves, as he did so he felt a large deluge of power flowing through his arms. "Alright… let's remove this God forsaken rock!"

Anderson placed his hands under the black pillar… then with a mighty roar he slowly ripped the pillar out from the ground. Everyone looked on in awe as Anderson held the enormous piece of rock within his hand, as Anderson sung it to and fro trying to keep it balanced. He then hurled it over his shoulder. They all watched as the pillar shattered into dust and gravel that rained on to the floor. With that Anderson and Zelda entered the Light Room, leaving the other in an awestruck state.

"That was fuckin' awesome!" Jon the said. "Like He-Man and shit! Luke… I know what I want for Christmas…"

"This place is certainly full of surprises…" Heinkel added.

"Well, it won't be long before the barrier over the main tower is broken, so how about we begin planning our next move?" Walter suggested.

"Judging by what we have already faced here, I would assume that he will have a couple of more trials awaiting us along the tower," Alucard added.

"You serious…" Jon wondered.

"It's just a safety precaution, but I'd say he most certainly will."

"Well, we'll all be working as one when we go up the tower… so it shouldn't be a problem," Seras said.

"Yes…" Integra replied. "When Anderson and her highness are done, it will be time to wage our war."

With the tone of Zelda's Lullaby emitted from the Ocarina of Time, princess Zelda had the second door open to reveal a small arena where three boulders ran supreme, as they raced around the room protecting four silver rupees. They entered the room and the door closed on them. They soon felt the air becoming thin… oxygen was limited. They couldn't stay here for long… perhaps for about a minute or less. Sparing no time, they began to evade the boulders to retrieve the silver rupees, which they hoped would open the door on the other side.

Zelda, with her Sheikah agility jumped over the boulder and landed on top of a ledge to collect the silver rupee from its perch. Anderson evaded the boulders, just scraping by inches, as he ran to collect the two rupees sitting in holes around the walls of the arena. Zelda soon collected the last rupee, which hid itself with a crease at the bottom of the ledge. They then ran to the newly unbarred door on the other side to come face to face with the source… but hang on… it wasn't there! This is where the source should stand right, on the alter like a king on his throne… what in the world was going on?

"Wait…" Zelda then said. "I hear sounds coming from the other side of the back wall." She stepped up on to the alter and approached the back wall. She slowly moved her hand towards it, which fazed through the wall as she tried to touch it. "It's and invisible wall. The source must be on the other side." With that, she and Anderson raced through the wall and down a tunnel way, to finally come face-to-face with the source on the other side.

"Finally," Anderson said with a sigh. "Your highness… you're the archer here… you may do the honours of sending this thing to hell from where it was spawned."

Zelda took off the Fairy Bow, which was slung over her shoulder and took out a Light Arrow. She took aim at the source and fired. As the arrow of light pierced through the darkness, it was consumed by the arrow's righteous light, which made Zelda and Anderson shield their eyes from the overwhelming glow. They heard something explode and unshielded their eyes to see the altar raining with specs of black and gold… it was magic. The final source has been destroyed.

Outside, the others watched on with awe as the white light, which spiralled around the main tower, go into to frantic frenzy. Zelda and Anderson must have finally destroyed the source, and so the magic that was protecting the main tower had now become unstable, now that the sources that kept it stable were now completely reradiated. After spiralling out of control for some time the light exploded. The others had to shield their eyes, for the light was hard for their sights to handle. The light soon died down, and when they opened their eyes, they saw the light that once surrounded the main tower was gone… the main tower was now open for them to access.

Within the moment, Zelda jumped up at Anderson and hugged him at a job well done. With that final source out of they way, they can finally confront Link and try to save him from his madness. As Anderson held her within his arms, hearing her laugh for the first time it made his heart sing… like a father enjoying an embrace with his daughter. Even within the Water Temple he felt this way about her… that he needed to protect her no matter what. He had never felt like this when showing fatherly love to the children back at the orphanage… it was like Zelda was his flesh and blood.

Zelda soon calmed down and released herself from Anderson. It was time to be on their way. However… before Anderson and Zelda could make their way back to the door, Zelda was suddenly trapped within a glowing pink crystal-like prison. She was trapped! That thing just came out of nowhere! It must have been Link… he was now making his move. Anderson frantically tried to save the princess from her case as he threw a handful of powerful blessed blade at it… but they did even leave a scratch.

"_My, my princess…"_ Link began, his voice echoing around the walls of the room. _"You have certainly involved yourself a lot more this time. Unlike last time, where you left me alone do toil most of the horror and bloodshed alone! You dwelled through a temple, lent a helping hand to your people… and you even destroyed a source. Tell me… are you feeling tired now, princess?"_

"You bastard!" Anderson bellowed. "Let her go, you heretic dog!"

"_Now why should I do that? I am simply doing her a favour. She may come straight up here with me, without having to toil about with the danger that awaits the rest of you, as you fools try desperately to climb the main tower. You may have broken the barrier, however you have not arrived in hell yet! Zelda and I will wait for your arrival. Hurry… for her life is on the line as well. Whether you dogs succeed or fail will decide her fate!"_ With an echoing laugh from Link, Zelda slowly disappeared. Soon she was gone without a trace… her begging cry for help the last thing Anderson saw of her. That haunting image stuck within his mind… making his already boiling blood boil even hotter.

"I'll see to that you burn in hell for this, you cowardly dog! You don't deserve her!"

Anderson broke the news to the others when he finally exited the room. Link had taken Zelda hostage. Knowing of the situation, they knew that Link wouldn't do anything to her, for she was too valuable to him… however he had taken one of their own, thus challenging them to take him on. Link was declaring war. With her icy blue eyes raging with vengeance, Integra turned back to glare at the main tower with hatred burning within her heart. She and the others did not fear of what lied behind that door… of the horrible creatures and monsters that lurk within waiting for them to come for the slaughter.

"We are coming for you Link," an enraged Integra began. "Well will search and destroy! Any resistance we encounter will be crushed! Hellsing, nor the Iscariot's run from our enemies… we will kill them all! We will leave nothing but bloody stains within our wake!"

Alucard smiled. "I love it when you are filled with bloodlust… my darling Integra," he said. "Can you feel your blood rush… the warmth of hell's fire as you thirst for the slaughter? Tell me once more my darling Integra… your order…"

"**SEARCH AND DESTROY!!!"**


	22. 21 HWII Hyrule War II

_One reflection differs from the rest,_

_The goddesses are putting her to the test,_

_To see if she is worthy,_

_Of possessing the power of three and glory._

_Power is her position,_

_Wisdom is reflected through her judgement and reason,_

_Courage flows through her blood and soul,_

_The power of three can be at her control._

_Eternity sleeps within her,_

_Waiting to be awakened by the mortality that restrains her,_

_She is the Triforce embodied within a physical state,_

_She is the Triforce, and her wish can change her mortal fate._

Hell… Zelda, Sing ACT 03 The Power of Three

There is a legend… a myth, which tells of the Triforce and what will happen if one were to ever to lay their hands upon it. One will be granted their wish, however if their heart is not in balance of all three powers – Power, Wisdom, and Courage – then the Triforce will split into three parts… Power, Wisdom and Courage. One partial of the Triforce will be kept for the one who made their wish… the partial which they represent the most, while the other two parts will be hidden within two chosen by destiny to hold the other Triforce fragments.

When Ganondorf reigned supreme as the King of Evil he held the Triforce of Power, while the Triforce of Wisdom was held within Zelda, and the Triforce of Courage held within Link, the Hero of Time. When Zelda and the other sages sealed Ganondorf away within the Evil Realm – where time is non-existent – the Triforce of Power was sealed away along with him, and Link and Zelda continued to hold the other Triforce fragments… and still do till this day. Which means the Triforce is lost… never to be one again.

However not all is lost… there is another legend, that only a few chosen family bloodlines know of. When the Triforce is lost, the goddesses will return once more and call upon an individual who possesses all three powers within their heart to hold a second Triforce. They will become the Triforce… to become eternal and forever glorious. They will become a beacon of righteousness and hope for both Hyrule and its reflecting world. In accepting this great task they will be granted a wish by the goddesses, a wish that will never be incomplete, if an imbalanced individual were to grant a wish upon the Triforce before.

"Well, that was a colourful story," Pip said. "Sure did pass some of le time." Impa had finished telling Pip, his Wild Geese and Enrico of a hidden legend of the Triforce. This legend was indeed true, and all this trouble plaguing Hyrule may be a sign that a second Triforce was coming. Someone roaming this plain possesses all three powers, which will soon grant them a fate more glorious and meaningful than becoming the Hero of Time. Only time will tell when they will soon be revealed.

"I wonder who will become the next Triforce then?" Enrico wondered. "Maybe I will. I hold a powerful position as archbishop… my wise incentives and opinions always benefit the church and it's loyal upholders… and as the leader of the Iscariot Organization, courage is indeed a must to lead such holy warriors."

Impa just snickered. "I hate to rain on your parade, but you remind me more of Ganondorf than anything else. You can indeed count yourself out of being chosen." Pip, the Wild Geese and the sages laughed.

Enrico shook of their taunting. "Who would want to become such a blasphemous symbol of an unholy land anyway?"

"Capitan!" a Wild Geese mercenary called from a top the town watch tower. "I see a hoard of armed bodies marching this way."

"Everyone to battle stations!" Pip called. "We'll strike before they reach le town!" The Wild Geese collected their guns and began to load them, as the sages prepared their attack spells for the confrontation. "Well will make le first move… and make sure that they have no room to counter-attack! Show no mercy men! Now let's go!"

**Chap. 21 – HW2 – Hyrule War Two**

**(WARNING: weapon references inaccurate! Only briefly researched for the purpose of adding flare to this chapter! DO NOT take seriously! ** **)**

Atop the borders leading to New Kakariko town, a handful of Wild Geese solders lied down on the grass waiting for Link's army to come closer. It was inevitable that Link would send another army to attack the village, since Integra and the others have gone to Ganon's Tower… however what Link and his army don't know is that it was still being protected by the Pip and his Wild Geese. Armed with RPG's, the solders waited for the armed hoard to march closer, and Pip's order to fire.

"This is the cap." Pip's static voice echoed from a walkie-talkie a solder carried, who was looking at the distant hoard with a pair of binoculars by an armed RPG. "Can you make out what they are yet?"

The solder pulled out his walkie-talkie and answered. "They're not the usual bony fuckers Link has thrown at us so far, boss," he replied. "These guys have some mass to them… by the looks of things these guys are made of iron."

"Iron Knuckles?" Nabooru gasped, who was by Pip down below at the entrance stairs to the town. "Link has an army of Iron Knuckles? What colour are they?" Pip relayed Nabooru's question to the surveillant solder. This question sounded rather important to ask… considering these Iron Knuckle bastards have the Gerudo commander in a state of panic.

"From here they look like their armour is made of gold and brass."

"Things are not looking good for us," Nabooru said. "Out of all the monsters within Hyrule, the Iron Knuckle is the most strongest and feared. And not only did Link send an army of them but he sent an army of gold Iron Knuckles… the strongest of the Iron Knuckle. Their armour will be even harder to penetrate."

"We should be alright," Pip replied with a relaxed smile. "Not only do we have those RPG's, but we also have the Javelin Rocket Launchers." Pip pointed them out to Nabooru. Described simply, the Javelin's looked like long, very thick and heavy exercise bar bells with heavy looking aiming equipment at the front end of the launcher. Solders above and below carried these things. "And along with le Vladimir Harkonnen II Cannon Darunia is holding, I can guarantee we have le upper hand in this war."

In the front lines looking on at the Iron Knuckle army, Darunia, the Elder Chief of the Goron people, and the Sage of Fire, held tightly onto the long canon barrels of the double 'Vladimir Harkonnen II' cannon, as the large power packs on the cannon's were comfortably slung over his strong rocky back. Since his kind could hold and lift objects twenty times their weight, Darunia volunteered to use the canon's, which were made especially for Seras to use. He had quick target practice before he was donned the responsibility of holding Hellsing's most prized weapon.

"You alright over there, big guy?" Pip called over.

"Ready and ready Capitan, sir!" Darunia replied.

"They're in range sir!" the solder announced over the walkie-talkie on Pip's pocket.

"Okay men! Show no mercy… take no prisoners… may le goddesses be smiling on us! Attack!"

One by one, the solders above and below fired the RPG and Javelin rocket launchers. The rockets rained down chaos upon the army of Iron Knuckles, as they were lost within a hail of smoke after a series of large explosions. Pip and his men could hear the monsters screaming in pain and fright… they had them in panic, which was just what they wanted. And not only that, they should have dwindled their numbers severely by using such heavy-duty artillery for the first attack. Soon, a hoard of Iron Knuckles emerged from the smoke with their axes held high ready for the slaughter. Most survived the attack, and were now in a state of rage for their fallen comrades. Pip ordered for his men to reload the rocket launchers, while the rest of his men continued to spray bullets at the charging metal hoard with guns, from AK 47 assault rifles, L86 LSW light machine guns, to TMP machine pistols. Pip fired from the small TMP machine pistol watching the armour from the stomach of the Iron Knuckles fall off. He then continued to fire at the newly exposed flesh. They were down instantly.

"Aim for le armour on their stomachs!" he ordered. "Their vital point is le open flesh of their stomachs!" With that the solders changed their aim and continued shooting for their stomachs. Pip was right. "What are the statues of le launchers?"

"Ready for the order, boss!"

"Fire the rockets! Aim for their stomachs!"

"Roger!"

Darunia enjoyed watching the enemy being destroyed from the rain of bullets, while he watched the bullets drop upon the army from the sky. It was as if the goddesses were destroying the Iron Knuckles themselves. He continued to fire shell after explosive shell from the two large Vladimir Harkonnen II cannon's adding more fuel to the Iron Knuckle fire. The skies were blackened with the aftermath smoke from the fired bullets while flames continued to rage from fired rockets. A hail of more rockets added more flames of war as they hurled towards a huddled group of Iron Knuckles, exploding on impact and blowing them into oblivion instantly. Darunia, nor the sages have seen this image of war before, apart from Nabooru and Impa, who had seen twice as much fire, smoke and chaos back in London when they were at war with Millennium.

"Now this is what I call striking your foes down with an iron fist!" Darunia bellowed throughout the sound of gunfire and explosions.

"Well, there is no denying that Darunia is enjoying himself," Ruto said.

"With all this fire power at our side, is our assistance really needed?" Saria asked. The other sages just shook their heads in reply. With that they headed back to the town.

Pip and the Wild Geese continued to protect the entrance to the town. Curious citizens watched from a distance within the safety of the town, watching the black smoke rise towards the heavens. The sounds of the gunfire and the explosions screamed within their ears, warning them not to go beyond the village. It would have been safer to stay inside, however they had never heard war sound like this before… in fact, it was so loud that they thought that the world was ending. Meanwhile outside, Pip and his men were on the verge of winning this battle, as they saw hardly any Iron Knuckle around. It may have been due to all the smoke that they couldn't really tell; still it was safer to assume that there were much more around.

"Hey Simon? How many hostiles are still alive?" Pip asked through the walkie-talkie.

"The UAV shows that there is twenty more hostiles," Simon replied. He was the one who was watching the Iron Knuckles earlier.

"What's le status of the Predator Drone?" High above the battlefield, a small jet-like contraption continued to fly around within the sky. It was a Predator Drone holding two predator missiles ready to launch. Predator Drones are small-unmanned weapon carriers, which can be controlled from the ground. They are very expensive – like all military equipment – however Sir Penwood and his British Naval apartment donated one to the Hellsing organization as his way of putting his two cents in for the success of the two wars Hellsing was fighting.

"It's online sir."

"Okay let's finish off this war. Fire le missiles!"

"With pleasure, sir!"

Simon put his gun aside and placed what looked like to be a heavily armed laptop in front of him. He opened it up to see a screen of a greyscale areal view of the battleground, and twenty moving read squares… the enemy. He took his time to assess the battlefield to see where the best position would be to create a more effective attack. He noticed a cluster of the enemy approaching their position. He fired the first missile. Pip and his men watched the just launched Predator Missile hurled towards the ground, while Simon watched the areal view through the screen, as the used a joystick to control the movement of the missile. The missile finally exploded as it came into contact with the Iron Knuckles. It took the whole cluster out.

"Ten K.I.A's," Pip relayed. "Nicely done."

"That was awesome!" a solder cheered. "Wish we had one of those on the last mission before we were assigned to Hellsing…"

"Yeah, and we got this thing for nothin'," a solder next to him replied. "Penwood sure is generous."

"Predator is online!"

"Fire number two!" Pip ordered.

Simon fired the second missile. It took out five Iron Knuckles. With that Pip and the rest of his men finished of the last five, as they exhausted the last of their bullets… it was overkill! The battlefield went silent, the aftermath smoke and burning flames keeping the battlefield alive with the ravages of war. The smoke eventually cleared, the last of the gun smoke dissolved into the sky, exposing the battlefield to be a litter of broken Iron Knuckles, stray pieces of metal and burning embers. They've seen more ghastly things on the battlefield… however would have to be labelled as being one of the strangest things they have even seen. No tears for these things, for they were just soulless monsters… monsters made of metal. Anyway, they had rose from this war the victors. They all cheered and congratulated each other at a job well done. However the war was far from over… Link stills lives. It was now up to the others to finally finish this war.

"Alright!" one solder said. "Let's go and piss it up!"

"Don't get ahead of yourselves," Pip said. "While Link continues to be a threat, we must stay on le ball. That may have been just le tip of the iceberg he has in store for us today, so load up and stay alert just in case he attacks again."


	23. 22 March up the Tower

**Chap. 22 – March up the tower**

"My dear princess, you're so beautiful when you're quivering with fear." Link continued to taunt Zelda, who looked on looking rather uncomfortable as she stared into Link's spiteful eyes. However his eyes looked as though they were in a state of amusement than spiteful, as he continued to closely interact with her. Where was he… where was the man she once knew Link to be? She cannot picture herself being with this person… this was not Link! But she knew that in order to see the real Link again, she must reason with _this_ Link… the Link he had become after allowing his emotions and ego consume him. As she stared at this man, she felt not compassionate emotion… just a feeling of disgust and fear. What does he have planned for her? How can she finally realise her true feelings for Link when all she saw was the monster he had become before her?

Link approached her, as she continued to stare at him from within her crystal prison. What was he doing? He just smirked, as he looked upon her defensive eyes. She may look brave, but he knew she was scared… if there was one thing Zelda was good at, it was confusing her enemy with her poker face. She could look like that she was truly scared, while inside anger would be brewing inside her. Link always could read her like a book; she may look brave, but he knew she was feeling quite the opposite. Well, if there was a bright side to Zelda being imprisoned – again – it was that her prison stood between her and Link. He couldn't touch her while he kept her within this pink glowing crystal.

She then gasped in fright, as Link fazed into the crystal. How did he do that? Will if the crystal allowed Link to freely move in and out, then she should be able to as well. She tried to, but all she did was bruise her arm. What kind of power had Link come to possess after embracing the darkness within his heart? He pinned her in between his strong arms and push his body onto hers. Trapped in between the wall of the crystal and Link, she had to endure looking into Link's spiteful blue eyes, which seemed to look rather relaxed, as he placed his hand on her cheek. He then slid his hand down her cheek to her neck… and then to her chest. He then smirked and he grabbed one of her breasts. She gasped feeling the pain of him grasping it within his hands.

"Before we fall into the chaos of destruction, I'm going to claim what I've always wanted for so long… your body," he said with a slight hiss. "I'm going to violate you Zelda. My passion will be the last pain you will feel before we die within the abyss of chaos."

"S-s-s-stop Link," Zelda begged. Link just giggled and pushed up against her even closer.

As Link promised, the climb up the tower would be a challenge. First, when Integra and the others entered, they were welcomed by a hoard of bats, which took a while to kill. They were now in the first room of the tower, where they have been greeted by a couple of reptilian-lizard looking creatures called Dinoflos. They were agile monsters carrying swords and wearing amour… and their thirst for blood were just as great as Alucard's. They had dodged most of the bullets… even the heavy duty Harkonnen cannon wasn't doing the job.

"Our weapons have no use!" Integra then called. "They are only keeping them at bay. We need something that will keep up with them. Wrinkle… do it!" Rip threw aside a pistol she had been using for Integra had ordered her to save her magic bullets just in case they were faced with a situation such as this. She took off her rifle that she had slung around her shoulder and loaded the magic bullet. "Everyone… take cover!"

"Tinkle tailor solder sailor…" Rip began, as the aimed her rifle at one of the Dinoflos'. "My bullet punishes all… without distinction!" With that, she fired the bullet.

The bullet darted everywhere with a light blue aura trailing behind it. It chased the Dinoflos around the room, keeping up with it with no trouble at all. This monster was in trouble. It then hit the first Dinoflos piercing through its heart. It fell to its death instantly, while the same bullet pierced through the second Dinoflos. That one also fell. With the first challenge completed, the doors unbarred themselves. Rip approached the last Dinoflos the bullet had killed and pulled out the bullet that was still intact. She cleaned it and put it in her pocket… it was a magic bullet indeed.

"You still have it, Rip," Luke praised. Rip just smiled.

"Well, that sure was exhilarating…" Walter then said. "I must admit, I thought those things almost had us there… even my wires were no match for their speed."

"And since we lost our Hyrule expert to kidnapping we where attacking them blind," Integra replied. "And if Link keeps his promise, this will not get easier."

"What are you so worried about?" Anderson then asked. "These trials have been nothing but monsters… mortal creatures of flesh that blades and bullets can pierce and rip to shreds. We have such weapons at our disposal. We'll just keep attacking them with blades and bullets!" He then smirked. "Also… can't you feel your blood rush when in the heat of battle… taking close calls and tight situations as they come with a blade or gun held high and with a war cry on your lips." Everyone, apart from Anju just smirked. To her this was the ballad of a psychopath. She could understand Alucard and Kafei looking amused at his little speech, but the others? Just who were these people? "Doesn't it excite you?"

"I'm beginning to like you, priest," Kafei then said.

"Just wait when you see him action," Alucard then said. "You think you have seen what he has to offer so far… think again."

"Well, what the fuck are we waitin' for?" Jon said, as the slung his Falken Sons guns over his shoulders. "The sooner we fuck up these monsters the quicker we'll get to pop one in Link's skull! So let's get goin'… let's kill… kill…KILL!" With that Jon laughed as he led the way up the tower towards the next room. "We're comin' for ya, Link!"

They reached the second floor. They entered and the door slammed shut. They turned back to see the door was barred, thus barricading them in. They turned back to notice a gold extravagant chest protected by a ring of fire. It looked just like one of those chests that held the boss keys to the temples… so that chest must have the key to open the door to Link. Soon a tag team of Staflos rose from the ground and immediately began to take their stance. They began circling the group with caution with their shield held high to protect them. Staflos… this will be easy. Walter made the first move, as he used his silver wires to cut apart the Staflos' shields. Now all they had to protect themselves were their swords. The Staflos' soon leaped towards to group and tried to slice them. They evaded before they were vitally hurt. Well, well, well… these ones can jump. Perhaps they'd be a challenge after all.

The Staflos' jumped again and attack randomly. The group began to shoot bullets at the moving skeletons. Their bullets did some damage, as they chipped away at their bones, but it didn't instantly kill them, which they predicted. These ones were stronger as well. They eventually killed a Staflos, curtesy of Yumie and Heinkel with a mixture of bullets and a samurai sword. It took them a while to kill the second one, as Alhambra used one his magic cards to blow it into oblivion. Without warning, the first Staflos they killed regenerated itself.

"What?!" Yumie bellowed. "The bastard came back to life!"

"Well, this Staflos pair are certainly full of surprises," Walter said. "Not to mention irritating. I'll handle this!" Walter charged in and finished the revived one off for good as he cast his silver wires, slicing through the Staflos on contact. It's remains fell to the ground like rain… Walter overdid it. It was silent… it looked as though they were down for good. Soon their remains were engulfed in green flames and disappeared without a trace. They had defeated the Staflos.

"Well done Walter," Integra praised. "You as well Mr. Alhambra for taking care of the second one."

"Thank you mam," Walter replied. "Now if I may, I will open the chest, which is now accessible to us." He was right; the flames around the chest had disappeared… the doors were un-barricaded as well. When they retrieve the key, they could move on.

They reached the third room, to see themselves come face to face with two Iron Knuckles… one silver and the other made of gold and brass. They continued to sit there immobile, awaiting a close attack to awake them from their slumber and begin, thus begin their fatal slaughter. Alucard and Kafei knew all too well of what these creatures were capable of, since they had experienced what they could do first hand. They volunteered to take care of these ones. They were immortal after all, so their fatal axes couldn't fatally harm them… just cut them down, only to have them regenerate whole again. With a relax stride, the two monsters of the group approached the most dangerous monsters of Hyrule.

Kafei decided to be smart and tapped the silver one on the shoulder. "Wakey, wakey, you abomination fuck." Alucard just laughed. He then pushed his one over with his boot. The Iron Knuckles awoke in rage.

Integra sighed. "They just have to push their luck don't they? I swear, with Alucard, it's like dealing with a kid rather than with a five hundred year old aristocrat."

The two iron monsters attacked the two undead kings, as they sliced them in half with their axes. Alucard and Kafei regenerated their limbs… it was now their turn to attack. Alucard took out his favoured Jackal pistol and began to pump bullets into the one made of gold and brass. He shot around its stomach area, since he knew that it was its vulnerable weak spot. Kafei evaded the silver Iron Knuckle's axe, pounced at it and began to tear away the armour on it stomach. He eventually had the flesh of the Iron Knuckles stomach exposed and was about to strike, however was ripped to shreds by its axe. He was nothing but pieces of flesh spilling blood on the floor… but not for long.

All of his severed limbs and flesh turned into black sludge and began to close in towards one another to create a pool of black shadow. One again Kafei had become his shadow familiar… the Black Angel of Ikana. With his wing-like shadows, he extended them to reach the Iron Knuckle and pierced spear-like shadows through its weak abdominal area. The Iron Knuckles screamed in agony as it fell to its death and became engulfed within the flames of death… engulfed within green embers like all the monster of Hyrule did when they die. It was like a release. Kafei then materialised back to his human form, with his fangs at a smirk at a job well done. Alucard finished off his Iron Knuckle by sicking his bloodhound familiar at it, the Bloodhound of Baskerville first mauling at its abdominal flesh, and then engulfed the rest of its body.

"You two are like fuckin' two peas in a pod, man," Jon then said to Alucard and Kafei. "The resemblances are so fuckin' close, it's scary."

"So I take you two are the reflection of each other?" Seras then asked.

"He's like a long lost brother," Kafei then replied. "A long lost brother that I want to slaughter so badly, just for pure sport."

"Just give your best shot, my pathetic clone!" Alucard was still feeling the adrenalin from killing the Iron Knuckle. Kafei did not take his taunting very well.

"No fighting!" Integra and Anju then said.

"Kill joys," Alucard then replied. "But we both love you enough not to ignore your order… bound to your orders with love with passion. If I somehow cannot stop myself Integra… you may punish me as you please."

"…Wink…" Jon then quietly said to Luke, who just laughed. He knew what his little brother meant… dirty bastard.

So did Seras. "You make love sound sinful, master…" she then said.

"Ya, do you want Sir Helsing to tie you up or something?" Heinkel then asked, then whispered to herself, "You sick old vampire… been undead too long."

"I agree with the priestess," Kafei then said. "I may be mad, but I know fucking deranged when I see it, Alucard. You're a sick man." Alucard just laughed.

Integra was glowing red in embarrassment. "Let's get back to the mission, shall we?"

They exited the room and continued to climb the tower. Soon they found themselves at a large door with a golden padlock and chains keeping them from entry. The door to the boss' lair… Link had to be on the other side. Walter took out the boss key and unlocked it. The padlock and chains disintegrated and the door was unlocked. They opened the door and went in to find themselves within a large room with a wide climbable pillar standing high before them. It looked like the pillar continued past the ceiling. The room was indeed strange… but where was Link?

"That coward… he better not be hiding," Alucard scowled.

"Either that, or this is a decoy room," Integra then replied. "A room to make us believe that we have reached him to leave us off guard for an unexpected ambush. We may still have a while to go."

"That door over there is unlocked," Anderson then said. "He may be hiding behind there?"

With that, they hurried to the door and went through. Another staircase? This one looked different however… for one thing there were stain glass windows… the others had no windows at all. This must be a sign that they must be on the home stretch. With that they began to climb. As they continued to climb up they noticed that it was getting brighter and brighter. As Seras continued her ascent, she couldn't shake off a strange feeling of putting all this responsibility on her shoulders… it felt so right. It was her job to defeat this evil… she must save the princess and restore piece to Hyrule. Why did she feel so strongly about this? She then looked down at the red Goron tunic… it then hit her. All these strange emotions… she must be his reflection… but how? They finally reached the top of the tower to find another door. The others decided to take their time… they needed to think of a plan before they continued towards the great battle ahead. Seras then pushed through the group with her eyes filled with determination.

"Seras… don't be so hasty!" Integra then called. "We need to think of a strategy. Seras just ignored her and loaded her Harkonnen. "Seras!" She opened the door to see Link on the other side at the end of a large hall standing next to Zelda, who was within her crystal prison.

"At last, the saviours of Hyrule arrive," Link then greeted. "And a most special welcome to you… my reflection."


	24. 23 Seras vs Link

Chap. 23 – Reflection confliction – Seras vs. Link

"How do you know that I'm your reflection?" Seras then asked. The others watched on with interest… they all wondered who the reflection of Link was within this game of 'war-of-the-mirroring-worlds'. They once assumed that Alucard was the reflection of Link, since Integra was the reflection of Zelda… the pieces fitted quite well considering Alucard and Integra's relationship… but after meeting Kafei, that blew that theory out of the water. So Seras was the reflection of Link all along… but how did that make sense? Sure they both had the blonde hair and the blue eyes (well, Seras' eyes were now red since she had embraced her vampirism), but that surely couldn't be the only reason…

"Well, not only do you look like a splitting image of myself in that tunic of yours…" Link began. "But we are also alike with the positions we have been dealt by destiny. I was nothing but a pawn on Zelda's chessboard of war those years ago… her knight, her Hero of Time, who fought with all his flesh and blood to protect this land… to destroy all those monstrous freaks who stood in my way of ascertaining peace to Hyrule… to mend Zelda's fuck up. Tell me young lady… what do you do?"

"I… I…" what she was about so say, she was too scared to even say it… because what she was going to say would prove him right.

"You're nothing but a pawn, aren't you?" Link then answered for her. "A knight who follows orders… orders to destroy monsters… freaks who stand in the way of achieving the goal of peace. To work for and protect a certain woman in a position of power… her." He pointed to Integra. "Zelda's reflection… I am right aren't I? And not only that, but you were also thrown into your fate by destiny… it just appeared out of nowhere. And you made the choice to follow through with it didn't you? You chose to throw all that responsibility of protecting the people from those monsters onto your shoulders, to endure all that pain and suffering, for you believe that it will benefit the people, as well as yourself. And sometimes you feel lost don't you… you have no idea where you are going, what you are doing… or even know what you are fighting for. So… do you fell fulfilled lady… or do you still feel empty? Still missing a important piece of yourself that you just cannot seem to find not matter what path you take."

All of what he was saying… she was experiencing this. How she became a vampire, why she made the choice… all of it! Even missing a piece of herself she couldn't find. When she thought about that it brought those memories back of her parents being murdered while she was still a child… watching them being killed as she hid within a nearby closest trying not to scream. And becoming a vampire… she never would had realised that destiny would have something like becoming a monster in store for her, which left her under the care and order of Alucard and Sir Hellsing… how she followed their orders like a good little knight… believing that what she was doing was for the good of England… like a hero on an never-ending quest. She even accepted her fate, just like Link did accepting his fate as the Hero of Time. However unlike Link, she didn't regret the choices she made… after all, it was her destiny.

"You're pathetic," Seras then said. This remark just made Link scowl. "We may be alike in many ways, however when it comes to honour, we are differ immensely. I am a knight of Hellsing… and I am damn proud of it. I wouldn't be the woman I am today, if it weren't for master and Sir Integra. Oh, I also wouldn't be the monster I am today… if it weren't for master saving me." Seras dropped her Harkonnen and separated her shadows, which she was using as a substitute arm after Zorin hacked her real arm off. The shadows began to dance once more, like a black wing whistling in a breeze. Link watched her with a look of awe… she can control shadows… his reflection was also a monster. "When comes to what were are and our existence… we are polar opposites. I am of the true undead… a vampire, a monster, who tares apart cowardly shit heads like you!" Alucard couldn't be anymore prouder of the words coming from Seras. "You will pay for your betrayal and for what you have done to this beautiful land and causing the innocent such despair, which they don't deserve. I will take it upon myself to destroy you… I will kill you!"

"Beautiful, police girl!" Alucard praised. "You truly are one of the true undead! A real vampire! Now… slaughter him like the dog he is… Seras Victoria!"

"Come at me if you dare," Link then said to Seras. "I'll slaughter you like the rest of the monsters I have killed over the years. You may think of me as a dog, but monster's like you… are just scum!"

Seras charged in with her newly improved vampiric speed and her fist ready for assault. However her speed wasn't enough as Link dodged with no problems at all. He had very good eyes… perhaps he'd prove to be more of a problem than they would had expected… even for the vampires. Well, he had been dancing this waltz of death ever since he was ten… ever since he was just a child he had been killing monsters like her. He knew to expect the unexpected from her. She charged for the attack again and this time came into contact with Link. A hand-to-hand combat began to rage between them, Seras the vampire, and Link the King of Chaos, who was once the Hero of Time.

The others watched, awed by Seras' determination and persistence. Becoming one of the true indeed had improved her fighting ability and ferociousness immensely. Alucard was amused by Link's ability, of how he could stand up to a vampire so easily. Yes… he was a man, a man locked within a child's mindset; like a spoiled kid he was crying over something that he couldn't get… bitching about not getting something that he wanted. He may be a man, but he was acting like a cowardly dog. Still, he couldn't get over the fact that he was keeping a true vampire on her toes; Seras must be enjoying herself right now, and Link… even Alucard was enjoying it himself. He wanted to have a piece of Link as well… to see how he stood up against the No-Life King himself.

Seras continued to fight against Link. Their attacks were becoming violent. Blow after blow was more brutal, more damaging, and more life threatening… however they continued to enjoy themselves, as they continued to dance the waltz of death. With a scowl, Seras tried to hack a piece out of Link, however Link was able to dodge her monstrous move. Link kicked her in her back pushing her to the ground. She got back up and attacked again landing a punch on Link's face. He was taken aback by the attack… that was some strength she had there… what in the hell was this bitch? He looked up to see her standing him down, with her bloodlust eyes and a fanged scowl at the side of her lips. If she continued to be a problem, then he would have to go to plan B. She was his reflection indeed.

He charged in to continue the battle. Seras wanted to finish this… it was time to get savage. Before he landed a punch on her, she used her shadows to bind him and pulled him in. Trapped with her darkness, he had no choice but to endure a series of punches and kicks she delivered. She then threw him around shaking him up a little. He continued to gasp feeling extreme pain, but he had felt this kind of pain before… it was nothing he couldn't handle. She then tossed him aside. He landed on the ground with a loud gasp. Severely weakened by her assault, he pushed himself off the ground. He looked up to see Seras staring down at him with vengeful blood coloured eyes and her shadows dancing by her side. She was a monster, however at the same time she looked like a hero. He just laughed as he slowly got back up.

"You think you so are so righteous don't you?" he then began. "The hero delivering the villain his just deserves. That is what makes you blind. You think you can win by having justice alone at your side… remember you're also a monster… justice is always sold out to the likes of you. Heroes are blind… blinded by the light of justice… they continue to bathe within its light, believing that fighting for the right reason is what keeps them strong and superior from all the rest, however in the end heroes are just pawns… pawns carrying out orders from those in power no matter how pleading they sound… even destiny itself. What are heroes really fighting for… to fix the fuck ups our lords have created… that is what heroes truly fight for!"

"For someone who was so great himself, you speak so darkly about the very people who spread justice and hope into the hearts of men… the light of hope you were!" Seras replied. "Somewhere, somehow, you forgot what it is to be a hero. The smiles of children, the hopes within their eyes… the pure satisfaction that it was you who saved them. Somewhere, somehow you became greedy… the satisfaction of their happiness wasn't enough. You are such a fucking coward!"

"Perhaps when you feel enough pain, emptiness and suffering you will finally begin to see things through my perspective. When you finally open your eyes to the harsh reality of what it is to be a hero."

Seras could take no more of Link's blasphemous words. How could someone so great sink so low… to become greedy for seeking reconciliation for his selfless efforts. A true hero never asks for recognition, never asks for anything in return, for what satisfies them the most is the moment of knowing that people are safe, their innocence kept intact… knowing that they were safe all because of that hero's blood, sweat and toil for them and for their country. A hero's legacy rests within the memories of men… not by the rewards. She charged for him once more, her fangs out in a war cry. She was about to rip him to shreds… only to gasp in pain as she felt the blade of the Master Sword lodged into her stomach. She was left frozen in her tracks… feeling the sword of evil's bane beginning to burn her from the inside out.

"Miss Victoria!" Zelda cried from her prison. "You need to get away from that sword now!"

Seras took Zelda's advice on board and instantly pulled away, releasing herself from the blades wrath. It was painful for her to move… it could been seen on her cringing face and her gasps of pure agony. She fell to her knees still feeling the pain, as Link laughed away. It didn't matter what good Seras had done, it didn't matter how selfless and righteous she was… the reality for Seras was that she was a monster… darkness fills her body and soul. The Master Sword made no acceptations… if you were a monster, you would be punished for your very existence by its blade.

"Seras!" Integra called. "Are you alright?" Seras just nodded. "How the hell did Link get that blade?"

"Her highness must have had it on her," Walter replied. "So he took it off her when he captured her. It is his sword after all… only the Hero of Time can wield the Master Sword to the fullest extent of its power."

"The sword of evil's bane… as long as Link holds that sword, our vampires would have to be extra cautious. They cannot fight Link now without endangering their very undead existence! Seras… pull back!" Seras looked back. "As long as he holds the Master Sword, your life is at risk."

"Your leader learns quickly, doesn't she?" Link then said to Seras.

"Pull back, officer Victoria!" Seras swallowed her pride and returned to the group. Integra then took out her imperial sword. "My turn now." With that she entered the battlefield.

She approached Link with her sword gripped in her fist. They began a stand off, as Link stared into Integra's icy blue glare, while Integra stared into Link's spiteful blue eyes. Integra had been fencing ever since she was a child… Link had been killing monsters with a sword ever since he was a child. When it came to sword fighting, Integra was better with a blade than she ever was with a gun, and Link was known to be the greatest swordsman in Hyrule. This would surely be a great showdown… a mighty clash of the blades.

"So, the leader has finally decided to involve herself?" Link then asked. "I can tell from your eyes that you're the kind of leader that not only gives orders, but she can fight better than her knights. For a reflection of Zelda, you're bolder, braver and more practical than she ever was. If only Zelda had your gumption, all of this never would have happened."

"And you're nothing but a spineless little pig," Integra replied.

Link just smirked. "Actions speak louder than words… you sow. You would know that better than anyone. Allow this 'pig' to demonstrate what makes him so great… how I make the masters of all masters quiver with fear at my skill."

Integra smirked. "For your sake, you better make good on that promise, for I don't tolerate amateurish displays from egotistical pigs such as yourself. Show me what you got, Hero of Time."

With that their blades began to do the talking, as they began to clash their blades together. With every clash and every pad of their blades, sparks rained from the clashing iron onto the ground. Their display was amazing. The others watched with awe as the two sword masters continued to fight with their swords, adding a punch and a kick here and there to the mix. Zelda watched as Link and Integra continued to dance the waltz of death using their blades as the antagonists in their little war… Integra better know what she was doing… she really had not idea who she was fighting with.

Both their fighting styles were graceful, tactical, and also brutal. You could tell how experienced they were… it was like watching two masters go head-to-head in a battle to the death. Link was self-taught, which could be seen by the minor sloppiness in his unique style, still he fought with sophisticated technique. The gracefulness oozed from Integra's blade, as she learned how to fence from her father. They showed no signs of stopping, as they continued to clash their blades together, and try to stab and slash at each other here and there. They were both professional and both powerful.

Link then decided to play dirty, as he took out his Hylian Shield to repel Integra's onslaught. She expected him to use that sooner or later, as she noticed it slung over his back. He continued to attack her, with his shield still in front of him in defence. She decided to retaliate to Link's dirty play, as he took out her revolver and began shooting at the shield. He now couldn't get anywhere near her… one bullet even missed his iron clad feet. It was time to end this. He threw out a bomb, making Integra gasp as it rolled towards her feet. She jumped out of the bombs range and rolled across the floor. Integra watched from the floor as it exploded, covering the battlefield with smoke and embers. That was indeed dirty… and cowardly. When the smoke cleared she gasped once more.

There was Link, holding his sword behind him glowing baby blue… it was like magic. He must be conjuring some kind of attack spell. What this the true power of the sword, which only Link could wield? The light then intensified to a strong gold… this did not look good for Integra. Before Link unleashed the Spin Swing attack, he was struck with an arrow that was pierced into his stomach. He gasped in pain and dropped the Master Sword… the spell was cancelled out since he lost control. He fell to his knees grasping the arrow with his fist. He was in pain, but also in a rage of anger. Who the hell had the audacity to interfere with this fight, not to mention attacking him while he was off guard? He looked up to see Anju holding a bow with another arrow loaded… aiming towards him. What… that cukoo lady?

"Nice aim, Anju," Heinkel praised. "I know there was something about you that I liked…"

"Yeah, way to go cukoo lady!" Jon praised. Link scowled. That bitch… she will pay for that mistake!

He ripped out the arrow, ignoring the pain and running blood as he threw it on the floor. He then charged for Anju, who continued to hold the arrow towards him, however she was frozen in a state of terror… the King of Chaos was after her! She continued to shake in horror, as she stared into Link's eyes that radiated hate and vengeance. Link was about to attack… however he was stopped as a black spear-like shadow pierced his chest. He screamed in pain… this feeling was agony! He looked to see Kafei with a black shadow coming from his index finger. What… he had been impaled by Kafei?! Shouldn't he be dead, or somewhere else causing destruction?

"Why do you look so surprised King of Chaos?" Kafei then said. "Like you said… I can do as I please, and right now all I want to do is kill you… for trying to harm my Anju!" Link then felt something else go through his flesh, as he screamed out in agony once more. He looked to see Alucard, who had just impaled him with a spear, which was cast by one of his many solder familiars that floated behind him.

"A random impaling…" Alucard then said with a psychotic smirk. "Of course I had to join in." Not many people got the inside joke, but those who did couldn't help but snicker lightly… old habits die-hard. Kafei then pulled his black shadow spear out of Link, allowing him to fall to the floor with the wooden spear from Alucard still in his stomach. He continued to lay lifeless on the floor, as blood expanded from below him… his blood from his wounds. He looked dead.

Everyone who had guns then took them out and began to shoot the crystal Zelda was trapped within. She ducked for cover, as cracks began to show from the constant impacts from the hail of bullets. Soon the crystal shattered and Zelda was free. She rushed up to Link, who was still bleeding on the ground. His eyes were getting hazy… he was dying. She began to panic, as she fell to her knees to take a closer look. The others then approached her and the bleeding King of Chaos.

"You weren't supposed to kill him!" she then said, as she tried to hold back her tear. "What have you done?!"

"And that's the thank-you we get for saving you? Jon wondered. "You're welcome, you ungrateful bitch!" Luke and Rip then slapped him over the head. "What?"

"We're sorry, your highness…" Integra then said. "But he left us with no choice. We had to attack as hard as we could, in order to render him immobile to do anything more. If we move now, we can bandage him up and take him to the manor. I'll phone Dr. Trevellian for an emergency operation. After that, we'll sedate him so he can explain himself peacefully, and so you can have the chance to talk with him." Zelda trusted Integra's word, and so nodded in reply. "All right, we need to hurry and bandage him, so we can get him to the manor!"

"… pawns…"

The tower than began to shake violently. The walls began to crumble around them. Losing their balance, they fell over and began to panic. What the hell was going on… was it an earthquake… or was it some kind of after-effect of Link becoming severely weakened? Zelda knew what was going on, for she had experienced this before… the tower was going to collapse! Like Ganondorf did once before, Link was using the last of his strength to try and bury them all within the wreckage of the tower. They needed to escape now! By copying Ganondorf's actions, Link was telling Zelda that he wasn't finished yet… he knew that she would understand this message.

"But what about Link?" Anderson then asked, over the crumbling.

"Leave him," Zelda then replied. "This will not be the last we will see of him. He still has something in store for us. He is not dead yet… he is not even close!"

"But… he was fuckin' impaled man… twice!" Jon argued.

"And Ganondorf was stabbed in the chest by the Master Sword, yet he survived! This war is not over, and if we are to survive to see this war to the very end, then we must get out of here now!" As they rushed out of the hall, the Fierce Deity Mask that shook on the small table fell onto the ground. It landed right by Link, who then grasped it within his weakened hand. It was as though the mask could sense his distress.

They ran down the tower. As they did so they slaughtered monsters that got in their way. This was not a good time to be messing about with small fry, however they kept on coming… it was as if they were martyring themselves. Link was making this even harder than they ever expected. They continued their descent, trying to get out of the labret tower as fast as they could… before it all crashes down upon them. They dodged fire and falling debris all the while they continued to slaughter the freaks who stood in their way. They would never get out that this rate, and so the vampires picked up their non-vampire comrades and accelerated their speed.

Alucard, who was holding Integra fazed to the walls creating his own little short cut. Kafei did the same with Anju within his arms. The other vampires would just have to really leg it. Seras held Walter, Luke held Yumie, Jon held Heinkel – much to her dismay – and Alhambra held Zelda as they raced down the tower. Rip, with her magic bullets made sure that falling debris and monsters where cleared out of their path, as the single bullet pierced through all its targets creating a safe path. Anderson, being a regenerator, which allowed him to possess inhuman speed, was able to keep up with the vampires. No man was left behind.

They all eventually escaped the tower and continued to run until they reached a safe clearing. They finally reached safety and all turned back to watch the tower fall before them. The noise of raining concrete was deafening and the smoke from airborne dust filled their eyes while the tower continued to fall. How Link was going to survive this was beyond them, however Zelda assumed that he would. If this played out like the situation with Ganondorf, Link would rise from the rubble and play his trump card. With one final boom of falling stone debris everything soon became silent. The cold empty wind was the only sound filling their ears… it was bliss after the all chaos they heard. The smoke cleared and all they saw was a large pile of rubble, however most of it fell into the large lava pit burying the lava under all the wreckage of stone and dust.

"There's no way Link could had survived that," Heinkel then said. "He would have to be made of steel to survive being buried under all that."

"He will rise, I will assure you," Zelda replied. "If there is one thing that the Triforce fragments are good for, is that they protect us. From what I have been able to understand from Ganondorf and how he survived the fall, was that he used the Triforce of Power like a protective cocoon so he could survive the crash. He then used the last of it to turn himself into a monster. Link would have done the same thing."

"Will he turn himself into a monster as well?" Anderson then asked.

"… That… I am not certain of." She looked down at the Master Sword, which she held tightly within her hand. "I'm not certain of what the Triforce of Courage will turn him into. Ganandorf turned into a monster because he possessed the Triforce of Power… the root of all evil and greed if misused, which Ganondorf did. I don't know how the Triforce of Courage will mutilate Link, but if he repeats Ganondorf's moves, then he will certainly rise and become a monster." They then heard a loud pound coming from within the wreckage. It was so loud that it made them jump, since they were caught off guard. "He's coming… someone must go in there."

"… I'll go," Integra then said. Everyone gasped at Integra's decision.

"Are you mad, woman?" Anderson asked.

"Integra…I know how strong willed you are…" Alucard began. "And sometimes, that strong will clouds your judgement. This may be one monster you cannot defeat Integra… considering what we know about the Triforce… Integra, you mustn't!" Integra looked back at Alucard. "If you go in there, then at least allow me turn you. Become eternal so you don't lose your life!"

Integra just smiled. "…So you don't lose me, am I right Alucard?" He just stayed silent. He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. He was basically begging her not to go so he doesn't lose her… the only women who truly loved him. "I cannot ignore this feeling Alucard… it just feels right. Going in there to face this obstacle… it feels like I will be greatly rewarded if I do so… that I will ascertain something. I will rise victorious!"

"Allow me to come with you," Zelda then said. "I must face Link. I must face my fears and tell him what I truly feel about him before I completely lose him." Integra nodded, and with that the princess of Hyrule and the princess of Hellsing entered the wreckage.

"Integra!"


	25. 24 Wrath of the Fierce Deity

**Chap. 24 – Wrath of the Fierce Deity**

The English knight and the princess of Hyrule strolled cautiously into what would be easily described as 'Ground-Zero'. The smoking rubble and the hallow noise of the breeze made the atmosphere feel eerie, as they walked through the dust that flew with the wind. Another pound from underground made them jump… then another and another. Link was surfacing slowly. The blackened skies began to make their presence known was they began to crackle and boom with thunder. The others watched from the safe distance, as the 'daddy's-little-solder-girls' continued to venture into the ruins of the unknown, waiting to the attacked any moment. Alucard was the most tense of them all, which was rather out of character for him. Why did he feel so on-edge like this. Link was nothing but a dog… he surely cannot kill the master of monsters, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Helsing… could he? Integra looked unafraid as she continued to venture.

Link then emerged from the ground before the two women. Zelda jumped in fright while Integra remained cool, calm, and collected at her side. Link continued to emerge himself out from the dirt… it was though he was a zombie coming back from the dead. He stared at the women with hate… pure utter hate. He then smirked, his eyes still looking as ferocious was they were, and took out the Fierce Deity Mask. What was this? Integra and Zelda weren't sure what he was doing… what was with that mask… a mask that looked very dark and intimidating. The Hellsing and the Iscariot agents weren't sure to make of it either and neither did Anju… what was a harmless mask going to so for him? Kafei however, knew exactly what he was doing, as his red eyes looked on with a mixture of fear and awe. He would go as far as to unleash the Termina God of War upon them… that was suicide! The others stared at him… what had the big bad Kafei in a panic?

"Kafei, what's wrong?" Anju then asked.

"The mask Link is holding, possess terrible power. Within the mask's carving lies a dark and evil soul… a god of Termina."

"The mask is possessed?" Alhambra wondered. "Just how dark and evil are we talking about here?"

"To put it simply, Alucard and I don't even compare to the power this mask possesses. The Fierce Deity mask… the face of the Termina God of War. Link has used this mask once before while venturing in Termina, and was almost at the mercy of the evil will inside. Now he will risk his very soul once again, so he can fulfil his desires. What a foolish child!"

"Integra!" Alucard then called. "Get out now!" However, she could not hear… it was too late.

Link placed the mask on his face and began to feel the sudden deluge of power from mask, which began to fill every vein within his body. He screamed in agony as the mask began to fuse with his face. Lighting began to rain down as Link began to radiate strong electrical energy. Then, with one dramatic scream in unison to a crashing lighting bolt, everything went a blinding white. They all had to shield their eyes, as their site could not handle the bright rays. The light soon died down. When Integra and Zelda uncovered their eyes, they stood before a monster… a monster with Link's body.

His face was smeared with blue and red war paint… or was the red war paint really blood? His once golden blonde hair was now tarnished with a blank white. The black armour and tunic he wore before was now replaced with more menacing looking black armour covering a pale blue tunic. His gauntlets were now black and, and his eyes of white void pierced fear into Zelda heart, and intimidation within Integra. This was an altered form of the Termina God of War… this is what that evil monster looked like while possessing Link's body.

"The mask…" Zelda gasped. "The mask did something to him. Link… what have you done to yourself?" Fierce Deity Link replied by pushing Zelda back to the group with a mighty shove. She fell before their feet with a gasp of pain. That was one mighty shove! What in the hell had Link become?

"He's a monster…" Yumie said. "A true… horrible monster."

"Vampires are not so bad to me than they once were," Hienkel joked. Integra held her sword and her revolver to her face, as her icy glare showed no fear towards this new monster. She was ready for him, and not a single word needed to he exchanged for Link to understand that.

Link raised his sword… a large heavy sword that screamed terror and fear. Integra kept her ground, as Link charged for her. Before she knew it, her blade was fighting off his. He was so fast… and that strength… at this rate, he would surely chop off her head no matter how hard she fought! Just seconds into the battle and she was beginning to sweat, and no official blows have been delivered yet. She held out her gun and began to shoot. Link jumped back and dodged every bullet… at least that got the monster off her tail. She continued shooting, as he continued to dodge. She had no idea what to do, but follow her instincts.

She finally hit him with the last bullet in the revolver magazine. Well that was lucky! She reloaded as he took his time to notice the blood oozing from his arm, and the bullet still lodged within his large muscles. He pulled the bullet out from his arm… so this was the thing they were shooting out from their thunder weapons all along… how pathetically small, yet very affective. He threw the bullet aside and raised his sword. It began to glow a light blue. He must be summoning a magic attack. Integra watched cautiously studying Link and his moves… knowledge is power when fighting within a war. He then cast a disk of blue light at her. As beautiful as it looked, it looked razor sharp and very fatal. She dodged out of the way just in time before it could sever her in half.

A large explosion caught her attention. She looked back to see that disk had cut a fallen stone pillar in half. She watched in awe as the severed top half crashed to the floor. A spell… did that? She looked back to see Fierce Deity Link standing above her with a smirk on his lips. He knew that he had her on the ropes. She began to fire her gun chasing him away from her, as he jumped back dodging bullet after bullet. How the hell was she going to get out of this one? Still she remained courageous and hopeful for victory. She believed in her own power to fight, her wits to keep her alive, and believed in her courage to face this powerful demon… a monster from the deepest pit of hell.

The others watched in awe at Integra's resilience, but also feared for her life. She dared to take him on in blade-to-blade combat, had the audacity to kick and punch him here and there – even though it was ineffective against his new and improved muscles – and even cursed him to go to hell. Yes, she was indeed brave and an extraordinary knight. In every fibre of his undead being, Alucard wanted to step in to relieve some of the tension off her, but he knew that she'd hate him for that. She demanded that she do this alone, and defying that would be to defy her… she was just too arrogant for her own good!

"Kafei…" Alucard then began. "Just how much do you know about this Termina God of War?"

"Enough to know that what your woman is doing out there, is what most people would call suicide," Kafei replied. "Right now, Link is a god, a god that has more blood on his hands than you and I combined. He not only terrorized Termina, but my kingdom as well… he almost destroyed an entire nation. How the people were able to seal such a demon inside such a small demeaning mask is beyond my knowledge. Your knight has no idea of the kind of creature she is fighting right now… even it is taking the form of Link. He is a demon… no… the devil himself." That did not help Alucard's tension any!

Link was amazed that Integra had survived for as long as she had. For such a weak mortal being she had displayed an inhuman amount of resolve. It was like a higher force was watching her, protecting her… either that or putting her through some kind of test? Even with his improved agility and his immense amount of strength, she was still standing courageous before him. In some small way she reminded him of himself, and how he was all those years ago. He needed to get rid of this bitch now! He charged directly for her, allowing the bullets to puncture him, as he held his sword before her. She continued to shoot… that idiot… allowing her bullets to him… just who does think he is?! No matter what he had become he was still a mortal being… bullets should be more than enough to take him out! Still he came at her, and in the end his endurance paid off… as he lodged his blade into her chest.

"INTEGRA!!!"

She remained their in a frozen state, her eyes wide open… stunned at Link's actions and of the immense amount of pain the felt. She was still, unmoving, as she hanged from Link's sword. He smirked and pulled his sword out of her. His blade was soaked with rich Helsing blood. She fell to the ground like limp and lifeless a rag doll, still unmoving. Alucard ran up to her and fell to his knees. She wasn't breathing, and she had lost a large amount of blood. She was dead… and it was too late to save her. Tears of blood fell from his eyes as he held the dead Integra within his arms. The others watched on, their hearts moved by Alucard's expressions of humanity.

"INTEGRA!!!"

Seras, no longer able to hold back her tears began to cry on Walter's shoulder. She tried to remain strong, all the while with all his might he tried to hold back his tears. His little princess was gone… Seras' close female friend was gone. The Valentine brothers, Rip and Alhambra even shed tears showing the humanity that still dwelled within them. They may not have been employees of Hellsing for long, but Integra was a damn fine leader… they followed her like a queen. Even the priestess and the nun showed empathy, as did Kafei… she was one hard bitch, but he understood why Alucard cared or her so compassionately. Anju even shed tears, as did Zelda… she became like an older sister to the both of them… a sister who showed them what it meant to be strong, courageous and wise… of what it was to be a true hero.

A laugh of evil amusement echoed throughout the ruins. Link continued to laugh as the others mourned over Integra's death. She was the fool who stood up against him, and so she was punished for her arrogance. As his laughs screamed through Alucard's ears like a drill, his tears began to dry, and his eyes were soon filled with hate. Kill… kill… KILL! Alucard then consumed himself within his shadows. Everyone watched as his bloodhound familiars danced around the ruins, as if they were taunting Link to attack, their screeching howls sending chills down Link's spine. What kind black magic was this? Link watched as Alucard reappeared from his own darkness his eyes glowing red with vengeance, and now wearing the outfit of bondage, which once tied his body of the curse of the Helsing's. Link noticed that red horrible eyes were staring all around him, even seeing the one below Alucard's chest.

"And thus another demon has entered the battlefield," Anderson said. "The devil… Dracula!"

With a hiss, Alucard charged for Link, who readied his sword for his arrival. When he was in range he severed the No-Life King in two. He watched as Alucard regenerated himself and immediately went in to attack once more. He expected no less from Alucard, since he had seen his regenerating ability once before… only this time the odds were in his favour; Alucard would surely fall to his deity power. All three bloodhounds then went in for an attack. Link hacked one, while he had to endure the agony of the other two mauling his arms off. He soon destroyed them, only to have them reappear by Alucard. What kind of creature was this Alucard? Alucard then began to shoot the son of a bitch who killed Integra, who just battered the silver bullets away. Alucard wasn't thinking clearly… he was attacking within a blind rage right now. All he wanted was revenge for Integra… the only women who truly loved him within his long and tiering existence. He didn't care if he disappeared at this rate… there was nothing for him on this plain anymore. All he cared about now was revenge for Integra.

A pair of long shadow-like spears then skewered Link's arms. The sudden attack halted the battle. The Fierce Deity Link just yanked the shadow spears away ignoring the agonizing pain and looked to see Kafei. Kafei's newly released shadows began to seep with Alucard's darkness, and his red eyes burned with just as much anger as Alucard's. Both monsters have now stepped up to fight the fierce deity, both with the goal to kill him… and both to claim revenge. Both of the ancient kings have now stepped up in hopes to finally silence the dark ancient power within Link.

"I cannot let you have all the fun, now can I," Kafei said to Alucard with a fang-filled smirk. "This is not just your battle, as this is also mine. This bastard destroyed my kingdom… burned it into nothing but ashes! He is the reason why I fell so long ago. I also want vengeance!" Link just laughed… to him this was a joke! They have no chance of defeating him, for they were just two broken monsters… facing up against a god of all gods.

"Come at me!" Link teased. "Try to destroy me! You will just end up like that bitch I killed earlier. You two are nothing… two pawns up against a true monster!"

"That is where you're wrong, you dog!" Alucard replied with a scowl. "Only true humans can kill monsters like us. Under that all the power you're still nothing but a cowardly dog. For a monster to be killed by a dog just proves of the trash that monster truly is. You cannot, and I will not have you… defeat me!"

"Let's have some fun, my friend!" Kafei said to Alucard. "For your woman… we will soak within his blood to our knees!"


	26. 25 Eternity

**Chap. 25 – **_**Eternity…**_

_Wake up my dear, for you are the Power…_

_Wake up my dear, for you are the Wisdom…_

_Wake up my dear, for you are the Courage…_

Integra slowly opened her eyes, her vision all a blur. When she finally regained her sight all she saw was a sky of a beautiful orange, as if she was floating within the orange-golden shade in the middle of the afternoon sky. Thick clouds passed her eyes, filling her eyes with a gold shade. Where was she… was she in heaven? She sat up to see herself sitting on a stone platform in the middle of the beautiful sky. She must be in heaven… either that or she had entered some netherworld to be judged before entry to heaven or hell. She got up and looked around. All this orange sky… all of these golden clouds… it was making her feel dizzy.

A hoard of clouds soon parted to reveal an alter standing high above her and a long fleet of stairs. Well that came out of nowhere! With her eyes, she followed the stairs and up to the Greek-like altar to see three beautiful woman smiling down before her. One looked down upon her with red fierce piercing eyes that radiated power, and a head of short fiery red hair. The one with long flowing blonde hair looked much more softer, as she battered her big soft blue eyes at her. Her beauty made her look docile, however Integra could tell that she indeed possessed an immense amount of wisdom. The third was a brunette maiden with eyes that reminded Integra of her own … strong and beautiful. However unlike Integra this glorious woman didn't possess an icy glare, just fierce determination. The brunette beckoned her to come to them. Integra nodded and slowly began her climb towards them, as they continued to look down at her with smiles.

As she climbed up the stairs, her thoughts were going over a hundred miles an hour. Who were they? What did they want? Were they the judges whom determine wether she goes up or down? Integra knew that they weren't angels, for she could tell that they were something more. Just who in the world were they? As she climbed she could feel three kinds of auras radiating from them, one with the rage of fire and power, one with the calm flows of the waters that felt like it possessed eon's and eon's worth of wisdom, and one with a strong force, which also felt courageous. She finally reached the altar to be staring face-to-face with these beautiful women.

"Welcome Integra," the fiery once greeted, her womanly voice as low as Alucard's. "I am Din, and these are my sisters, Nayru and Farore."

Integra's eyes went wide. She knew the legend all to well. "You're the goddesses of Hyrule?" she then asked.

"Creators," Nayru corrected, as she stared at Integra with those blue eyes. "We never wished to become the immortal idols of Hyrule, however we also realised that assumption would naturally take its course among all the life forces there. After all, we are the ones responsible for blessing them with life. All we desired was to create something beautiful within the large catacomb of chaos we encountered. This world was just only but an abyss of nothingness before our intervention, and before our departure we left a symbol of our efforts… evidence that we did indeed create order from the miserable and dark chaos it once was."

"The Triforce?"

"Is that what the people of our land have called it?" Farore wondered. "I must say, that was very creative of them… not only that but they discovered a way to use the power the 'Triforce' possessed for their own ends. The reason why the symbol was able to answer wishes, is due to our wish of creating our dream… Hyrule, which in the end eventually came to creation. Even so, we know our place and do not dare to intervene with the destinies and actions of the people living there, and so allow the people to have their wish as they see fit… even if it does threaten the very thing we worked so immensely to create… that is our place as immortal observers, or 'gods' as you call us. And the situation is not entirely out of our power, since we 'gods' create these destinies after all… even yours."

"Integra Fairbrook Wingates Helsing… we have summoned you here to answer your destiny."

Integra's dead mortal body continued to gather dust from the ground, as Alucard and Kafei battled for her honour. The Fierce Deity Link continued to fight off the two monstrous kings whose powers belong in the underworld. Link dodged Alucard's hellhounds while trying to evade the Black Angel of Ikana. Those stretchy shadow wings of Kafei's indeed proved to be a problem, as the sharp tips of the shadows tried to pierce through Link's armour. These monsters were not going to let up… they were making sure that Link had to room to manoeuvrer. Link was blinded by the darkness that Alucard and Kafei brought with them to this battle, for all he could see was nothing but darkness… like walls closing in on him.

Link then heard a huge hissing scowl coming from behind him. He turned around the suddenly be bounded tight by a dozen arms. Alucard had him bound by the many arms he could generate as one of his many vampiric abilities… the wings of Hermes. Link gasped as he felt his limbs becoming numb, while Alucard continued to squeeze the life out him. Link then broke out from Alucard's hold and began to hack every arm to pieces. They turned into shadows before they fell on the floor, which crawled right back to Alucard. This monster was like fighting a walking nightmare… a fortress! Alucard planned to make this deity bastard suffer… and the evening was still so young.

Alucard once more sicked his hellhounds onto him. Link watched as the three demonic dogs, along with the rest of Alucard's shadow charged towards him. The three dogs and the thousands of red glaring eyes then consumed the fierce deity, the hellhounds beginning to chomp away at his flesh and the eyes squeezing him in, leaving him with no room to manoeuvre. With his sword, Link summoned a series of those blue razor disks and used each one to tear down the nightmarish prison, along with the three hellhounds. Alas, they were nothing but shadow, which Alucard quickly rejuvenated. This thing just cannot be stopped. Link used all his improved speed and charged for the vengeful Alucard. He began to hack him to pieces, however that effort seemed pointless as Alucard regenerated once more.

"What in the hell are you?" Link scowled. "Why won't you just die already?"

Alucard snickered. "You cannot kill what's already dead, you dog!" he replied. "If it takes me for all eternity to finally rip you apart, then I'll keep fighting you for all eternity! I will keep hacking you down piece after piece till there is nothing of you left standing. Still… that will never be enough. We are incorrigible warmongers… vampires that thirst for blood and chaos." A vampire… never in his life had Link faced a vampire, he never even heard of such a creature to exist.

"Stop hogging all the fun, Alucard!" Kafei then said. "I want to cut him down as well!"

With his claws out that where as tough as steel and sharp as razors, Kafei clawed into Link's armour. He gasped for he was caught off guard; he was so concerned with Alucard that he forgot to protect himself from the other demon. Link threw his strong arm at Kafei bashing him away. Kafei just got up and attacked again laughing as he attacked away at his amour and flesh. The on lookers couldn't see much, as the shadows from Alucard and Kafei blocked most of their view. The darkness was everywhere! It was is if they both have let it all out so they could just run wild within the darkness.

"I can hear one of them laughing," Anju said. "That sounds like Kafei."

"I would say that he's enjoying himself," Walter replied.

"Enjoying it too much, I would say…" Anderson said. "Bloody monster."

"Well, hopefully they can defeat Link," said Seras. "I know I don't want to face against what he is now…"

"Why not?' Walter wondered. "It would be fun…"

"You and Alucard, must have made of one hell of a team back in World War Two…"

Integra listened to Farore's secret tale of the Triforce. When the Triforce becomes separated, due to being touched and wished upon by an imbalanced individual, the goddesses would create a new Triforce. However, they will not make the mistake of creating a physical symbol for mortals to find and claim… they will hide the second Triforce away within an individual who possess all three characteristics: Power, Wisdom and Courage. This glorious person chosen by the goddesses themselves will become the Triforce itself, however they must first prove themselves worthy of being blessed with such power and responsibility. That is where Integra's presence before the goddesses came into the mix.

"When you first stepped into Hyrule, we could tell immediately that you were the one to hold the Triforce," Din said. Integra was left at a gasp… she knew where this was going. "You hold a respected position of power as the leader of your organization, which eradicates the darkness of the world. You have the wisdom and knowledge to understand situations, offer leadership and advice, and you possess a compassionate heart to understand your feelings and the feelings of others. And you have the courage to give your heart away to someone you truly love and trust… and the courage to fight for your beliefs and friends, and the strength to see the situation through. You, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Helsing… are the Triforce." Integra was still at a loss for words… this had to be some kind of trick. How could she be balanced enough to possess something so powerful? "Will you accept your destiny and become our symbol of perfect harmony?"

Alucard continued to attack and Link continued to defend himself from the wrath of the No-Life King. He pissed him off really good for killing that woman… perhaps that was a mistake, as the slowly began to realise that there was no way of killing this monster… this vampire. His bloodhounds kept on coming, his bullets continued to fly, and when he had the chance, Alucard tried to chomp off a piece of the fierce deity's flesh. And not only did Link have to endure Alucard's vengeance, he also had do deal with another ancient monster, who attacked in an almost simular way to Alucard. Alucard stopped to notice Integra's dead pale body. Tears of blood began to run from his eyes once more. He will not stop until Integra's death had been avenged.

She is the Triforce… she possesses the qualifications to be the Triforce. This was hard to believe for Integra… she was finding it hard to accept that she was the most powerful force of Hyrule, and perhaps her own world. How did she become so important to the masses? However, the more she thought about it, the more it sounded right to her. Her heart began to beat at the thought of becoming what she was to be all along, something far more important than just being the leader of Hellsing. It was not as if she didn't like her or job or anything, however in her heart she always thought that there was something more. She looked at the goddesses, with her eyes filled with determination and certainty.

"So Integra, will be become forever glorious?" Nayru asked. "To become righteously eternal and become the light of the world?"

"Eternal?" Integra then wondered.

The Goddess of Wisdom smiled. "Yes… to forever be at his side… he will be the darkness to your light. Alucard the vampire."

"Yes, however I am not just doing this for Alucard… this is my destiny, and I accept my fate. If I am the Triforce, then I will become the Triforce." The goddesses approached her. In order for her to become the Triforce she needed their intervention.

"We have one last piece of business, before we return you back to the living plain with the Triforce within your being," Din said. "We shall grant you one wish. What do you wish for Integra?"

"My wish…" Integra began. "For my new light to bless Alucard. As a vampire he can only withstand so much light before he burns. I want my light, and my blood to strengthen his tolerance… I want to see him walk within the light once more."

"Now that is a wish. A selfless prayer to help some one you care for… you truly are the Triforce."

Din placed her index finger on Integra's forehead, and was soon followed by Naryu, who placed her index finger on the bottom left of her sister's finger, and then Farore on the bottom right. Their fingers began to glow, Din's finger a bright red, Nayru's finger a soft blue, and Farore's finger of a strong forest green. The light then testified, blinding Integra's eyes with a range of red blue and green. The colours soon turned into an overwhelming gold. Integra could feel a deluge of power coarse through her body… it just kept coming and coming. It was overwhelming, empowering… she felt like she was becoming a goddess. She had now become the Triforce, and it was time to return to the others.

Link took a moment venture out from the battle to snatch the Master Sword from Zelda. If his reflection – who he assumed was a vampire as well – was susceptible to the power of the sword of evil's bane, then Alucard should be as well. With that thought he charged into the battlefield with all his improved speed and successfully plunged it through Alucard's stomach. Alucard screamed out in agony… for the first time in his undead existence he was feeling pain that he didn't enjoy… except when van Helsing defeated him, for that was utterly painful as well. Link took the sword out of the No-Life King, who just fell to the ground in pain. Well, it seemed Alucard wasn't as immortal than he thought.

Link then did the same to Kafei, who was now screaming in agony on the ground clutching onto his bleeding stomach. It wasn't the bleeding the two ancient kings were worried about… it was the burning sensation, which began to coarse within their bodies. It was like they were being burned from the inside out. Seras felt the same thing and she was still alive, so it should be okay… the burning should wear off. If the blade harmed them anymore, then they'd be in trouble. For now they were out of commission; as long as the burns of the holy blade continued to stun them in pain, they couldn't do anything. Link took the advantage of their bitter agony to try and finish them off, however the others decided to step in to buy Alucard and Kafei some time. Zelda and Anju watched from the sidelines as the agents of Hellsing and Iscariot battled amongst the ruins of Ganon's Tower, going up against the deity tyrant.

Anderson was surprisingly the first to be thrown out, as Link picked up the seven-foot regenerator and threw him almost twenty feet away. Yumie, was then the next to be defeated after a small sword fight, leaving her right sword wielding arm oozing with blood. If she moved it, then her whole arm would fall off! Bastard! Link continued to take them out one by one, as he used his fierce deity sword to throw the blue razor sharp waves taking out Walter, Alhambra and then Hienkel. Just one attack and he had them at his mercy… so strong… what in the hell had he allowed himself to become? The Valentine brothers decided to tag team, as Jon created a diversion with a hail of bullets so that Luke could attack him with his magic knife, however that plan failed, leaving Jon biting his own bullets and Luke's arm being cut off by Link's sword. Seras went in for an attack, however she was met with the same fate as her vampire sire was presently facing… on the ground being burned from the inside by an attack from the Master Sword. Rip loaded her magic bullet into her magic rifle and aimed it at Link. She was the last one left standing apart from Zelda and Anju.

"Tinkle, tailor, solder, sailor!" Rip cried. "My bullet punishes all… without distinction!"

She fired the bullet. Link watched with his empty white eyes as the bullet darted around him as if it were taunting him. Then, to Rip's frightful gasp, Link caught the bullet with his heavily gauntleted hand, and then threw the bullet back at her. Rip gasped in agony as the bullet pierced through her stomach. She fell to the ground in pain. The magic bullet… so this is what her enemies felt… pure, utter pain. With everyone, apart from Anju and Zelda out of commission to fight, Link slowly approached the two girls who shook in fear. He was coming… the dark and bloodlust god was coming! Anju aimed her bow and arrow at Link, however all that did was set off Link to retaliate her defence, charging for her and then shoving her to the side. She fell to the ground… she couldn't get up… that was one strong arm he had there!

The only person that was left standing was Zelda. She looked around in a panic as she looked at her fallen comrades. Some were knocked out cold, others whimpering on the ground in immiscible pain, and others were so weak that they couldn't move. Zelda looked into those empty eyes… even though they were nothing but just white empty void she could feel his spite and hatred piercing through her body and soul. What kind of black magic was this… what had Link become? This was just a stranger to her… a hazardous stranger who just smirked at her. She had to get out! With that turned around to flee, however before she was able to take those first steps, Fierce Deity Link pounced on her and pinned her to the ground.

He stared at her, still with a twisted smirk smeared on his face… as if his face hadn't become horrible enough! All she could do was stare up at that face… a face she could not recognise… the face of a stranger. Her hands shook with fear, as they remained clamped down by his strong hands… her whole body shook with fear, as his body pressed onto hers. Then, to Zelda's horror he ripped a piece of her dress, her chest now bare for all to see. The trapped soul of the fierce deity was now taking over his will, for the dark soul that was now toying with Link's desires was now turning him into a sexual monster. Her screams for help fell onto the ears of her distressed comrades, who looked on with disgust as Link slid his tongue up Zelda's newly exposed flesh. Link was then disrupted with his molestation as he gasped in pain from a blessed blade that had just lodged itself into the side of his back.

"You… fucking… heretic… dog!" Anderson scowled. Link just scowled as he ripped the blade from his flesh and threw it on the ground. He would pay for interfering with his pleasures. "You would go for are as to violate her highness… you will pay for your twisted desires, you fucked up brat! May you burn in hell, you demon!"

Link just laughed and egged him to bring it on. Anderson, blinded by his rage charged in recklessly. Right now he didn't care for his life… as long Zelda was safe and free from this bastard, then he'd be able to rest in peace. As he charged, he threw a series of blessed blades at him, however Link battered them away with ease. They were now fighting hand-to-hand, as Anderson spared no time and moved to deliver fistful by fistful of divine punishment. Link took his blows as if they were nothing at all. Link then decided to end that Father's escapade by punching him in the stomach. Anderson coughed up blood, as he fell to the ground. All that and Link was still standing… all that effort for nothing. And here was Father Alexander Anderson; a warrior of God reduced to nothing by a mere punch… what the hell was this freak? Nothing could stop this monster… nothing could stop Fierce Deity Link, who was now laughing amused by their miserable efforts and for his sure victory. Somewhere underneath all that power, anger and muscle the real Link was trapped inside… the Hero of Time, who had allowed all this darkness consume him because he had given up.

"What the… what's that golden light?"

"A miracle?"

They looked up to notice a golden star breaking away the black storm clouds as it continued its descent towards the earth. Link also looked up to see that it was coming closer and closer. What the hell was that? Well, if it hits and destroys Hyrule, then who cares? Link would just sit back and let it take its coarse. They all watched as the golden light continued to fly towards them. When it was close enough they saw a shape of a human flying within the strong golden rays… it looked female… was it a goddess coming in to save them?

Jon used his long distant vampiric site to take a closer look. He gasped. "It's the boss!"

What?! Everyone gasped at Jon's revelation… especially Alucard, who now looked up with hopeful eyes. Was it really Integra… had she come back? Soon with no warning at all and with lighting speed, the light entered Integra's lifeless body, which continued to gather dust where it laid. Alucard got up and limped over to Integra's body, which still seemed to be dead as a doornail. Her eyes then opened with a gasp for air and the golden light consumed her body once again. The glow was so overwhelming and so intense that they all had to shield their eyes so they didn't run the risk of becoming blind, even Link. The light soon died down and they once again looked to Integra's body.

She blinked her eyes and slowly rolled over to get up. She was alive! Everyone cheered as the newly revived Integra got up to her feet. Well, she definitely was back in the plain of the living, for she could still feel her newly healed chest cringe in stress from Link's attack. It was nothing she couldn't handle. She looked to see Alucard, who was uncharacteristically crying a river of blood. She was alive… alive! Was this just a mirage? Was he losing it from the loss of blood and the effects from the Master Sword? She just smiled and walked over to him, meanwhile Link's blood was boiling… how could that bitch be alive? He pierced her through her heart! Integra pulled Alucard in for a kiss… a kiss he desperately needed. He could feel the touch of her lips as his body tingled from her passion… she was alive. Integra released her lips and placed her hands of Alucard's cheeks and wiped away his tears of blood.

"Integra…" Alucard was at a loss for words. "Are you… are you?"

"What, do you think… I just kissed you, idiot," she replied with a smile.

"But… but how?"

"I will explain in due time, but for now there is something I need to take care of. All of you, clear out now! It is time for Link and I begin round two!"

"Yes, sir!" with that, everyone staggered away from the battlefield, and sat back along the rims to allow their wounds to heal… Link thrashed them pretty good. Alucard stayed behind… considering what happened to her last time, he wasn't going to take any chances.

Integra knew what he was doing. "Alucard, you're weak… I'll be fine, for what I am now, Link cannot defeat… not matter how strong he believes he is."

"What you mean by that?"

"Like a said, I'll explain later. Heal from your wound. Go." With that Alucard wondered off. She was right… he was weak. All he could so was trust her word that she'll be fine.

Integra faced Link, staring at him with her icy glare. He looked at her with anger… how was that bitch still breathing? And it looked as though she wasn't harmed at all. What the hell was this? Three golden triangles then began to glow on her forehead. As much as Alucard wanted to look, he had to shield his eyes away. The other vampires had to do this also. The light was so bright, so righteous… if they looked then they'd surely burn away into ashes. Link looked on with a gasp, as did Zelda and Anju. Three triangles glowed from Integra… this meant that she possesses all three pieces, but how? Zelda then gasped, now having remembered what this means. That legend… that legend was true all along?

"Power, Wisdom, and Courage…" she began. "The goddesses chose her… chose her to possess all three. Integra is the Triforce!" Link overheard, and he did not like the sound of what she said. That bitch was the Triforce? He then approached her and grasped her by the neck. However he did not squeeze it, as she could tell that she could still breathe. Link just wanted answers.

"What do you mean that woman is the Triforce?" he then asked. "You better start explaining princess, or prepare yourself to lose your head!"

"When the Triforce separated into three pieces after Ganondorf made his wish, the Triforce became lost within us destined holders," she began. "Ganondorf was able to take his piece to the grave, which meant the Triforce was lost. However legend tells of the goddesses planting a second Triforce within one who is worthy… someone whose heart possesses all three elements… a balanced heart. The goddesses have chosen Integra, for she possesses what is necessary to hold a complete Triforce; Power, Wisdom and Courage. She possesses the second Triforce… she is the Triforce!"

"And thus another thing you failed to inform me about, or decided not to tell because of what I am… a dirty peasant! Not of royal or noble blood, so I am not worthy of such knowledge. And you called me a friend… you dirty liar!"

"It had nothing to do with your quest… you didn't need to know." Link slowly laughed, and began to squeeze her neck. She yelped as she felt his cold hands tighten.

"I didn't need to know… you self centred bitch!" he hissed. "I was just a pawn to you after all… you saying that is evidence enough. Had nothing to do with my destiny… just die you bitch!"

Link tensed the grip he had on Zelda's neck and began to choke her. She began to kick and gasp for air, as tears began to fall from her eyes. She definitely screwed up her situation with Link! How was she going to tell him, or prove to him now that she did love him now? His then lost his grip on Zelda as he began to caress the side of his stomach that had just been kicked. That was a very strong kick! Zelda fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air, as Link looked to see Integra staring at him with her icy glare. The shining Triforce mark on her forehead was just a horrible reminder of the trouble he was now in; even if he was a god… the Triforce was a force so great, that it can even make the god of all gods succumb to its power of light… after all the Triforce was the work of three goddesses. He just scowled.

"You and I have some unfinished business," Integra said. She pulled out her imperial sword. "Link… you're fucked."


	27. 26 Hearts wide open

**Chap. 26 – Hearts wide open**

Integra made the first move and charged for Link. Before he knew it his large deity blade was fighting off hers. She was faster than he was! With that a sword battle raged, a sword battle that was ten, twenty, no… a thousand times more intense than their last blade encounter. The dusty ground of the ruins rained with the sparks from the blades, as the blurs of the fast wielding blades battered each other. As they ventured deeper and deeper into their little sword race, Link could feel his wrist begin to ache, but still he battled on. Integra showed no signs of backing down, as her icy glare pierced through Link's performance, her expression of malice making him nervous. After all, he was fighting the Triforce.

With her imperial sword Integra hit Link's blade so hard, that Link was almost thrown off balance from the force as he tried to hold on to his sword. With her boot she kicked him in the stomach, the force of the boot cracking his black deity armour. Shards of the armour flew off, as Link flew into a nearby pillar making a large explosion sound on contact and became infused with what was left of it. He pulled himself out and landed back on the ground, almost falling to his knees, as his newly weakening body felt the impact of his land. He was in real trouble now… never did he think that the goddesses would interfere with his madness, as they never did when Ganondorf reigned. It looked as though the goddesses disagreed with him of completely annihilating what they had created so long ago… they didn't want Hyrule to return to the chaos that it once was. Never did he think that he'd be fighting with the goddesses, but now, with Integra the second Triforce facing off against him, for the first time for a long time he felt fear.

He looked up to see Integra approaching him, with that glowing Triforce mark on her forehead teasing him more then ever before. He scowled… he wasn't going to go down so easily… he'll die kicking and screaming if that was to be his fate. He unleashed a series of blue razor sharp disks at Integra, who battered them off with ease with her sword. The others looked on with awe… she was winning! Just what kind of power had Integra gained to allow her the upper hand against this mad deity? This question also went through Alucard's mind, as he watched Integra beat the crap out of Link. Even though his heart felt at ease and thrilled to see her win and have the upper hand… what did she gain in the after life to do so?

After beating the hell out of him with a series of punches and kicks Integra made the finishing touches to her assured victory by lodging her sword into his stomach, as a way of returning the favour for him stabbing her, which led her to her temporary death. He screamed in agony. It may not had been his chest, still his stomach was good enough, as his blood dripped onto the dusty ground and ran down her silver blade. She then ripped her blade from his flesh, allowing him to fall to his knees. He grasped at the wound to stop further bleeding, however that seemed unnecessary as the blood seeped from the cracks of his hands.

She put her blooded blade to his neck. "Surrender, and there will be no need for me to cause you further pain," Integra said. Link just scowled. "Stop pouting you child, be a man and face the music before you. I assure you that by doing this, you'll be saving both you and I more trouble. Now take off that mask, before I rip it from your face!" Link gripped his sword… he was not going to answer to a superior like a pawn. "Now!"

With all the speed he could muster, Link once again lodged his sword into Integra's chest. Not again!? Blood spilled onto the ground while Link smirked, proud of his little cheap trick. He then lodged the blade out from her flesh… however she did not fall, nor did she look like she was in any pain… actually she looked very, very pissed off. They all looked on with a gasp of wonder… she was still alive… still standing? Integra pressed onto to the wound and her wound began to glow a strong gold. She was healing the wound. Finished she took her hand off and the glowing stopped. The wound was gone… it was completely healed! Link could feel his nerves take over once more… she was invisible… he was fucked!

"Her wound…" Seras wondered. "It's gone!"

"She healed herself…" Anderson added. "She just performed a miracle!"

"And not only that, but she didn't cark it when she was stabbed through the heart… right through the fucking heart!" Jon also added. "It's like she's invisible now… nothing can kill her!" Alucard then began to laugh. They all looked on… what was he so happy about? When he laughed… they couldn't tell if it was happiness, or if he was thinking about the darkest of all of his dark desires. Well… that least he was feeling better now…

"Eternity!" he then beamed. "She has gained eternity! She cannot be killed, nor can she be killed. She walks in between life and death… like I do! Integra and I… forever!"

Link made a foolish choice making such a brash move on her like that… this boy was not thinking clearly, if not thinking at all. He needed to be taken down a few more notches, as Integra began to club at his face with a tight fist, and then kicked him in his wound. He gasped and yelped in pain as he endured blow after blow, then howled a scream feeling pure agony, as Integra disturbed his wound with her foot. She then grabbed him by the face, thus shutting up the ghastly cries. What was she going to do now? She looked to the group for she needed assistance. They all still looked weak, apart from Alucard and Kafei… they have healed from their wounds.

"Alucard!" she called. "Bind Link, while I rip this mask from his face!"

"Whatever you wish, my eternal countess!" With that he consumed into his shadow and flew onto the battlefield.

Link felt the shadow hover around him. Alucard then turned back into his physical from and bounded Link's arms linking them with his own, as well as bind a shadow tentacle around his stomach… he wasn't going anywhere. With that Integra pulled at his face. Link could feel his face begin to burn, as she gasped in pain once more. Lighting began to crash down from the blackened sky while sparks began to radiate round him, reacting to the shift of force that was being partaken. Link began to glow with an overwhelming light, still Integra remained undisturbed as she began to feel something peel off Link's face. Alucard closed his eyes and shielded them away as well as he could… too much light… how he hated the light… it just wasn't his shade. Integra was then yanked away. She looked down at her hand to see the Fierce Deity Mask in her hand.

The light that covered Link from head to toe then faded to reveal Link within his black King of Chaos armour once more… armour, which had been chipped and cracked away from this war. Alucard released him. Link staggered and wobbled a little as he was placed back onto his feet. So weak… without the power of Fierce Deity Mask coursing through him, he was back to the weakened state he was before… not only that but he now harboured a stab wound. He was at a daze… the world before him all a haze. He no longer could stand and just fell onto his back to the ground. He had truly been beaten.

"Captain Pip," Seras then spoke through a walkie talkie. "The war is over… Link's been beaten."

"Roger that!"

After hearing the news through Pip's walkie-talkie, the Wild Geese began to cheer in victory. They exhausted the rest of their ammo into the sky and began to dance and jump around in celebration. Now they can finally get pissed! The sages just laughed while the Wild Geese continued to lark around like real cowboys… they were also overjoyed at the news. There was a same feeling of joy at the ruins as well, as the injured Iscariot and Hellsing members just smiled weakly at each other and laughed, relieved to know that it was all over. At the end they bared the brunt of it all. Anju threw herself into Kafei arms overjoyed at the news… it seemed she still had a lot of energy. Well she didn't do much, however her archery skills did help them pull through in some stages.

Zelda walked through the dust of the ruins approaching Integra and Alucard, whom stood by Link's body looking down at him. He noticed at it was them – his vision as hazy as it was – it was like they were mocking him, however he was too weak to care. He just now wanted to be relieved from all this pain, as his blood continued to spill onto the dirt… he awaited death. Then… Zelda appeared within his view. Her beautiful porcelain face was clearer than anything else, as she was on her knees with his head resting on her thighs, and so she was at close range. She looked very empathetic… and also sad. Why… why did she care… why now… was it guilt?

"Link…" she began. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt… why didn't you say anything to me?" Silence filled the air, as he stared up at her and she down at him.

"… Fear…" he then weakly replied. "I wanted… I wanted to confess to you, and yet… and yet I was afraid of your answer… to learn the truth of how you really felt about me. It was better to remain within the shadows… to become ignorant of the possible truth, which I feared… your rejection. So much pain… so much of my blood has been dropped upon this very soil known as Hyrule… pain, that has been ignored… blood, which people tread upon unknowing of its presence and the meaning it carries. One day, I thought to myself that it all mattered no more, as all the ignorance and the pain within my heart was too much to bear. If I couldn't have what I wanted… what my heart wanted… then no one could. I would forefeet all the lives I have saved to heal my own pain… the love I held for you, yet I fear you will never return." She already knew all this and why he did all this, but she needed to hear it from him… to have him bare his heart to her like a man after hiding them for so long.

"I would have denied you, if all this never came to pass," Zelda then replied. "Sometimes it takes the fear of losing someone, something that you hold dearly with your life, to finally shake the foundations of your jaded existence and open your eyes to finally see what you are at risk of losing. My heart belongs to this country, and I thought I never needed anything else to satisfy me. Becoming a strong and noble queen for my country was all I ever wanted… to be a fearless leader and mother to my people… but I didn't realise that I was losing you as I continued this train of thought. The only man who fully accepted me for who I am, and of the imperfections I harbour. I ignored you and this was the result." Her eyes began to leak a river of tears. "But Link… you never told me… and because you never confessed to me of how you truly felt… I thought you were denying me and my heart."

"…Zelda…?"

"You never told me, so I thought you were denying me… that you never returned my love back. I stayed silent… hidden behind my smile and my duty and to never voice my true feelings to you… to become ignorant to my heart's desires for I was afraid you never returned them! Why didn't you tell me Link? Why did I tell you?"

"…Zelda…" enlightened by the truth, Link began to cry as well. He tried to hold back his tears, as he began to regret his rampage upon Hyrule… regret everything… even his long silence, which was responsible for him going berserk. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain I endured upon you… I'm sorry for ignoring you."

Zelda placed her forehead on his, her tears falling onto his face. "Link… I love you. I love you so much!"

"I love you… my darling Zelda." Link then closed his eyes, feeling tired of all the enlightening confessions that just took place. However, he was still bleeding… he was dying. Zelda remembered the wound, Link's breathing weakening.

"Link… Link! Stay with me Link!" She looked up at Integra. "We need to treat him now!"

Integra kneeled down to Link and placed her hand over his wound. Once again the Triforce began to shine its righteous glow on the knight's forehead. Her hand then began to glow with the same colour of strong gold blessing the wound with the power of Wisdom… the element to knowledge, love, and even healing. After a few moments, the light vanished from the now closed wound, Integra's hand and her forehead. Everyone looked at her in awe… she did it again… however she didn't heal herself this time, as she healed someone else. What power had the resurrected Integra obtained? Zelda knew, however the others had yet to be filled in.

"The power of Wisdom…" Zelda said with awe. "You are the Triforce?"

"What?" this did not compute with Alucard. "Explain this."

"First, he need to get Link to a safe and secure environment," Integra said. "There, I will tell you what happened to me."


	28. 27 Succumed by the beast of pleasure

**Chap. 27 – Succumbed by the beast of pleasure**

Night had fallen over a day of chaos and ravage. Integra and her small battalion had finally returned, sharing the good news to the people of the fall of the King of Chaos… the ex King of Chaos, who was now asleep on the bed in Anju's house, resting up and his energy and wounds. Being angry and ramped for so long leaves one so exhausted… especially when you realise that all that anger and rampage was revolved around a misunderstanding and the concealing of emotions… the power of the heart can be a dangerous thing. Zelda could hear the village celebration of victory, as she sat by Link's bedside watching him sleep, staring at him intensely watching him as he slept away his pain. She knew that he was in pain and that truth made her tense… more pain that she brought upon him with her secrets and pride, and yet he was indeed most at fault for inflicting this pain upon himself… after all, it was his choice.

Integra had gathered the others to inform them of what happened and the reason why she was alive and well, when really she should be dead in the first place. They were informed of the second Triforce prophesy, and that she was the one prophesy foretold. She was the second Triforce… the power of three now flows through her, protected by her physical form and free for her to use however she saw fit. And because she had gained the power of the goddesses, she also had now become eternal… she will forever walk within this living plain as the light of Hyrule… and perhaps become the beacon of light within her home.

"I should have suspected, that you would be the one to hold the second Triforce…" Impa then said. "You are perfect for the task."

"So, you are the Triforce?" Enrico wondered. "What does that mean for you now… where do you think you belong… our world or this?"

"England will always be my true home," Integra then replied. "After all I was born there, and I wouldn't want to live anywhere else. Also I still have a mission to Queen and country… a mission that I now will be honouring forever of destroying freaks… that is my true purpose as a Helsing. However I cannot deny my purpose here… therefore the Twilight doors will remain open. I had no intention of keeping those doors open; after we completed our mission here I was going to order my people to destroy the door on our side. But now I cannot do that… my rationale, nor my heart will allow me to do that without feeling absolute regret afterwards… if I do that, I will be denying what I am. Which means, everyone who knows about the door will be able to come and go as they please… meaning us."

"Why not?" Jon then said. "This place is kinda cool when you get used to it."

"Better than back home…" Rip added. "I wouldn't mind being put on permanent duty here if that was possible…"

"If that is what you want miss Wrinkle, then I'll allow it," Integra then said, basically making Rip's day, as the Austrian huntress brightened with a smile. "In fact that is a good idea. We should continue our presence here after the war… in fact, I think it would be best if all the 'Kakariko Guardians' were permanently stationed here." The Kakariko Guardians brightened; they had become quiet attached to this place… they did protect and rebuild it after all. Enrico agreed, thus giving Hienkel and Yumiko the green light to stay. They were ecstatic, as well as the others.

"No arguments here," Luke replied.

"You still have to work on half my paperwork, however Luke…"

"That's fine by me."

"Also, those who will be stationed here will have to follow Anju's orders. She will be Hellsing's Hyrule Branch Director… that is if she will accept the position?" They all looked to see Anju, who looked rather shocked at the generous offer, and Kafei who smirked at the thought of his woman being within a high position of power. "Anju will also relay my orders to you as well, if she accepts that is…"

"If you have chosen to trust me with such a position, then I will set all my effort into not failing your trust Sir Hellsing. You can count on me. But I have to ask… why have you chosen me… surely the others possess far more advanced skills to perform this important role better than I?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed by now… to be a Hellsing leader means you need a powerful partner to insure respect among the higher masses," Walter said with a smirk. "Miss Anju, your Kafei will do quite nicely as Hellsing's Hyrule ace."

Kafei was not amused, as he knew what Walter was getting at. "Old, man… I may be a monster, however that doesn't mean I am a mindless golem! If you think I will become some powerful token for your club, then you're sadly mistaken! You already have Alucard! Even if Anju wants to become involved with you, I am not some accessorily she comes with!"

"But what if miss Anju were to become injured within the line of duty?"

"… You old bastard… fine, alright!" Walter had point there.

"Alright… let's begin making the arrangements," Integra said. "Her highness needs to be informed on this decision as well."

"A Hellsing branch in Hyrule…?" Zelda wondered. Link continued to sleep while everyone crowded around Zelda, whom was still at his bedside. Integra had just informed Zelda on the idea of Hellsing continuing its presence in Hyrule by setting up a second base of operations there. This means the Hellsing organization, the Iscariot organization and Integra herself remain connected to Hyrule… Integra especially, who had become the second Triforce however will not be staying. It was a good idea, considering there will be those after her now to make their wish. "However there are no vampires here for you to destroy…"

"There's monsters…" Seras pointed out.

"That is true… perhaps this will be useful after all. I plan to marry Link, thus he will become the King of Hyrule. He will have little time to continue slaying threats. Very well, you have my permission."

"Thank you, your highness," Integra replied, while the others – mainly, the Guardians of Kakariko – cheered at the decision. "On another matter… how is he?"

Zelda looked down at Link, who continued to sleep. "He is still weak," she replied. "However he will be fine. If Link will become king, then the people must know of who he is… thus I will be arranging a public announcement to confirm the myth of the Hero of Time to be true… and that he is the Hero of Time."

"Your highness… you're lying!" Anju said. "The King of Chaos… this man… is the legendary Hero of Time? Then why… why did he betray Hyrule?"

"Remember what I told you…" Kafei said, gaining her attention, as well as the others. "People do not become cruel, cold and insane for nothing… look at Alucard and I… we lost everything and gained nothing, all the while the world threw shit at us. This why we are what we are."

"Monsters…" Alucard added. "Creatures rejected by the world and the world rejected by us. This man you see before you now, had sacrificed so much for this country, and what did he gain after pouring so much blood, sweat and loyalty for it… nothing. You all forgot, only recognising him by myth… a man who perhaps never existed… a man who is responsible for the peace you have. Not being recognised by the sacrifices one has made for everyone else would make one go insane eventually… don't you agree?"

"A hero should be contented by knowing that his efforts and sacrifices are the reasons why everything remains prosperous," Kafei continued. "It shouldn't matter if the people knew as such, however Link lost his way… too much pain sent him into insanity… just like Alucard and I. He became a monster, because he allowed himself to be consumed by the darkness in his heart. It's those like you Anju… those who do not know of his accomplishments, as well as the princess for denying his heart, that drove him into insanity… to destroy everything he made."

"I became weak…" Link was awake and overheard their conversation. "I became self-righteous… nothing but a whinging dog who wanted to be petted for recognition." He slowly sat up from the bed, as he could still feel pain from the cuts and bruises all over his body from the battles.

"Then why?" Anju then asked. "If the story of the Hero of Time is true, then why hide the truth from the people?"

"It's not that we decided to hide the truth…" Zelda replied. "It was more that time forgot. After the King of Evil was defeated, I decided to turn back time so Link could regain the seven years he lost while he was sealed within the Chamber of Sages… he remained frozen, until he was old enough the wield the Master Sword. He was only ten when he began his quest. The myth was made mandatory for every one in Hyrule to learn of, so you should know of the story, miss Anju. I thought I was doing the right thing… Link deserves a full life. So I turned back time to when he was a child… before the horror of the era of the King of Evil began… and so the rest of you could forget all the suffering you endured because of my mistakes prior."

Link sighed. "I should have told you back then before you rewound the fabric of time…" Link began. "Zelda, I lost my childhood long ago… I lost my innocence once I defeated the curse within the Great Deku Tree. Once you swing that sword and draw blood, you lose what innocence you have. That is the most expensive price you pay when you are a hero… destroying life, monster or not… you kill. I lost the every thing you wished for me to regain before you even met me. If I told you that back then, then I could have avoided losing my mind."

Kafei snickered. "And if that happened, then the threat of the falling moon in Termina never would have occurred," he said. "And my temple and castle would have never been defiled by you and your noble ambitions."

"It is hard to believe that a monster like you can produce the kindest of reincarnates," Link then said to Kafei. He then smirked. "And the most bold. He was going to sacrifice his happiness if he failed to retrieve the mask that was stolen. Wait… if you were watching, then why didn't you help him? You may have been sealed, however I am certain with all that power of yours, you should have been able to help from your crypt somehow… all mighty King of Ikana."

Link had a point. "Shut up! All that was trying to say, is that if Zelda never turned back the clock, then the events that were destined to happen after would never have occurred. You saved Hyrule and then you went on to save Termina. You would never have the experience that you have now… doesn't that count for something?"

Kafei had a point. "Shut up."

"Ha, I win."

The night went on, as the sky began to brighten for the light of dawn. The sun was yet to show itself for sunrise. No one had slept, as they didn't feel like sleeping, still feeling their adrenalin from the war. Zelda was alone with Link, both indulging within their desires, which they have for so long kept secret from each other and even from themselves… each other's, touch, compassion and love. They embraced each other on the bed, Zelda wrapped within Link's arms, as he braced his body on hers. He had wanted a moment like this from her for so long. Kafei hadn't touched Anju compassionately for a while, and was beginning to feel the need to caress her, which he did so as they sat outside her house bathing within the rising sunrise. Anju enjoyed his need to show his love for her, as they watched the slowly dwindling movement below within the main square of the town… early birds who were just beginning their day.

Integra and Alucard were back at the Helsing holiday manor enjoying the peace, silence, and being alone together. She felt a little tight wearing her green suit jacket, and so the took it off and hung it on a chair by Alucard, who sat at the table. She lit up a cigar while she told Alucard of her change and why she came back to life after being stabbed in the heart. Now finally fully aware of the situation, Alucard finally understood why Integra became so in need to keep a link to Hyrule. She then took a puff of the cigar.

"Now I understand why her highness, and Kafei's woman keep referring you to as the second Triforce," Alucard said. "The goddesses themselves chose you."

"Alucard, I am now eternal like you," Integra replied, after blowing out the rich smoke of bourgeoisie. "However I am not one of the undead like you, but frozen in this state forever… I no longer age, I am now immune to disease and to mortal appendage damage. I could heal a broken bone and be fine the next day for this is where time has froze me. Everyday, I will wake up in the same state as I am… ever seen the movie 'Groundhog Day'? However unlike Bill Murray's character who woke up to the same day, time has not stopped for me in that way… just my mortal body clock has become frozen. Alucard… you could drain me dry and never be able to turn me, for I will wake up tomorrow in the same state as I am. I will always be human, for I was internally frozen as a human."

Alucard smirked. "Are you saying I can take what I want… to drink as much of your blood as I please and when I want?"

Integra smirked. "Well… secretly, I always wondered what it would feel like to be at the mercy of your hunger… Dracula. You would know how to make a woman feel relaxed and at pleasure when your teeth are punctured at their neck… and I know you do. But you already knew that secret pleasure of mine, didn't you?"

"What made you wonder why I offered as much as I did? Still, your offer is just as appetising… to forever feed on your rich Helsing blood… your great grandfather must be turning in his grave. In fact, all this talk is making me hungry."

"Go ahead. It's not like I'm in danger of losing my humanity… for us this is just simple, harmless pleasure."

"A great sinful pleasure."

Alucard rose from his seat and approached Integra, his red ruby eyes glowing in anticipation for her blood… blood that was once forbidden to him, blood, which only he could have at Integra's will. Integra just stood there allowing Alucard to have his way, as he slid off her blue cravat and unbuttoned the first few buttons on her white blouse. He opened the blouse wider to expose her chest. He pushed the blouse over her right shoulder and gathered her hair, her neck now completely exposed. He could smell her sweet, rich… and now powerful blood, which was pumping through her veins.

"Alucard, I want you to do something for me," she then said. "When your finished… go outside and bathe yourself within the sunrise."

"Are you mad… that would surely scorch me to an permeant death… especially a sunrise, where I have seen defeat many times."

"Trust me, Alucard. You will be drinking my blood, which is now riddled with the power of the Triforce. You drink from that, and you will be blessed with the light. The goddesses gave me a wish before I descended, and I wished to see you walk within the light once more. This is how you will fulfil my wish."

"You wished for that?" Integra just smiled. "Integra…"

"Just hurry up and drink already."

She didn't need to order that twice! Alucard took his time softly caressing Integra's neck with his gloved hands. His touch felt like something was crawling down her neck… it felt good. Unlike the vampires rogues that she frequently kills, Alucard knew what he was… a medium of compassion, indulgence and pleasure. He knew how to elegantly feed with the victim feeling like she was having sex with him. The first… the fountain point of all vampires… Dracula. She could feel his breath on her neck, as he hissed for her soil of life, still he wasn't satisfied with taking the smell of her blood in yet. He finished his attack off with multiple kisses, his lips softly touching her milky tan flesh… then chomping into it with his fangs piercing her perfectly toned skin. She could feel her blood being drained; it felt painful… and then pleasurable at the same time. No wonder why mostly whores became female vampires; they would have yearned for this indulgence.

She didn't feel weird, apart from the river of blood draining from her neck. She didn't feel tired, nor did she feel that she was dying; as she said before her body was internally frozen, and so her body won't recognise the change until she goes to sleep tonight, where her body would fix that error until she was like she was before. All she felt was this sinful feeling that was too hard to ignore… to be at the mercy of such a monster who represented all the lustful and compassionate emotions of a human's imagination. The occult monster of lust and indulgence… the vampire; it was the reason why Victorian authors wrote about vampires… because like sex, reading about a vampire and their moment of attack stirred up the same emotions and pleasure. Now satisfied, Alucard released her from his hold leaving his mark upon her neck. He wiped her blood from his teeth, still feeling aroused by finally having what he always wanted for thirteen years… her.

"How do you feel, Alucard?" she then asked.

"…Blessed."

"Go outside."

The sun had now risen from the earth, blessing the earth with the rays of a new day. They could see the rays from the dining room windows. Alucard headed towards the front door at the entrance of the mansion. He stopped to hesitate. The sunrise… the sunrise had always been his enemy… it was the sign of another day of inhumane torture as a child, the sign of a new day of crusade struggle as a king, the sign of defeat at his execution before signing over his life to the devil for eternity, and the defeat against Abraham van Helsing. With Integra's blood coursing through him, he had been blessed to have the power to walk within the very thing he hated, however he trusted her word. This was one sunrise we wouldn't be defeated from.

He opened the doors and immediately shielded his eyes, for his eyes hadn't seen the sun at this strength in the day for over a century. Eventually his eyes adapted to the light and could now look at the sky, his eyes filled with an array of strong oranges, reds and blue. For the first time in his life, the sunrise looked magnificent to him, as he allowed the morning rays to bless its light upon him. The sunrise was no longer his enemy… perhaps this was because he was partnered with a ray of light of his own… Integra. The stepped down from the entrance steps and continued to gaze at the sunrise. He wasn't burning, he wasn't in pain… her blood definitely blessed him.

Integra watched from the door with a cloth pressed on Alucard's bite mark, which he left on her neck. Even though the bleeding wouldn't be a threat to her life, her natural reflex was to try to stop the bleeding. It was a sight to see… Alucard walking under the sunrise… she couldn't have wished for anything better. He turned around to see her at the entrance smiling at him. He smiled back… he felt human for the first time in over five hundred years. Integra stepped down and approached him. She gazed into his eyes, before pulling him for a kiss. The vampire and the eternal iron maiden continued to kiss under the sunrise.


	29. Finale life goes on

**Finale – Life goes on**

_A new legend tells,_

_Of a band of heroes saving the Hyrule from hell,_

_Warriors with the power the wield thunder,_

_Shot out of contraptions to make the enemy filled with terror._

_The Hero of Time was in need,_

_The myth now revealed to be of true creed,_

_He was captured by the King of Chaos,_

_Who turned back the clock to finish where the King of Evil left off._

_The goddesses sent guardians to the people,_

_To save the people from the monsters of evil,_

_They battled the forces of darkness with their thunder,_

_And sent the evil away to forever hide and cower._

_The goddess sent a second Triforce,_

_Who stood alone to face the king filled with the desire for uproar,_

_He sold his soul to become the God of War,_

_However that wasn't enough to make the Triforce fall._

_And thus through all their efforts,_

_Link's past efforts to being peace to Hyrule remains,_

_They continue to protect Hyrule with the Hero of Time to this day,_

_From monsters with only one desire… to slay._

A monster lurked within the newly built ally ways of the Hyrule capital. A Staflos stalked down the street, chasing a young woman who was hysterically running away… the Staflos was chasing her, after spotting her alone on the streets a while ago. Her screaming and crying attracted on lookers from the windows, as they had just been disturbed from their sleep because of her. She turned the corner and gasped to a halt, as she saw a smiling shadow. It's eyes as round saucers, it's smile filled with fangs… and a little antenna-like strand sticking out from the shadow. And what was that long weird contraption sticking out from the shadow? The moon finally bathed its like upon the shadow to reveal a rifle holding Rip van Wrinkle.

"Tinkle, tailor, solder, sailor…" she greeted. "My bullet punishes all without distinction." With that she aimed her gun at the woman. A thunder wielder! Was she going to kill her? "Get out of the way, woman!" The woman did what she was told and Rip fired her magic bullet. It darted about in the air, before reducing the stalking Staflos into nothing but shattered bones. The bones were then consumed by green embers, which eventually disappeared into nothing and taking the Staflos remains with them. "Mission objective complete, mam," Rip said through a wireless head seat that hung from her ear. "And we have one witness."

"She must be interrogated for a report," said a kind voice in Rip's ear. "When you return have her with you. Well done, miss van Wrinkle."

"Thank you, madam Anju."

Anju sighed in relief as she sat back on her seat in her newly furnished home, fit for a monster exterminating organization. Thank heaven Rip finally exterminated that Staflos rogue, which unnaturally wondered off from its squad herd. Kafei entered the house, his hands all bloody from a special mission she sent him on. He headed upstairs to see her looking rather flustered. It seemed that it would take more that just two months for her to get used to her new occupation as the chief of the Hellsing Hyrule branch. She noticed that he had returned and smiled to see him back.

"Well, it looks as though you had fun…" she greeted.

"Oh, I had a wonderful time tearing that White Wolfos apart that was terrorising Zora's Domain," he replied.

"So I take it you completed your assignment then."

"Of course. Have I failed you yet, my darling Anju?"

She just smiled. "Oh, and I want the report on that White Wolflos by tomorrow evening." Kafei just moaned. "I know you despise writing, however that is bureaucracy… his highness needs to read of our accomplishments before he feels at ease to give us funds. We cannot always rely on Sir Integra's budget… the other English knights keep her budget tight enough as it is."

"I never had to do this much work when I was king."

"But the killing is worth it, yes?"

"… Yes…" Kafei sighed.

"I'm glad that is settled. You're dismissed for the night. You can be at ease now, but remember to have that report by tomorrow."

"I know what will put me at ease now… your body pressed onto mine."

"Wash up first. Unlike you, the smell of blood doesn't turn me on." Kafei just giggled… she knew him too well.

Zelda walked down the corridors of the newly built Hyrule castle. She walked no longer a princess, but the just crowned Queen of Hyrule. It had been a long day for the new queen, and so was on her way to the royal quarters to get some sleep. It would be nice to finally rest her head on the pillows of her large bed, which she shared with a man she held close to her heart. She opened the double wooden doors to reveal a large bedroom fit for a queen. She noticed her king still working at his desk, reading new reports just sent from the Hyrule Branch of the Hellsing organization. It seemed things were going well out there, with them picking up the slack he had left after becoming King of Hyrule, however Link couldn't help but go out there once in a while to have some fun of his own. He looked up to see Zelda and smiled; after straining his eyes from reading reports for so long, she was a sight for sore eyes.

"You should be in bed, Link," she then said. "The night is no longer young, and you need to rest."

"It seems time flows quickly when there is too much work to be done," he replied. "I have become so occupied, that I never have much time to practice wielding my sword anymore."

"Perhaps you should make the time…" Zelda then replied. "It would be sad to see you lose all that skill, which has made you legendary. To confess that was one of your many qualities, which attracted me to you on the first place."

Link smirked. "Is that so?" He dropped the reports and approached her. He slowly snaked his arms around her body and press his body against hers. "Then for you, my queen, I will do what I can to take the time in doing so… only of you train with me. To confess… it is quite the turn on to be fighting one-on-one with you… on the battlefield… and when in the bedroom."

"You have been spending time with Alucard and Kafei again, haven't you?"

Link smirked. "You can tell? Then, you should know what I am going to do to you now…"

He led her towards the bed and threw her down now on top of her. There he pressed his lips onto hers and began to kiss within the heat of passion, locking their lips within a battle of heated desire. Before Zelda thought things couldn't get any hotter, he ripped open her dress exposing her chest and well toned Sheikah stomach… he had been hanging out with Alucard and Kafei indeed. Link continued his passion as he kissed down her neck and slowly kissed down to her chest and stomach, then back up again. Zelda was drowning within her desires for more as she felt one of Link's hands around her waist, and the other grasped around one of her thighs, while fighting her lips against his. Soon enough he ripped the rest of her royal attire giving into his ultimate temptation.

"It has been a crazy few months, don't you agree?"

"Indeed it has mam, however in the end we gained more than we ever thought possible." As Luke continued his night shift duty filling out today's reports left over from Integra, she and Walter decided to have a drink down at the bar. No freak attacks tonight, so the English Hellsing branch could relax. Alucard hadn't yet emerged from his dungeon, which was now rather odd behaviour from him these days, Seras was on a date with Pip, the Wild Geese where training, and the other members were now stationed in Hyrule under Anju's order. It was indeed quiet within the newly built Helsing manor tonight… no longer did they need to use the holiday manor. It has been some time since Integra spent some quality time with her father figure… time that was slowly ticking away as he was indeed getting on with age. It made Integra think about life after Walter was gone… in fact, she couldn't picture life without him.

"Walter… what do you desire the most within this world?" Integra then asked.

"I don't really have any desires," he then replied. "I must say, that was rather odd of you to ask… has the alcohol effected you already? I would be surprised if it has… if so, then you don't have your father's impeccable drinking gene. He could drink at least seven scotches and still be sober…"

"I'm asking Walter, because I can feel that you do. What is it? I have the power to make it come true." Walter was left at a gasp. This new power allows that kind of knowledge as well? "It comes with being the Triforce… I have the power to grant wishes to anyone I see fit."

"So that would make you a target in Hyrule then? Is that why you remain here, when you really should be there, for you know you will be sought by those who want to exploit you because you are the second Triforce?"

"I may possess the power inside me, however the benefits for those who seek it stay the same. As good as the power is… I'm now a walking target. So Walter… what do you wish for, before you leave this world?"

"Well… to tell you the truth… eternity."

"You afraid to die?"

"It's not that I'm afraid… it's just the thought of leaving you Integra. You are like a daughter to me… I care for you too much to let you walk for eternity without parental supervision. Who knows where your new man will lead you… that thought scares me quite a lot… I have known Alucard for a very long time after all…"

Integra laughed. "You have a point, but I'm a big girl… I can take care of myself. But if that's what you want… it shall be granted." Integra was about to make his wish a reality, however the ringing of the phone by them interrupted the ritual.

Walter answered it. "You have reached the house of Helsing, how may I help you…? Oh…" he handed the phone to Integra. "It's for you Sir… Dr. Trevellian."

Integra held up the phone to her ear. "It's Integra, the results? Oh… really? Wow! Well, thank you for the conformation… no I'm sure he'll be happy. Good night." She hung up the phone. "Walter, can we conduct our business later?"

"Of course, mam… I still have time."

"Much appreciated." With that she hurried out of the bar.

"…I have a bad feeling about this…"

Integra entered the underground dungeons of the manor and hurried down the long corroder towards Alucard's chambers. Why he was still down here was mystery to her… she had offered to move his coffin to her room many times. And he should be up and about by now anyway! However she couldn't dawdle on that now… the news she had to tell him was too important to forget now! She reached the lone metal door situating within the darkness and opened it to be welcomed by even more darkness, the light from the small windows situating high across the hall beaming what little light they could into the room. She entered the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

"Alucard…" she called. "Alucard…" she called again. She soon noticed the cold mist surrounding her feet, and feel his shadows slowly binding the body. She felt a cold chill beat on her neck and a soft hiss flow through her ears. Somebody was feeling rather playful tonight. "Alucard… I need you to be serious for a moment… this is important." He ignored her and continued to woe her with his eerie, yet effective way of flirting with her. This always got her in the mood… as he found out a couple of weeks ago. Okay… drastic measures. "Look, it's Kafei, and it looks like he wants to fight!" With that Alucard materialised into his physical human form ready to fight. Integra just giggled… after all this time he still had a thirst to kill Kafei, even though they have been friends ever since the alliance.

Alucard then realised. "You're evil," he then said to Integra.

"I told you I had something important to tell you… I had to do something… to get your attention."

"What could be so important to interrupt with our pleasures?"

"You're the one who was yearning for it, not me… I'm not in the mood… not after learning of what I am about the say to you."

"And what's that?"

"Alucard… I'm pregnant."

_**Fin**_


End file.
